Un autre départ
by NaliaMalefoy
Summary: La guerre est en route et, cette fois, c'est Hermione qui en fait les frais. Brisée par le décès de sa famille, la Gryffondor se plonge dans un mutisme émotionnel. Pour sa protection et pour l'aider, l'Ordre du Phénix décide de l'envoyer chez ses nouveaux membres. Dans cette famille, Hermione retrouvera-t-elle le sourire? Qui lui permettra de redonner de la flamme dans ses yeux?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous/toutes ! Je me lance dans une nouvelle fanfiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Alors j'utilise quelques informations à mon avantage : Sirius et Albus vont bien

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Tout l'univers Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling

- _Hermione, rejoint moi aux surgelés, chérie !_

La voix de sa mère retentissait dans les oreilles d'Hermione Granger alors qu'elle était dans le supermarché de son quartier, un paquet de champignons surgelés à la main, le regard perdu dans le vide. Elle était venue tant de fois ici avec ses parents, ils avaient tant de fois tergiverser sur quels légumes achetés pour le repas du soir. La jeune fille avait du mal à imaginer que ça puisse être fini. Morts, ils étaient morts et jamais plus ils ne se chamailleraient pour un paquet de chips ou une bouteille d'apéritif.

La Gryffondor ignorait comment elle était arrivée jusque-là, ni ce qu'elle y cherchait. A vrai dire, elle avait perdu tout sens des réalités depuis qu'elle avait appris le décès de ses parents, au cours d'une attaque de Mangemorts, quelques jours plus tôt. Le destin avait voulu qu'elle soit absente de chez elle lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés chez elle. Quand elle était rentrée, dans la soirée, elle avait d'abord remarqué les Aurors présents, dont Nymphadora Tonks et Maugrey Fol Œil faisait partie. Puis elle avait compris que quelque chose de grave c'était produit. Ils ne l'avaient pas laissé entrer, Tonks l'éloignant de la scène à la seconde où elle l'aperçu, mais Hermione avait su, avait compris qu'ils s'en étaient pris à sa famille.

Plus tard dans la soirée, elle apprit qu'ils avaient débarqués chez elle et avaient tués ses parents d'un sort, utilisant leur sang pour notre, macabrement sur le mur : « _Nous t'avons trouvé, la prochaine sera toi, Granger_. »

Dès lors, Hermione Granger n'avait plus prononcé un mot. Elle séjournait au Square Grimmault avec ses amis mais s'enfermait dans un mutisme permanent, s'isolant au maximum. Elle ne sortait que pour tenter de retrouver un lien avec ses parents disparus. C'est ainsi qu'elle s'était retrouvée dans le supermarché de son ancien quartier, lieu de discussions préférés de la famille Granger.

Soudain, une main se posa sur son épaule, sursautant la jeune fille se retourna et fut rassurée de se retrouver devant deux yeux bleus pleins de sagesse, caché par des lunettes en croissant de lune.

-Miss Granger, venez donc avec moi, sourit le Directeur de Poudlard.

Elle hocha la tête, et suivit le vieil homme sans un mot. Une fois dehors, ils marchèrent jusqu'à être dissimilé à la vue des passants et, attrapant sa main, Albus Dumbledore les fit transplaner jusqu'au Square Grimmault.

-Hermione ! S'écrièrent Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley quand la jeune fille passa la porte d'entrée.

-Où étais-tu ma chérie ? S'exclama presque aussitôt Ginny Weasley à sa meilleure amie.

Elle les regarda, sans vraiment les voir et s'avança vers les escaliers, dans le silence le plus complet.

Seuls, les trois amis se regardèrent, la même lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard.

-Je sais que c'est très dur de perdre ses parents… Mais sa réaction, ce n'est pas normal, si ?

-Chacun réagit à sa façon, Ron, c'est difficile à dire, répondit la cadette.

-Ca ne fait que quelques jours aussi, renchérit le survivant.

-Harry a raison, laissons-le temps.

Ron eu une moue d'inquiétude, persuadé que quelques jours ne changeraient rien à l'état de sa meilleure amie mais il n'insista pas, convaincu que de toute façon, ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal.

-Les enfants, venez, s'écria la voix de Molly Weasley depuis le bout du couloir, il faut qu'on vous parle.

Une fois dans la salle à manger des Black, ils purent voir que la plupart des membres de l'ordre était réunis autour de la table, le même air grave sur leur visage. Seule Hermione manquait à l'appel.

-Asseyez-vous tous les trois, on doit vous parler. C'est au sujet d'Hermione.

Tout à coup très inquiets, les trois jeunes prirent place autour de la table. Remus Lupin prit la parole :

-Bien, vous savez ce qu'il se passe pour Hermione en ce moment, il est clair qu'elle vit très mal la disparition de ses parents. Nous avons remarqué qu'être prêt de son ancienne maison et de ses anciens repères ne lui faisait pas de bien, au contraire. A cela vient s'ajouter le fait que nombres de Mangemorts sont à ses trousses autant qu'aux tiennes, Harry, notamment parce qu'il plairait beaucoup à leur « Maitre » d'avoir ta meilleure amie dans la liste de ses victimes.

-Il faut la protéger, c'est ça ? Demanda le jeune homme, comprenant où voulait en venir son ancien professeur.

-Oui.

-Et alors ? Elle n'a qu'à rester ici, avec nous. Elle est en sécurité.

-Non Ron, Hermione a besoin d'avancer et de retrouver ses facultés, vous avez besoin d'elle avec toutes ses capacités. Pour ça, il faut qu'elle parte ailleurs.

-Quoi ?! Vous vous débarrassez d'elle ?! Comment pouv…

-Ronald Weasley, hurla Molly, cesse donc d'être idiot ! Nous ne nous débarrassons pas d'elle, nous lui offrons une possibilité d'aller mieux et d'être en sécurité. D'accord ?

Le garçon acquiesça, penaud.

-Bien.

-Hum… Je peux ?

-Oui, Remus, continue.

-D'accord, alors comme je vous le disais, il serait mieux pour elle d'être éloignée quelques temps. Déjà parce que ça lui ferait du bien et ensuite parce qu'elle serait plus en sécurité.

-Où irait-elle ? Interrogea à son tour Ginny.

Le silence s'installa, comme si la nouvelle était si importante qu'elle méritait réflexion. Ce fut Sirius Black qui reprit la parole :

-Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'il y a quelques semaines, une série de personne nous ont rejoint dans l'ordre et nous ont déjà prouvés leur loyauté, n'est-ce pas ?

-Vous parlez des Malefoy ?

-Notamment oui, Harry, mais aussi Pansy Parkinson, les sœurs Greengrass, Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott.

-Je me souviens oui, mais quel rapport avec Mione ?

Ginny posa sa main sur le bras de son petit-ami, se préparant à devoir le calmer, tandis qu'elle regardait son frère. Elle avait compris où les deux maraudeurs voulaient en venir et elle sentait déjà que les deux garçons n'allaient pas aimer cette idée du tout.

-Le rapport, repris Remus, c'est que nous avons décidé qu'Hermione irait passer les vacances chez les Malefoy.

-Pardon ?! Hurlèrent les garçons en écho.

-Vous plaisantez, n'est-ce pas ? Poursuivit Harry, c'est de la folie ! Ils l'ont toujours détestée !

Ron acquiesça aux paroles de son ami.

Tout à coup, ils remarquèrent que plus personne ne les écoutait. Leurs regards étaient braqués sur l'entrée de la salle à manger, où se tenait à présent Hermione. Elle fixa ses deux meilleurs amis, avec pour la première un pâle sourire sur les lèvres. Puis elle tourna son regard vers les deux maraudeurs et le Directeur, et elle hocha la tête, assentiment silencieux à leur idée.

Voilà, c'est un chapitre un peu prologue, j'espère qu'il vous a plus quand même

N'hésitez pas à laisser une petit Review pour me motiver à écrire, toutes les critiques sont bonnes à prendre :p Merci, bisous !


	2. Chapter 2

Quelques remerciements :

Stacy La Naine'xo2002 : Merci beaucoup pour ta Review, c'est super motivant ! Je poursuis, je poursuis ! :D

trafalgarlyra : Haha Merci pour ta Review, voilà les retrouvailles !

Bonjour à tous !

Merci pour vos réactions et vos follows, c'est vraiment motivant ! Je publie donc la suite, en espérant qu'elle vous plaira !

Bonne lecture

Debout devant sa fenêtre, Hermione observait le quartier de son enfance, consciente qu'elle était ici pour la dernière fois. La veille, lorsque l'idée qu'elle aille vivre chez les Malefoy était sortie, elle avait d'abord pensé que Sirius et Remus avaient perdus la tête, puis les paroles des deux maraudeurs avaient trouvé écho en elle.

« _Nous avons remarqué qu'être prêt de son ancienne maison et de ses anciens repères ne lui faisait pas de bien, au contraire_. »

Ils avaient raison, entièrement raison. Elle avait, dans ses moments de lucidité, conscience d'être un véritable zombi. Cela provoquait l'inquiétude de ses amis et les déconcentraient de leur but véritable. Aller chez les Malefoy n'était pas la pire chose qu'il puisse lui arriver, ce n'était pas la meilleure non plus, mais elle avait la certitude d'être en sécurité là-bas. Ces relations avec le jeune homme et ses amis s'étaient quelque peu améliorées lorsqu'ils avaient rejoint l'Ordre, d'autant plus une fois qu'ils avaient prouvés leur loyauté. Elle était certaine d'une chose, elle serait dépaysée là-bas et pourrait peut-être espérer avancer dans sa vie.

Elle avait donc silencieusement accepté la décision et commencé à préparer sa valise le soir-même. Dumbledore lui avait toutefois permis de retourner chez elle une dernière fois, pour rassembler les affaires essentielles qu'elle souhaitait prendre. Tonks l'avait accompagnée jusque-là, et l'escorterait ensuite jusqu'au Manoir.

-Hermione ? L'appela l'Auror en pénétrant dans la chambre d'adolescente.

Celle-ci se retourna, souriant à la métamorphe.

-Tu es prête ?

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment et attrapa le sac posé sur son lit.

-En route, ma belle.

Tout doucement, la nervosité prit Hermione aux tripes. Elle allait droit chez Drago Malefoy, son presque ancien ennemi – la considération qu'elle avait pour Malefoy était encore floue –, pour y passer son été. Elle n'était plus aussi certaine du bien-fondé de son idée, mais c'était trop tard, elle avait accepté.

Elles sortirent de la maison des Granger, Hermione s'obligeant à ne pas regarder derrière elle, et transplanèrent. Elles atterrirent devant une grande grille noire ou était forgée la lettre M dans une cursive élégante.

-Les Malefoy ont été prévenus de ton arrivée, Narcissa était ravie, lui expliquait Tonks alors qu'elles s'avançaient dans la grande allée. Hermione hocha distraitement la tête, sans cesser d'observer le décor qui l'entourait. Elle s'était attendue à un manoir austère et froid, elle était surprise. Le bâtiment se dressait fièrement au bout de l'allée en pavé gris clair. Il était grand, immense même, mais la pierre grise était recouverte de lierre et de glycine en fleur, qui lui donnait un air plus accueillant. Les jardins qui entouraient l'allée était d'un vert profond et eux aussi, emplis de petites fleurs. Le tout donnait à l'endroit des airs de paradis. La contemplation silencieuse n'échappa pas à Nymphadora.

-Ils ont tout refait récemment, Cissa m'a expliqué qu'elle avait eu besoin de changement, d'un nouveau départ et que ça avait fait du bien aux deux hommes aussi.

Une nouvelle fois, Hermione acquiesça silencieusement mais elle se sentait rassurée. Elle se sentait déjà bien ici.

Une fois arrivée devant la grande porte sur laquelle était gravé un autre M, celle-ci s'ouvrit sans qu'elles aient eu le temps d'indiquer leur présence. Un elfe de maison les attendait manifestement depuis un moment.

-Mademoiselle Granger ? Mademoiselle Tonks ?

Les deux jeunes femmes acquiescèrent et le petit être se décala pour les laisser entrer.

-Soyez les bienvenues au Manoir Malefoy, je vais prévenir ma maitresse de votre arrivée.

Et il disparut aussitôt, laissant les deux invités là. Hermione admira l'imposant hall d'entrée et fut, une fois de plus, stupéfaite par la chaleur qui se dégageait de l'endroit. Plusieurs photos étaient disposées sur les étagères, l'une d'entre elle représentait les trois Malefoy souriant. Elle fut attendrie par cette vision d'une famille aussi unie, puis la douleur lui arriva de plein fouet. Elle ressemblait tellement à sa famille qu'elle n'avait plus.

-Bonjour Nymphie ! Bonjour Hermione ! S'écria Narcissa Malefoy en dévalant les escaliers avec grâce, Soyez les bienvenues !

Elle s'avance vers Tonks, la prenant rapidement dans ses bras puis en fit autant avec Hermione, prolongeant l'étreinte pour lui glisser à l'oreille :

-Sois la bienvenue, nous allons prendre soin de toi, ne t'en fais pas !

Puis, à la cantonade, elle ajouta :

-Je suis tellement contente d'avoir une deuxième fille à la maison, je me sens un peu seule avec les deux garçons !

Tonks rit doucement alors qu'Hermione esquissa un simple sourire. Cela ne froissa pas Narcissa qui avait déjà conscience de l'état de la jeune fille.

-Hermione, j'ai préparé ta chambre en face de celle de Drago, tu y seras bien tu verras ! Bon, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de lui parler de ton arrivée, il était en France avec Blaise et Théo, mais ne t'en fais, je suis certaine que ça lui ira. Ce sont tes affaires ? Je vais demander à Olly de les monter dans ta chambre ! Olly !

Un instant, Hermione se demanda si Narcissa Malefoy n'avait pas été foudroyée ou mise sous imperium. La femme devant elle qui débitait cinquante mots à la seconde n'avait rien de commun avec la femme qu'elle avait croisé quelques mois plus tôt, le regard fier et l'attitude hautaine.

 _Comme quoi, chacun se cache comme il peut_ songea la Gryffondor.

-Bien, puisque tu es entre les bonnes mains de Cissa, je vais rentrer Mione.

L'Auror lui fit une accolade rapide, embrassa Narcissa en lui faisant promettre de veiller sur Hermione et transplana.

-Nous voilà seules ! Viens ma chérie, je vais te montrer ta chambre et te faire visiter rapidement.

Faire visiter rapidement ne devait être le même principe pour les Malefoy que pour le commun des mortels. Une demie heure après avoir vu sa chambre, Hermione se trouvait dans le jardin, endroit par lequel Narcissa – Ou Cissa comme elle souhaitait que Hermione l'appelle, si elle retrouvait la parole – avait tenu à finir sa visite. Elle lui avait fait faire le tour de chacun des salons, salle à manger, bibliothèque, chambre, … du manoir.

-Madame à demander à Olly de la prévenir si Madame recevait des nouvelles de sa sœur. Olly prévient donc Madame qu'une lettre est arrivée.

-Merci Olly. Hermione, excuse-moi mais c'est important, je peux te laisser seule ?

Ravie d'avoir deux minutes pour souffler, la plus jeune consentit et regarda Nar..Cissa s'éloigner. Son regard dévia ensuite sur le jardin fleuri et sur l'étang qui y régnait au centre. Cet endroit était paisible.

Hermione s'assit sur un des transats de la terrasse et ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par le calme régnant.

-Granger ?!

Elle ouvrit les yeux en sursaut, reconnaissant la voix entre mille. Au-dessus d'elle était penché Drago Malefoy, le regard incrédule.

Voilà voilà ! Dans le prochain chapitre, l'explication à Drago et les retrouvailles avec le jeune homme ! L'histoire démarre réellement en somme :p

Une petite review pour encouragement… ? :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Stacy La Naine'xo2002 :** Merci beaucoup pour ta Review, ça me fait très plaisir d'être suivie ! :D Voilà la suite !

 **Berenice** : Merci beaucoup, ça me touche beaucoup ! J'ai bien l'intention d'aller au bout, oui et pour l'heure, voici le prochain chapitre :p

-Mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! S'écria le blond.

La jeune fille se releva doucement, faisant reculer le Serpentard.

-Alors ? Redemanda-t-il, le silence d'Hermione lui répondant.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer dans la seconde.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Granger, tu as perdu ta langue ?!

Elle lui offrit un sourire narquois en réponse, hochant la tête. L'incompréhension s'installa sur le visage de l'homme. Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée de Narcissa.

-Drago, mon chéri, je ne savais pas que tu étais rentrée.

-Je viens d'arriver, maman.

Elle étreignit son fils à l'étouffer, provoquant un nouveau sourire sur la bouche d'Hermione. Qui aurait cru que la famille Malefoy pouvait être aussi affectueuse ? La jeune fille commençait à se demander si elle n'allait pas voir Lucius Malefoy débarqué pour un câlin collectif.

-On peut m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici ? S'enquit Drago, en se libérant des bras de sa mère.

-Oh mon chéri, c'est une longue histoire ! Hermione va passer les vacances avec nous.

-Quoi ?

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te contacter pendant tes vacances, je l'ai appris avant-hier.

-Mais…Pourquoi ?

Son regard oscillait entre sa mère et son – ex ?- ennemie. Il s'étonnait du silence de celle-ci, ça ne lui ressemblait tellement pas. Hermione, quant à elle, fixait son hôtesse pour lui intimer de tout expliquer à son fils, ce serait plus simple. Narcissa du lire sa demande silencieuse car elle reprit la parole :

-En fait Drago, les parents d'Hermione ont été la victime des Mangemorts, ils nous ont quittés. Depuis, Hermione souffre de mutisme émotionnel, elle ne sait plus parler. L'Ordre a pensé que ça lui ferait du bien de changer d'air, sans parler du fait qu'elle serait plus en sécurité ici que partout ailleurs.

Le jeune homme était sans voix. Les Mangemorts avaient tué les parents Granger ? Elle allait passer l'été ici ? Morgane lui vienne en aide, qu'allaient-ils bien pouvoir faire ensemble ?

Conscient du silence qui s'éternisait, il regarda les deux femmes qui l'observaient.

-Je suis désolée, Granger. Sois la bienvenue ici, malgré les circonstances.

Une expression de surprise se peigna sur le visage d'Hermione, les paroles du Serpentard la touchant profondément. Il semblait réellement désolé pour elle.

-Bien ! Drago, j'ai installé Hermione dans la chambre en face de la tienne, vous pourriez peut-être monté et lui montrer toutes ses installations. C'est le seul point que je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire.

-D'accord. Tu viens ?

Hochant une fois de plus la tête, la Gryffondor le suivit docilement. Ils montèrent les grands escaliers et une fois de plus, Hermione s'émerveilla devant la grandeur. Parvenu à ce que qui serait désormais sa chambre, ils entrèrent. Bien qu'elle y soit déjà passée rapidement avec Narcissa, Hermione n'avait pas encore pris le temps d'observer l'environnement qui serait le sien. La chambre était spacieuse, bleue et grise. La lumière y entrait par les deux grandes fenêtres ornées de tentures en soie bleu nuit. Elle était meublée simplement : un grand lit, quelques armoires et un bureau en style ancien que la brune aima instantanément. Une porte sur le côté droit de la chambre menait à une salle de bain très élégante. Elle disposait d'une grande baignoire, de deux lavabos et d'une collection impressionnante de serviettes et de draps de bains.

Le blond observait son invitée découvrir les lieux. Il était un peu sous le coup de tout ce qu'il avait appris. Que la brunette passe les vacances avec eux ne le dérangeait pas – cet état de fait l'avait d'ailleurs surpris lui-même -, depuis qu'ils avaient rejoints l'Ordre, leur entente était polie. Ce qui l'inquiétait d'avantage était qu'elle ne semblait plus être elle-même. En dehors du fait qu'elle ne sache plus prononcer un mot, il avait remarqué son sourire fade qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux, son teint blafard et la perte évidente de quelques kilos, qui lui donnait l'impression qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à perdre un os.

Il n'avait jamais porté un regard très attentif à la jeune fille pourtant, ça lui sautait aux yeux à présent, prouvant que c'était assez grave, et bien qu'il ait du mal à l'admettre, il s'inquiétait réellement pour elle.

Pour lui, elle avait toujours été cette fille capable de lui tenir tête. Il avait mis de nombreuses années à se l'avouer à lui-même mais il aimait ce trait de caractère, il était admiratif de sa force et de son courage. Elle avait été de ceux à lui tendre la main lorsqu'il s'était rallié, elle était prête à tourner la page sur les années d'insultes qu'ils s'étaient échangés. Pour toute ses raisons, il avait envie d'aider la jeune fille à surmonter la douleur et les tristes évènements qu'elle avait subi.

 _Je vais avoir besoin de Pan', il y a du travail_ Songea-t-il.

Perdu dans ses conjectures, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite le regard de la Gryffondor posé sur lui. Soudain, il sentit une petite main sur son épaule et releva les yeux vers elle.

-Désolée, je réfléchissais, dit-il en réponse à sa moue interrogatrice.

Elle lui offrit un sourire narquois, qu'il l'eu comme « ça t'arrives de faire ça ? ».

-Oui, Granger, je réfléchis aussi ! Ri-t-il.

Puis, redevenant sérieux, il lui proposa de visiter sa chambre. Elle acquiesça et il l'entraina dans la pièce en face de sa chambre à elle.

-Voilà, s'exclama-t-il en ouvrant la porte, laissant passer la brune avant lui.

La chambre du blond ne correspondait pas du tout à l'idée que s'en était faite Hermione. Aussi spacieuse et lumineuse que la sienne, elle était aussi pourvue d'un grand lit, de plusieurs armoires et d'un bureau dans un style plus rustique que le sien. La différence venait de l'énorme bibliothèque qui couvrait un pan de mur et des nombreuses photos, affiches de Quidditch et souvenirs en tout genre qui recouvrait l'autre mur. Il y en avait tant qu'on distinguait à peine le vert des murs. Au-dessus du lit était peint le symbole de la maison Serpentard, ce qui fit sourire la jeune fille.

Elle se tourna vers le jeune homme qui la regardait évoluer dans son univers. Il se rappela que jamais aucune fille, en dehors de sa mère et de ses deux meilleures amies, n'était venue ici. Hermione Granger était la dernière personne qu'il aurait pu imaginer dans sa chambre. Quand elle se dirigea vers sa bibliothèque, il eut l'impression de retrouver un peu de la « vraie » Granger. Une fois de plus, il sourit doucement.

-Ils ne sont pas tous là, juste mes préférés. Ma mère a dû te montrer la bibliothèque principale ?

Elle hocha la tête sans se tourner vers lui, ses doigts parcourant les tranches des livres. Elle semblait émerveillée par tant de livres qu'elle n'avait jamais lu.

-Tu peux venir ici en prendre quand tu veux, tu sais.

Là, elle se tourna vers lui d'un coup, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Ca ne me pose pas de soucis vraiment ! Sourit-il à son tour, ravi d'avoir trouvé de quoi la contenter.

Ce qu'ils ne virent pas venir fut la réaction instinctive d'Hermione, qui s'avança et planta un bisou sur la joue du Serpentard. Drago rougit doucement et marmonna dans sa barbe que ce n'était pas grand-chose.

-Voilà, on a fait le tour je pense, là c'est ma salle de bain, c'est comme la tienne je pense. Tu as vu le reste de la maison je crois ?

Elle hocha encore une fois la tête. Le blond se dit alors que c'était on ne peut plus agaçant de ne pas pouvoir avoir une vraie conversation. Il eut alors une idée. Bondissant à son bureau brusquement, il se mit à farfouiller dans ses tiroirs. Au bout de quelques minutes, et le contenu de ses tiroirs sur le sol, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait et le tendit à la Gryffondor.

Hermione regarda le parchemin avec intérêt, sans comprendre ce qu'il lui voulait.

-C'est un parchemin de légidiscussion. Tu l'enchantes avec ta baguette et il écrit ce que tu penses. Ce sera plus simple pour se parler.

Drago sourit à son…amie, l'air de ravissement qu'elle venait d'afficher étant tout à fait adorable.

 _Bonne idée, Drago_ se dit-il, alors qu'elle essayait sa nouvelle acquisition. Elle toucha le parchemin du bout de sa baguette, qui émit une petite lumière or. Celle-ci recouvrit ensuite tout le document, au grand bonheur de la jeune fille.

Elle songea qu'elle devrait remercier son…ami pour cette attention. Aussitôt, une phrase s'écrivit sur le parchemin :

« Merci Drago pour cette attention, ça me touche beaucoup. »

Elle tendit le papier au blond pour qu'il lise ce qui était inscrit.

-Je t'en prie, Granger.

« Tu sais, j'ai un prénom. »

-Euh…C'est vrai, pourquoi pas. Hermione.

Il était certain que si elle passait l'été ici, il devrait s'habituer à sa présence. L'appeler par son prénom était un bon premier pas.

« Merci, Drago ».

Pendant une seconde, le Serpentard se demanda ce que ça lui aurait fait si elle avait prononcé ses mots au lieu de les écrire.

« Je vais aller défaire mes bagages je pense. »

-D'accord, je dois écrire à Blaise et Théo pour leur dire que je suis bien rentré de toute façon. On se voit tantôt ?

Elle hocha la tête en souriant, la gratitude se lisant dans ses yeux. Avant qu'elle ne sorte, le blond ajouta :

-Gran...Hermione, si tu as besoin, n'hésites pas à venir.

Il eut un autre sourire pour toute réponse et elle sortit.

Rendu seul, Drago s'assit sur son lit pour réfléchir une seconde. Bon, Hermione Granger allait passer les vacances ici. Elle était muette et en plein deuil. Et il avait envie de l'aider à aller mieux, en remerciement de la générosité dont elle avait fait preuve avec lui. Il avait besoin d'aide, c'était certain !

Il se leva pour s'installer à son bureau, attrapa un bout de parchemin ordinaire et sa plume, et rédigea un courrier à son meilleur ami.

 _Blaise,_

 _Je suis bien rentré mais une surprise de taille m'attendait chez moi._

 _HERMIONE GRANGER passe les vacances au manoir._

 _Elle est en danger, ses parents ont été tués par nos chers -anciens- amis et elle est plongée dans un mutisme émotionnel, d'après Dumby._

 _J'ai envie de l'aider à aller mieux, je lui dois bien ça après ce qu'elle a fait pour nous. J'ai besoin d'aide pour ça, vous pouvez ramener vos fesses pour m'aider ?_

 _Fais passer le message aux autres._

 _Merci, vieux frère._

 _Drago_

Une fois son courrier fini, il le confia au soin de Charly, son hibou grand-duc qui s'envola rapidement.

Il espérait avoir une réponse rapide de son ami.

Dans sa chambre, Hermione défaisait ses affaires tout en songeant aux évènements de sa journée. Pour la première fois depuis le décès de ses parents, elle avait réussi à penser à autre chose. Elle avait plus souri aujourd'hui que durant les cinq derniers jours, et bien que la douleur se faisait en ce moment plus forte que jamais, elle se dit qu'elle n'était pas seule dans cette maison. Elle repensa à l'attitude que Drago avait eu envers elle. Il s'était montré charmant, prévenant et avait eu l'air vraiment concerné par elle. Elle appréciait les efforts qu'il faisait. Sans parler du parchemin, avec ça elle pourrait communiquer plus facilement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente capable de parler à nouveau.

 _Peut-être que ces vacances me feront plus de bien que je ne l'envisageais._

Alors qu'elle finissait de suspendre ses dernières robes, trois coups de firent entendre à la porte et la tête de Drago apparu.

-Désolé d'entrer, je n'étais pas sûr que tu m'avais entendue, dit le jeune homme alors qu'elle attrapait son parchemin.

« Pas de soucis ».

-En fait, je viens parce que j'ai une proposition à te faire. Cette après-midi, mes amis viennent ici, tu veux te joindre à nous ?

« Tes amis ? »

-Blaise, Théo, Pansy et Astoria.

« Ils savent que je suis là ? »

-Oui, je leur ai dit. Je leur ai expliqué en deux mots ce qu'il t'arrivait. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave.

« Non, ils s'en seraient rendu compte de toute façon. »

-Alors ? Tu viens avec nous ?

« Je ne suis pas sûre que je sois la bienvenue à vrai dire. Ils ne m'aiment pas beaucoup les serpents ».

Hermione rougit tout à coup, le parchemin ayant écrit ce qu'elle avait pensé, c'était un peu brut. Son embarras fit rire le blond.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Hermione, ils ne te connaissent pas c'est tout. Je suis sûr que ça va allez, et ça te fera du bien.

« D'accord alors »

-Super ! Finis de ranger tes affaires et rejoint moi en bas, ils ne vont pas tarder.

Une fois Drago sorti, la brune prit une seconde pour réaliser qu'elle allait passer l'après-midi entourée de Serpentard. Et dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas prononcer un mot !

 _Voilà qui promet… Tu t'en fourré dans le pétrin, Mione, bravo !_

Elle suspendit ses dernières affaires, enfila un pantalon bleu et un top carmin et sorti de sa chambre. Du haut des escaliers, elle pouvait entendre les éclats de voix des Serpentard qui riait. Elle souffla un bon coup pour se donner du courage et descendit doucement les marches.

-Ah Hermione, te voilà ! S'écria Drago lorsqu'il l'aperçu, faisant tourner quatre autres têtes sur elle.

 _Oh Godric, où est-ce que je vais…_

Voilàààà ! C'est tout pour ce chapitre ! Dans le prochain, l'après-midi Serpentardesque et l'accueil qu'il réserve ! J'espère que ça vous a plu :p Une petite review pour la suite.. ? :D

Bisous !


	4. Chapter 4

**Stacy La Naine'xo2002** **et** **Berenice :** Merci beaucoup pour vos Reviews ! Ca me fait énormément plaisir d'être suivie ! Ca me booste pour écrire la suite, d'ailleurs voilà le chapitre suivant ! Vos Reviews m'ont inspirées alors merci beaucoup, vraiment ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédents.

Hermione observait la scène qui se jouait devant elle avec amusement. Pansy Parkinson courait derrière Blaise Zabini dans le salon des Malefoy, afin de lui faire payer le nouveau rouge à lèvres de la jeune fille qu'il avait écrasé sur le sol, dans un grand geste théâtral.

Depuis une demie heure qu'elle était en leur compagnie, la Gryffondor allait de surprise en surprise. Son arrivée avait marqué un silence gênant, les verts et argents ne sachant pas comment réagir face à la jeune fille. Ils étaient tous au courant de la situation et se sentait désolé pour elle, mais ne savait pas comment l'exprimer. Cependant, la situation s'était rapidement détendue, notamment grâce à l'intervention de Blaise.

-Bah alors Grangie, il parait que tu as perdu ta langue ? Lui demanda le métis en s'écroulant de rire.

-Blaise ! S'était écrié Théodore Nott, scandalisé par le manque de tact de son ami.

-Excuse le, il n'est pas gérable, avait ajouté Pansy à l'adresse d'Hermione.

Celle-ci avait hoché la tête en souriant, compréhensive.

-Je suis tout à fait gérable, je te remercie !

-Tais-toi maintenant.

-Ne fais pas attention à ces ceux-là, Granger, ils aiment se bagarrer, avait commenté Astoria Greengass.

-Elle s'appelle Hermione.

Les quatre Serpentard s'était tourné vers l'héritier Malefoy.

-Arrêtez de l'appeler Granger, elle va passer l'été avec nous, appelez-là par son prénom.

Ils avaient tous acquiescé alors qu'Hermione rougissait.

A partir de là, les conversations avaient repris normalement. Théo et Drago commentait le dernier match de la coupe de Quidditch tandis que Pansy montrait ses dernières acquisitions de beauté à Astoria, jusqu'à ce que Blaise intervienne et ne fasse tomber le nouveau rouge à lèvre de la brune, provoquant la course poursuite dans le salon.

-Ca va, Hermione ? Lui demanda doucement Astoria en s'approchant d'elle.

Surprise, la Gryffondor sourit à la jeune fille et hocha la tête. Bien qu'ils ne lui aient montré aucune froideur, elle n'avait encore « discuté » avec aucun des Serpentard.

-Oh pardon, j'ai oublié que tu… Sans finir sa phrase, elle se fit comprendre.

Hermione se rappela soudain son parchemin, qu'elle sortit de sa poche.

-Oh c'est un légidiscussion ?

« Oui »

-C'est génial ! Tu l'as eu où ?

« Drago me l'a donné ce matin »

-Vraiment ? C'est très gentil de sa part !

« Oui. J'ai été surprise d'ailleurs. »

La jeune fille rougit, encore une fois le parchemin avait écrit sa pensée, un peu brusque.

-Ne t'en fais pas, il ne le lira pas, Rit Astoria.

-Hé ! Vous parlez de quoi ? Intervint Pansy en s'installant à leurs côtés.

-Hermione a un légidiscussion.

-Oh cool ! C'est plus simple pour communiquer avec toi ! S'écria la vert et argent.

-Tu as finis de courir après Blaise ?

-Brr ! Ne m'en parle pas, il m'énerve !

-Il t'énerve tout le temps, Pan !

-C'est un vrai gamin, il casse tout, il ne sait jamais être calme.

-C'est Blaise, il a toujours été comme ça.

Hermione observait l'échange entre les deux amies, curieuse de comprendre les liens qui les unissait les uns aux autres. Elle avait déjà remarqué que leurs relations étaient très différentes de celles qu'elle avait avec ses amis. Harry et Ron était ses meilleurs amis, Ginny aussi et pourtant ils n'étaient pas soudés comme les Serpentard. Avec eux, elle avait le sentiment qu'ils partageaient un secret qui les liaient profondément.

Soudain, elle remarqua le regard des deux jeunes filles qui oscillait entre elle et le parchemin. Elle rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux en réalisant que toute sa réflexion s'était inscrite sur son parchemin, laissé ainsi à la lecture des deux autres.

« Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas pensé que tout ça s'écrirait ! Ce n'était pas une critique vous savez ! »

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, Grang… Hermione, c'est pas ici que tu vas être jugée pour ça.

-Ast a raison, Hermione, en plus je trouve que tu nous cernes bien.

« Alors c'est vrai ? »

-Tu sais, on a tous grandis ensemble, on a vécu pas mal de choses ensemble… Sans parler de…Enfin… Des évènements qu'on a eu à vivre… Avant l'Ordre et tout.

« Je comprends. »

Elles se sourirent toutes les trois, complices avant de reporter leur attention sur les garçons, plongés dans leurs discussions sportives.

-Mais non, les Canons vont perdre face au Harpies ! Ils ne tiennent pas la route, s'écriait Blaise à Drago.

Celui-ci hochait la tête négativement.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi, Zabini !

-Eh, les interrompis Pansy, on a soif.

-Tu as toujours soif, Pan lui sourit Théo.

-Olly ! Appela Drago.

Le petit elfe apparu aussitôt, sous le regard réprobateur d'Hermione qui fusillait le blond du regard.

-Oui, maitre ?

-Peux-tu nous apporter quelque chose à boire ? S'il te plait, ajouta-t-il en remarquant le regard de son invitée.

-Bien sûr, Monsieur Malefoy.

L'elfe revint quelques minutes plus tard, avec un plateau de limonade et des cookies. Il servit un verre à chacun des invités et disparu dans un pop sonore.

Drago tendit son verre à Hermione, lui intimant de boire. Elle lui répondit d'un sourire qui n'échappa pas aux reste de l'assemblée.

Deux heures se succédèrent ainsi, entrecoupées de conversations et de rires. Hermione se rendit compte que ça lui faisait du bien, elle était entourée de personne qui l'avaient, certes, méprisées pendant des années mais qui surtout, aujourd'hui, ne la regardait pas comme un oisillon blessé. Elle avait besoin que les gens la regardent normalement et pas comme une personne en deuil.

-Bah alors, t'es partie où Griffy ? Demanda Blaise en lui envoyant un coup de coude. Le surnom fit sourire la brunette. Au bout d'une heure, Blaise avait décrété qu'Hermione s'était trop banal, tout le monde l'appelait ainsi. Il s'était engagé dans la mission de lui trouver un surnom digne d'elle, qui serait personnel à la nouvelle bande.

« Dans mes pensées. Je suis là. »

Les garçons avaient adoré le légidiscussion. C'était plus simple de discuter comme ça avec la Gryffondor. Ils avaient posé le parchemin au centre de leur cercle pour permettre à chacun de le lire.

-On parlait d'aller faire un tour dans la piscine de Théo demain, tu en es ?

Elle regarda Drago, vérifiant que ça ne le dérangeait pas de l'avoir dans ses pattes. Il lui sourit en réponse.

-Allez, ne te fais pas priée Hermione ! Lui dit Pansy

-Griffy !

-Lâche nous Blaise !

-Tu fait chier Pan !

-Toi aussi !

-On s'en fou, les gars.

-Je n'osais pas le dire. Merci Ast, rajouta Théo

Puis se tournant vers la Gryffondor, ils attendirent sa réponse.

« Avec plaisir »

-Super !

-Maintenant que c'est au point, on devrait peut-être rentrer nous, proposa Astoria.

-Bonne idée.

-On va retrouver ma mère pour diner, nous, Dit Drago à l'intention d'Hermione.

« Super, je commence à avoir faim ».

 _Il faut que je contrôle ce que je pense, ce n'est pas possible !_ Songea la rouge et or en rougissant pour ce qui lui semblait être la millionième fois de la journée.

Les Serpentards rirent gentiment.

-T'en fais pas, j'ai faim aussi ! A demain, les gars ?

-Il nous remballe là en fait ?

-Bien vu.

-Bonne soirée vous deux, à demain. Dit Pansy, coupant court au débat qui se lançait entre les garçons.

Ils embrassèrent leur ami et Hermione à tour de rôle, Pansy allant même jusqu'à faire une accolade rapide à la Gryffondor.

-Bienvenu parmi les fous, Griffy, tu vas t'éclater, tu verras, murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de sa nouvelle amie.

Hermione lui fit un sourire éclatant en réponse, ravie d'être acceptée.

Une fois parti, Hermione et Drago rejoignirent Narcissa pour le repas du soir. Durant le repas, Hermione appris que Lucius Malefoy rentrerait la semaine suivante de sa mission. Narcissa semblait inquiète de l'absence de son mari, il lui manquait beaucoup et Hermione réalisa que l'amour unissait profondément cette famille.

Elle partit se coucher tôt, épuisée par cette journée forte en émotion. Drago l'accompagna jusqu'à sa chambre, s'assurant qu'elle avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait.

-Si jamais tu as besoin, je suis en face, tu peux venir me voir.

« Merci Drago, pour tout. »

-Ce n'est pas grand-chose.

« Si, j'ai passé une bonne journée grâce à toi et tes amis. »

-Tu verras, on va passer un maximum de journée comme celle-là.

« Alors ça ne te dérange pas que je reste avec vous ? »

-Non, pas du tout. Je te l'ai dit, tu es la bienvenue.

« Merci encore. »

-Arrête de me remercier, je t'en dois beaucoup plus que tout ce que je pourrais faire pour toi.

La moue que lui rendit Hermione lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne voyait pas à quoi il faisait allusion.

-Quand nous avons rejoint l'Ordre, tu as été la première à nous accepter, à nous donner une chance, malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Aucun d'entre nous ne l'a oublié tu sais.

« Oh. Je n'avais plus repensé à ça, pour être honnête. C'était normal, pour moi tout le monde a droit à une seconde chance. »

-Tout le monde ne pense pas comme toi.

« Alors c'est pour ça que vous m'acceptez ? Parce que je ne vous ai pas lynché à votre arrivée ? »

-Non ! Pas du tout, enfin ! C'est parce que tu nous as tendus la main alors nous avons envie de te rendre la pareille. Crois-moi, Hermione, si l'on ne voulait pas de toi, on ne s'encombrerait pas. Nous sommes des Serpentards.

Elle sourit, certaine de la sincérité du blond. Il lui rendit son sourire et, dans un élan impulsif, il déposa un baiser rapide sur sa joue.

-Bonne nuit, Hermione.

« Bonne nuit, Drago »

Il quitta sa chambre, laissant la jeune fille à sa solitude. Elle fila aussitôt à la salle de bain, prit une douche rapide et enfila sa chemise de nuit. Une fois glissée dans les draps, elle repensa à son étrange journée. Si on lui avait dit qu'elle finirait par passer une journée avec les Serpentards, elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Pourtant, elle avait réellement passé une belle journée, qui lui avait permis de penser à autre chose qu'à sa douleur.

Cependant, le fait de penser à cette douleur qui vivait en elle, la fit rejaillir. Elle prit Hermione aux tripes qui fondit en larmes en songeant à ses parents. Elle avait encore un long chemin à parcourir avant de pouvoir faire son deuil, aujourd'hui cela lui semblait si dur. Elle se roula en boule dans son grand lit, tentant de s'endormir.

Dans la chambre en face, Drago se retournait dans son lit en repensant à la brune. Il avait été surpris de la voir s'intégrer aussi facilement, mais il était content. Il avait eu l'impression qu'elle passait une bonne journée en leur compagnie. Cependant, il n'était pas naïf, il savait que la souffrance de la jeune fille ne s'effacerait pas du jour au lendemain, mais peut être qu'avec leur aide, elle y arriverait. Il avait envie d'essayer en tout cas. Il se tourna sur le côté, prêt à s'endormir. Au bout de deux minutes, il se releva assoiffé.

Alors qu'il remontait vers sa chambre avec son verre d'eau, il s'arrêta devant la porte de son invitée. Il tendit l'oreille, espérant percevoir sa respiration ralentie par le soleil. Au lieu de ça, il eut l'impression d'entendre un souffle saccadé. Il ouvrit doucement la porte, passant sa tête dans la chambre.

-Hermione ? Murmura-t-il.

Bien qu'il fasse noir dans la pièce, il perçu une forme se relever. Conforté dans son intuition que quelque chose n'allait pas, il avança à tâtons vers le lit. Une fois arrivé à son but, il s'assit sur le bord.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il en entendant la rouge et or renifler.

Puis, se rappelant de son mutisme, il ajouta :

-Hoche la tête pour me répondre.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Il mit sa main sur la joue de la jeune fille pour sentir son hochement de tête. Celle-ci était humide, signe évident des larmes qui avait coulées.

Elle hocha la tête doucement pour répondre à la question du blond.

-C'est à cause de tes parents ?

Elle hocha.

-Ils te manquent ?

Elle hocha.

Il y eut un silence. Puis, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il disait, Drago ajouta :

-Tu veux que je reste avec toi ?

Surprise, la jeune fille ne répondit pas. Puis, au bout de quelques secondes, elle hocha doucement la tête, remerciant la pénombre de cacher les rougeurs de ses joues.

Le jeune homme fit le même remerciement, gêné d'avoir proposé sans réfléchir. Rien ne pouvait présager que sa présence aidait la jeune fille. Maintenant que c'était fait, il n'allait pas la laisser seule.

-Décale-toi, lui intima-t-il doucement.

Une fois que ce fut fait, il se glissa à côté d'elle sous la couverture. Tout à coup, la jeune fille colla sa tête sur son torse, laissant ses larmes coulées. D'instinct, Drago tenta de la calmer en la serrant contre lui, sa main caressant doucement ses cheveux.

Ils ne prononcèrent pas un mot, se contentant de rester là. Elle, bercée par les larmes. Lui, présent pour elle.

Sans avoir conscience du temps qui s'était écoulé, Drago sentit finalement Hermione s'endormir contre lui. Il souffla alors doucement, soulagé qu'elle ait trouvé le sommeil. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa engloutir à son tour par Morphée.

Voilà ! Qu'en dites-vous ? N'hésitez pas à laisser une Review pour me donner votre avis ! :D

Bisouuus !


	5. Chapter 5

**Stacy La Naine'xo2002** : Merci beaucoup pour la Review et pour les compliments ! Ça me touche beaucoup !

 **Maxine3482** : Merci beaucoup J'espère que la suite te plaira autant

Voilà la suite !

Une semaine passa au même rythme. Après la première nuit, Drago et Hermione avait pris l'habitude de dormir ensemble, la présence du Serpentard semblait apaiser la jeune fille. Lorsque les cauchemars la prenaient, elle s'accrochait au blond comme a une bouée de sauvetage, tandis que lui tentait de la calmer. La douleur ne revenait réellement que le soir, les journées se passaient en compagnie des cinq Serpentards ou de Drago.

Elle avait découvert qu'ils étaient des amis dévoués et rieurs. Blaise était un clown, souvent en dispute avec Pansy, même s'ils se réconciliaient aussi sec. La brune était gentille, contrairement à l'idée que l'on s'en faisait, elle aimait rire et profiter de la vie. Astoria était plus posée, plus délicate mais elle avait démontré une force digne d'un lion quand il s'agissait de ses amis. Théo était le plus calme et discret, extrêmement intelligent, il avait le plus souvent le nez plongé dans un livre. Hermione s'entendait bien avec lui, elle avait l'impression de trouver un frère. Bien que ses amis lui manquent, la rouge et or se sentait à sa place avec eux.

Cependant, l'amitié la plus forte était avec Drago. Leur complicité était de plus en plus grande, ils passaient toutes leurs journées ensemble, le jeune homme se creusant pour trouver de quoi la distraire ou l'amuser. Il s'était rendu compte que, derrière son apparence de miss-je-sait-tout, elle était pleine d'esprit, drôle et sarcastique. Elle avait des traits de caractère digne d'une Serpentard.

La seule ombre au tableau pour Drago était le mutisme de la jeune fille. Il avait fait beaucoup de recherche pour trouver comment ça pouvait se soigner mais il n'avait rien trouvé de concluant. Jamais il n'aurait cru avoir tant envie d'entendre sa voix. Malheureusement, il semblait qu'elle seule pouvait décider de reprendre la parole.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux doucement, et se retrouva face au visage endormi de Drago. Ses cheveux blonds lui tombant devant les yeux, il avait des airs angéliques. C'était ce qu'il était, son ange-gardien personnel. Grâce à lui, elle parvenait tout doucement à avancer, pas à pas.

-Déjà réveillée ? Sourit le vert et argent en ouvrant les yeux, sortant la brune de ses pensées.

Elle attrapa son parchemin sur la table de nuit.

« Oui, tu ronfles »

-N'importe quoi, un Malefoy ne ronfle pas !

« Oh que si, tu ronfles ! Et tu te retournes tout le temps ! »

Il leva ses yeux vers elle et vit sa moue moqueuse.

-Tu te fous de moi en fait ?

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réaliser, il l'attrapa par la taille et se mit à la chatouiller. La jeune fille se tordait sous la torture du blond, riant silencieusement.

-On va déjeuner ? Demanda-t-il, une fois qu'il eut arrêté.

Hermione hocha la tête et ils sortirent du lit.

-Bonjour les enfants, S'écria Narcissa lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle à manger. Assise en bout de table, elle savourait son café.

-Bonjour mère, répondit Drago alors qu'Hermione sourit simplement à la maitresse de maison.

-Vous avez bien dormi ?

-Très bien, en ce qui me concerne.

Puis se tournant vers la rouge et or, il ajouta avec un clin d'œil :

-Et toi, Hermione ?

« Bien aussi ».

Ils avaient préféré gardés pour eux leur petit arrangement nocturne, ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres ou les effusions de Narcissa.

Hermione s'empara d'une brioche tandis que Drago s'attaquait aux œufs brouillés. Le repas du matin se déroulait toujours dans l'abondance en nourriture et dans le calme, la mère et le fils n'étant pas du matin, le silence était de mise, ce qui convenait tout à fait à la Gryffondor.

Le repas était presque achevé lorsque la quiétude fut interrompue.

-N'y-a-t-il personne pour accueillir un homme dans cette maison ? S'exclama une voix éloignée.

Narcissa et Drago échangèrent un regard, cherchant la confirmation de leurs pensées dans les yeux de l'autre.

-Et bien alors ? Reprit la voix en entrant dans la pièce.

-Lucius !

Avant que les deux jeunes aient esquissé un geste, l'épouse de Lucius Malefoy se jeta à son cou, l'étreignant avec force.

-Cissa, je ne peux plus respirer ! Finit par dire Lucius, en riant doucement.

-Oh excuse-moi

Alors qu'elle lâchait son mari, les larmes de soulagement coulèrent sans qu'elle puisse les contrôler.

-Voyons, mon amour, calmes-toi ! Je vais bien.

-Je me suis tellement inquiétée, par morgane !

Elle rit et se jeta sur ses lèvres, l'embrassant tendrement. Hermione observait la scène avec tendresse mêlé à la surprise. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé Lucius Malefoy capable d'autant de tendresse. Aux yeux des gens, il était un homme froid et dur, pas un mari affectueux.

Une fois leur étreinte passée, Lucius regarda par-dessus l'épaule de sa femme. Ses yeux brillèrent d'une lueur différente en apercevant leur fils. Drago se leva et marcha jusqu'au couple.

-Salut papa. Content que tu sois rentré.

-Efface moi cette moue narquoise, rit le père en prenant son fils dans ses bras.

Cette vision la fit mal à la brune, restée à l'écart du tableau familial. Elle était heureuse pour son ami, il lui avait plusieurs fois confié, durant la semaine, qu'il s'inquiétait pour son père et qu'il espérait son retour rapide. Malgré tout, les voir tous les trois lui rappela que plus jamais elle n'aurait ce genre de moment avec sa propre famille, elle était seule à présent. Remarquant le changement d'humeur de la jeune fille, Drago dit à l'attention de son père :

-Papa, tu te souviens de notre invitée, Hermione Granger ?

-Bien entendu, répondit-il en s'avançant vers elle, la main tendue. Elle s'en saisit et il lui embrassa le bout des doigts, tel un gentleman.

-J'ai été désolé d'apprendre ce qui est arrivé à votre famille, Miss, je vous présente toute mes condoléances.

La jeune fille hocha la tête avec un mince sourire pour remercier l'homme.

-Hermione souffre de mutisme émotionnel, Papa, elle ne saurait pas te répondre.

Intrigué, l'ainé se tourna vers son fils puis sur Hermione.

-Je l'ignorais, excusez-moi.

Une fois de plus, elle sourit pour toute réponse, compréhensive.

-Ce n'est pas bien grave, t'en fais pas, ajouta Drago en s'approchant. Il mit son bras autour des frêles épaules de la brunette. Ça va s'arranger, hein Herm ?

Elle hocha la tête en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux du blond. Lucius remarqua qu'en une seule semaine, leur amitié avait pris racine. Ils s'entendaient bien, de toute évidence.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que vous êtes bien ici, Miss.

Hermione le regarda, semblant lui demander quelque chose en silence qu'il n'arrivait pas à saisir. Ce fut Drago qui s'exprima pour elle, paraissant la comprendre sans qu'aucun mot fût nécessaire.

-Elle voudrait que tu l'appelles Hermione je crois.

La jeune femme acquiesça vigoureusement, en souriant à l'ainé.

-Oh. Très bien Hermione, dit-il enjoué.

-Lucius, peut-être qu'une douche vous ferait du bien à présent.

Narcissa était restée en retrait, observant son mari, qui lui avait tant manqué, accueillir la jeune orpheline.

-Bonne idée, ma chérie.

-Nous vous verrons tout à l'heure les enfants.

Alors que le couple s'éclipsait, les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent tout sourire. Ils avaient bien compris que les deux adultes avaient besoin de se retrouver seuls.

-Alors, on fait quoi aujourd'hui ?

Hermione sortit son parchemin pour lui répondre.

« Comme tu veux ».

-Blaise a proposé qu'on aille tous chez lui aujourd'hui, ça te dit ?

« Oui, d'accord »

-Va te préparer alors, on se retrouve dans une demie heure pour transplaner.

La journée se déroula au même rythme que les précédentes, alimentée par les rires et les querelles de Blaise et Pansy. Cette dernière s'entendait particulièrement bien avec la Gryffondor, elles s'étaient trouvés plusieurs points communs, et il plaisait beaucoup au deux Serpentards de faire découvrir le monde de la mode à la rouge et or. Elle y avait été tellement étrangère qu'elles avaient de quoi faire, jouant avec elle comme avec une poupée, ce qui ne les empêchaient pas de toujours respecter ce que la brune voulait. Cependant, elle avait essentiellement passé sa journée avec Théo cette fois. Alors que les autres disputaient une partie de Quidditch version réduite, les deux intellos s'étaient installés sur la terrasse avec plusieurs livres et avaient lus et dissertés toute l'après-midi.

Drago avait gardé un œil protecteur sur son amie durant toute la journée, s'assurant qu'elle allait bien. Ses terreurs nocturnes l'inquiétaient, il avait lu que c'était normal après une perte aussi importante mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir mal pour elle lorsqu'elle se réveillait en larmes en se blottissant contre lui. Il s'était attaché à sa présence, elle savait écouter et être présente sans être imposante, il aimait sentir qu'elle était là pour lui autant qu'il voulait l'être pour elle.

Alors qu'ils franchissaient le seuil du Manoir Malefoy, Drago s'étonnait de l'attitude d'Hermione. Qu'elle soit silencieuse n'avait rien d'étonnant en soi, cependant il sentait quelque chose dans son attitude, une tension presque palpable l'habitait. Elle ne l'avait pas regardé une seule fois durant la descente de l'allée. Alors qu'ils entraient, il n'y tint plus et lui demanda ce qu'il y avait.

« Rien, ne t'en fais pas. »

-Hermione, je t'en prie ! Tu es étrange depuis qu'on a quitté la maison de Blaise, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

Elle cacha le parchemin, sachant que sa pensé s'y inscrirait, confirmant au blond qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose. Exaspéré, il tourna les talons et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce.

Une voix enroué mais fraîche lui répondit :

-Tout va bien, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Il se tourna d'un coup, braquant ses yeux dans ceux de la Gryffondor.

-Herm…Tu…Tu…Tu parles ?!

-On dirait bien, dit-elle doucement, réapprenant à utiliser sa voix.

-Oh morgane, Hermione c'est fantastique, s'écria le jeune homme en fonçant sur elle.

Il la prit dans ses bras et la fit voltiger dans les airs, ravi pour elle.

-Il faut qu'on le dise à mes parents ! Dit-il en lui attrapant le bras. Il commença à s'avancer vers la sortie lorsqu'il fut interrompu une nouvelle fois.

-At…Attends, Drago.

Une fois de plus, il se tourna vers elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

-Attends ?

-Non, après.

-Drago ?

Un sourire fendit le visage du Serpentard tandis qu'il la prenait une fois de plus dans ses bras.

-J'ai eu très envie de t'entendre dire mon prénom, Herm, chuchota-t-il dans ses cheveux.

Elle lui sourit alors qu'il la lâchait, complice. Drago se dit qu'ils allaient pouvoir réellement apprendre à se connaître maintenant. Il prévoyait déjà les longs débats qu'ils allaient pouvoir tenir.

 _Oui,_ songea-t-il, _on progresse vraiment maintenant._

Voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre ! Merci de m'avoir lue, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une Review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé Ca fera venir le prochain chapitre plus vite :D

Bisous !


	6. Chapter 6

Hello à tous,

Tout d'abord je voudrais m'excuser pour le retard dans le post du chapitre, j'ai eu pas mal de boulot au tribunal, je n'ai pas eu le temps :( Je vous promet de publier plus régulièrement la suite, le rush des travaux étant passé

Voilà la suite, qui j'espère vous plaira !

 **Berenice (Guest) :** Haha Merci ! :)

 **Maxine3482 :** Merci beaucoup :)

 **Stacy La Naine'xo2002 :** Merci, merci ! Voilà la suite que tu attendais :)

 **Chouppy :** Merci, c'est très gentil :) Voilà la suite

 **Guest :** Merci, voilà une petite évolution :)

Hermione se réveilla seule, pour la première fois depuis son arrivée au manoir. Elle tâtonna la place vide où se tenait d'habitude le blond. Etonnée, elle se releva pour observer la chambre. Vu la pénombre, il ne devait pas être plus de 8h et Drago était déjà levé ? Ce n'était pas normal.

-Bonjour, s'écria le concerné en pénétrant dans la pièce avec fracas, un plateau à déjeuner dans les mains, vêtu de son pantalon de pyjama. Il se posa lourdement sur le lit, faisant rebondir la Gryffondor.

-Bonjour, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je n'avais pas envie de manger avec mes parents alors j'ai monté notre déjeuner.

-C'est très gentil mais je ne parlais pas de ça. Je me demandais ce que tu faisais debout à 8h ?

-Oh ! Tu m'as envoyé ton bras dans le visage, ça m'a réveillé.

-Oh merlin, Drago je suis désolée ! Rougit la jeune fille, confuse.

Elle baissa les yeux vers le plateau, et entendit le rire du vert et argent.

-Ne te moques pas de moi !

-Désolé, ta tête était trop comique !

-Vil serpent !

-Merci.

Ils se sourirent, complices et commencèrent à manger en silence.

Ces derniers jours, ils avaient passés le plus clair de leurs temps enfermés dans la chambre de l'un ou de l'autre, faisant répéter la Gryffondor pour qu'elle retrouve toute sa parole. Ils avaient développé une complicité au-delà de celle que lui avait avec ses amis et elle avec les siens. D'un commun accord, ils avaient décidé de garder le retour de la voix de la brune pour eux, comme un secret qui les liait encore plus.

Drago se perdit dans sa contemplation d'Hermione. Assise en tailleur sur le lit, les cheveux en bataille, elle était vêtue d'un short bleu assez court et d'un débardeur gris, il la trouva magnifique. Au cours des derniers jours, il avait découvert sa beauté, toujours masquée derrière ses grands vêtements. Le retour du beau temps avait permis à la jeune fille de se découvrir un peu, troquant ses pantalons par des shorts ou des jupes, et ses pulls par des débardeurs. Le Serpentard avait alors réalisé que son amie possédait des atouts bien masqués.

A vrai dire, la première fois qu'elle était apparue vêtue ainsi devant lui, il avait mis plusieurs secondes pour s'en remettre. Il avait dégluti fortement et tenté, tant bien que mal, de garder les yeux braqués ailleurs que sur ses longues jambes ou sur sa poitrine divinement moulée dans ses t-shirts.

Concentrée dans son déjeuner, la Gryffondor ne s'était pas aperçu des réflexions du blond. Elle releva les yeux vers lui et sourit, narquoise, en constatant qu'il semblait absorbé dans sa contemplation. Doucement, elle déposa le plateau repas sur le sol, en prévision de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Sans crier gare, elle bondit sur le blond et le chatouilla fortement.

-Her…Hermi…Hermione…Arr…Arrête ! Haleta-t-il sous la torture.

-Reconnais que je suis la meilleure !

-Ja…Jamais !

-Allez, Drago, un petit effort !

-No…Non !

Elle reprit son manège de plus belle, faisant se tordre le blond sous elle, hurlant tous les deux de rire.

Au bout de 30 longues secondes, il capitula :

-Trè…Très bien !

Elle s'arrêta pour le laisser parler.

-Tu es la meilleure, marmonna-t-il dans un souffle.

Elle rit de plus belle en relâchant sa prise. Tout à coup, elle réalisa qu'elle était à cheval sur lui, les mains posées sur son torse nu. Ses yeux s'accrochèrent aux orbes grises du blond et le temps sembla se suspendre. Il se redressa sur ses coudes, rapprochant son visage de la brune alors que leurs regards ne se lâchaient plus. Elle se raccrocha au cou du jeune homme, tandis que son visage se rapprochait plus encore. Elle sentit son souffle sur ses lèvres, haletant. Il frôla ses lèvres alors qu'un pop raisonna derrière eux.

-Monsieur a demandé à Olly de venir chercher le plateau déjeuner.

Drago sursauta et regarda l'elfe qui était apparu tandis qu'Hermione sautait sur ses pieds et filait dans sa chambre en marmonnant qu'elle allait s'habiller. Il hocha la tête dans sa direction, distrait.

Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire exactement ?

Olly repartit dans un nouveau pop et Drago suivit l'exemple de la brune, et alla s'habiller à son tour.

Lorsqu'ils se rejoignirent dans le couloir, ils firent en sorte de parler de tout sauf de ce qui avait failli arriver plus tôt. D'un accord tacite, ils avaient décidé que c'était à mettre dans la case des choses dont on ne parlera jamais.

-Théo m'a envoyé un hibou, il refait une journée piscine. Ça te tente ?

-Euh…Oui, pourquoi pas.

-Tu n'as pas l'air emballée.

-C'est juste que…Ils vont le savoir, que je reparle.

-Pourquoi ?

-Drago, je n'ai pas envie de leur cacher. Tant qu'on ne les voyait pas, c'était facile de ne pas le dire mais maintenant, je n'aimerais pas, j'aurais l'impression de mentir.

-D'accord, sourit le Serpentard, on leur dira alors.

-Merci.

-On y va ?

-Et tes parents ?

-Ils ne sont pas là, ils nous ont laissé une note à la cuisine, ils partent quelques jours dans leur maison de vacances.

-Ils ont besoin de se retrouver je suppose.

-Je pense oui, je ne les ai jamais vu comme ça à vrai dire, mon père est tellement…Présent, à l'écoute.

Son regard se perdit dans le vague, tandis qu'il replongeait dans les souvenirs de son enfance. Au bout de quelques secondes à l'observer, Hermione posa sa main sur la joue du jeune homme, le ramenant à l'instant présent, et lui sourit.

-Merci, tu écoutes toujours toi.

-C'est normal, Drago.

-Allez, en route !

Il l'attrapa par les épaules et se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Une fois le grillage de la propriété passée, ils transplanèrent chez Théo

-Salut vous deux ! S'écria Pansy, en les voyant arriver de loin.

-Salut, répondit Drago.

Ils s'avancèrent pour faire la bise à chacun, comme d'habitude ils étaient les derniers.

-Bah alors, vous foutiez quoi ? S'exclama d'ailleurs Blaise, des sous-entendus dans la voix.

-Ta gueule, Blaise !

-Monsieur est susceptible.

Le métis sourit de plus belle devant le regard noir du blond et les joues rouges de la brune. La blague circulait entre eux depuis quelques jours, tous ayant remarqués qu'ils étaient très complices et qu'ils les avaient beaucoup moins vu ces derniers jours.

-Sérieusement, on ne vous a pas beaucoup vu cette semaine, vous avez fait quoi ? Demanda à son tour Astoria.

Drago regarda Hermione, qui lui sourit et hocha la tête. Il vint se placer à côté d'elle et attendit.

-On me faisait renaitre, dit la jeune fille.

Les quatre Serpentards la fixèrent, choqués. Venait-elle vraiment de parler ? Oui, apparemment.

-Par Morgane, Grangie, c'est de nouveau toi ! S'écria Blaise en fonçant sur elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Les autres suivirent en y allant chacun de leur commentaire.

C'est sur cette bonne nouvelle que la journée commença. Ils s'installèrent autour de la table de jardin, discutant à tout va. Vers onze heure, jugeant que le soleil chauffait assez, ils décidèrent de faire un plongeon. Les garçons foncèrent dans la piscine en boxer alors que les filles montèrent dans la chambre de Théo se changer.

Une fois les trois jeune filles seules, Pansy se tourna vers la Gryffondor.

-Alors, il se passe quoi entre Drago et toi ?

-Quoi ? Mais…Mais rien enfin, bafouilla la brune, surprise par l'attaque.

-Nous la fait pas, tu as virée rouge pivoine quand Blaise vous l'a demandé tout à l'heure.

-C'est vrai, Hermione, sourit à son tour Astoria.

-Les filles, s'il vous plait.

-Crache le morceau !

-Mais oui, dis-nous ! On en parlera pas aux garçons si c'est ce qui t'inquiète.

-Mais il n'y a rien, je vous assure.

-Rien du tout ? Pourquoi tu deviens aussi rouge alors ?

La brune comprit qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas, à la vue du sourire de deux Serpentards. Elle soupira et s'assit sur le lit, tandis que les deux autres échangeaient un regard de vainqueur.

-Il ne s'est rien passé, dit finalement la Gryffondor, mais ce matin il y a failli.

-Quoi ? Comment ça ? Raconte !

-Pan, doucement, tu vas l'effrayer.

-Désolée. Vas-y, intima-t-elle à la brune, la moue contrite.

-En fait, je me suis réveillée toute seule ce matin ce qui n'est pas normal parce qu'habitude, Drago dort bien après moi et j'…

-Attend ! Tu dors avec Drago ?

Hermione rougit de plus belle, réalisant sa gaffe. Aucun d'entre eux ne savait qu'ils dormaient ensemble.

-En fait…Oui, mais c'est parce que je ne dors pas bien, alors Drago m'aide la nuit mais c'est tout !

-Comment ça tu ne dors pas bien ?

Cette fois, l'inquiétude avait remplacé la curiosité sur le visage de ses deux amies et elle en fut sincèrement touchée. Elle avait découvert une bonté en elles qui pouvait dépasser celle de plusieurs Gryffondors.

-Oui…Enfin c'est compliqué… C'est à cause…Enfin…De tout ça, dit Hermione, sa voix se mourant sur la fin de sa phrase.

Pansy et Astoria comprirent qu'il s'agissait de ses parents. Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant en soi, la perte étant si importante, il y avait forcément des conséquences. Qu'elle ait retrouvé la parole était déjà un grand pas en soi, il fallait y aller doucement. Elles avaient bien compris qu'Hermione ne voulait pas en parler, elles n'avaient jamais abordé le sujet d'ailleurs mais, bien qu'il ne se fût passé que peu de temps, les deux Serpentards s'étaient attachés à la rouge et or, elles s'étaient bien trouvés toutes les trois et elles tenaient sincèrement à ce qu'elle aille mieux. En plus, elles n'avaient pas oublié ce que la Gryffondor avaient fait pour eux tous.

Pansy se plaça devant la rouge et or, dont le sourire s'était fané, l'attrapant par les épaules, elle planta son regard dans celui de son amie et lui dit, déterminée :

-Tu sais que tu peux nous parler, si tu le souhaites ? Personne ne te forcera mais quand tu en auras besoin, compte sur nous, d'accord ?

-Merci Pansy, répondit la brune, émue, merci à toutes les deux.

-C'est normal, Hermione, ajouta Astoria, tu fais partie des nôtres maintenant. On veille les uns sur les autres.

-Bien ! Maintenant que nous avons finis avec l'émotion, revenons à notre sujet !

Astoria et Hermione échangèrent un regard de désespoir. Quand Pansy voulait quelque chose, il était difficile de le lui refuser.

-J'en étais où ?

-Il n'était pas là à ton réveil.

-Exact. Donc je me réveille toute seule, ce qui m'étonne et d'un coup, il débarque avec un plateau déjeuner.

-Trop mignon.

-Adorable

-Oui, oui, peu importe. Il s'installe avec son plateau, on mange et, à un moment, je me rends compte qu'il est perdu dans ses pensées, alors je pose le plateau sur le sol doucement et je lui bondis dessus.

-Quoi ? Tu lui as sauté dessus ?

-Pas pour ce que tu penses, Pansy ! Je lui saute dessus pour le chatouiller !

-T'es trop bizarre, Granger. Quand les filles sautent sur Drago, ce n'est pas pour le chatouiller enfin !

-Tu veux la fin oui ou non ?

-Oui !

-Bon ! Donc je le chatouille, vengeance à toute les fois où il m'a eue, ça dure un moment, je finis par m'arrêter et là… Je réalise que je suis à cheval sur lui, les mains posées sur ses muscl…

-Il était tout nu ?!

-Non, torse nu.

-Ouai, c'est pareil.

-Pansy !

-Bah quoi ?

-Arrête de l'interrompre !

-Exactement !

-Bon, bon. Continue.

-On se regarde, pas sur de ce qu'il se passe et il se redresse sur ses coudes, du coup il me fait chanceler alors je me rattrape à son cou.

-Ooooh !

-Pansy !

-Pardon.

-Ca rapproche nos visages et je sens qu'il se rapproche de plus en plus mais je ne l'arrête pas, c'est comme si j'étais… déconnectée.

-Et après ?

-Rien. Olly est arrivé.

-Tu plaisantes ?!

-Non.

-Stupide elfe de maison !

-Pansy !

-C'est vrai quoi, ça gâche tout !

-Vous en avez parlez après ? demanda Astoria.

-Non, quand Olly est arrivée je suis partie m'habiller et après je voulais voir s'il allait m'en parler mais il n'a rien dit.

-Pourquoi tu ne lui en as pas reparlés toi ?

-Parce que s'il veut oublier, je ne vais pas insister là-dessus. Et puis ce n'est pas quelque chose d'important, juste un moment d'égarement.

-Un moment d'égarement ?

-Ecoutez les filles, j'adore l'amitié que j'ai avec lui, elle commence tout juste, comme avec vous, et je n'ai pas envie de tout gâcher en reparlant de ça, surtout si pour lui ce n'était rien.

-Donc pour toi, c'était important ?

-No…Non, je n'ai pas dit ça !

-C'est tout comme, sourit Pansy, goguenarde.

-Tu m'énerves !

Puis se tournant vers Astoria :

-Tu en penses quoi Ast ?

-Je pense que si ça doit arriver, ça se produira. Ne te prend pas la tête pour l'instant, laisse les choses se dérouler.

-Elle n'a pas tort, je suis d'accord.

-Vous avez sans doute raison, sourit Hermione, quelque peu rassurée.

-Je vous jures les gars, je n'ai pas su quoi dire après !

-Tu m'étonnes ! Rit Blaise.

Dans la piscine, Drago avait fait part des évènements de ce matin à ses deux meilleurs amis. Aussi perturbé que la Gryffondor, il s'était retrouvé démuni devant elle après coup.

-Je fais quoi maintenant ?

-Tu fonces et tu lui roule la pelle de sa vie !

-Blaise ! S'exaspérèrent les deux autres.

-Bah quoi ?

-Ce serait complètement débile ! Je te rappelle qu'elle vient de perdre ses parents, elle est chez moi pour se remettre, je ne me vois pas lui sauter dessus ! Et puis on commence tout juste à être vraiment proches, je n'ai pas envie de tout foutre en l'air !

-Vaut mieux que tu laisses couler pour l'instant, dit sagement Théo, si votre relation doit évoluer, il vaut mieux que vous vous connaissiez avant.

-Ouai, qu'elle voit ton sale caractère !

-Ta gueule, Zabini !

-Quand je dis qu'il est susceptible ? C'est Hermione qui te rend comme ça en fait ?

-Par Morgane, tu ne peux pas arrêter de dire des conneries et m'aider ?!

-Excuse-moi, se calma finalement le métis, en voyant l'air sérieux de son ami.

-En tout cas, c'est la première fois que je te vois aussi inquiet pour une fille, d'habitude leur opinion tu t'en fou, sauf pour Pan et Ast.

-Ce n'est pas n'importe quelle fille les gars, on s'entend vraiment bien. Hermione est vraiment super, même si je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça, j'ai pas envie de gâcher notre amitié maintenant. Encore moins avec tout ce qu'elle a vécu et ce qu'elle vit encore.

-Comment ça ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu as dit « ce qu'elle vit encore », comment ça ? Demanda Théo.

-Oh… Elle a des terreurs nocturnes.

-Hein ? Grogna Blaise.

-Elle se réveille en larmes, terrorisée, c'est comme ça quasiment toutes les nuits.

-Merde, marmonna le métis, inquiet cette fois, on peut l'aider ?

-Pas vraiment, j'ai fait des recherches là-dessus mais il n'y a rien à faire qu'attendre que ça passe.

-Tu es avec elle dans ces moments-là ?

-Oui, j'essaie de la calmer le plus souvent.

-Et ça fonctionne ?

-En général, oui.

-Alors c'est déjà un début. Ne t'inquiète pas trop.

-Mais non ! Regarde, elle a déjà retrouvé sa voix, elle progresse.

Blaise se voulait rassurant, Drago le savait mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter, l'air soucieux de Théo n'arrangeant rien.

-Tu en penses quoi ?

-Si ça fonctionne, c'est un bon début. Je pense qu'elle extériorise comme elle peut sa douleur, le mieux serait qu'elle en parle à quelqu'un.

Drago hocha la tête, il savait Théodore d'un pragmatisme naturel.

Ils interrompirent leur conversation en entendant le rire des trois jeunes filles qui s'approchaient.

-Ah beh quand même ! On attendait nous !

-Blaise, tais-toi !

-Pansy, pourquoi tu me hais ?

-Parce que ta voix irrite mes oreilles.

-Méchante !

Il éclaboussa la vert et argent, ainsi qu'Astoria et Hermione, alors qu'elles descendaient délicatement dans l'eau. Le regard de Pansy se fit noir tandis qu'elle plongeait sur le métis pour le couler. S'en suivit une course à la noyade, auquel se joignirent Théo et Astoria, laissant Drago et Hermione plus ou moins seuls.

-Tout va bien ? Lui demanda-t-il en s'approchant.

-Oui et toi ?

-Oui, vous avez mis longtemps à descendre.

-On a pas mal discuté.

-Ah ?

-En fait, Pansy m'a dit que je pourrais compter sur elles deux si j'avais besoin de parler.

Elle sourit en repensant aux mots de son amie. Le sourire se propagea jusqu'à Drago qui à son tour, attrapa la Gryffondor par les épaules et, braquant son regard dans les pupilles chocolatées, assena :

-Tu pourras compter sur nous tous, Hermione. Quoi qu'il arrive, nous sommes tes amis à présent.

Emue aux larmes, la jeune fille ne sut quoi dire tant la véracité de ce lui promettait le blond lui serrait le cœur de bonheur, alors elle sauta au cou du Serpentard, l'étreignant avec force.

-Merci, Drago, murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

-C'est normal, sourit-il en déposant un bisou dans ses cheveux.

Elle s'écarta de lui et ils se sourirent, complices.

-On les rejoints ? S'exclama-t-elle, sa joie revenue.

-Toi d'abord.

Il fit une courbette pour appuyer son propos tandis qu'elle plongea élégamment pour rejoindre la guerre qui semblait se jouer à l'autre bout de la piscine.

En la regardant nager, Drago ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était vraiment magnifique, surtout vêtue de se bikini vert pétrole.

Voilààà ! C'est tout pour ce soir, la suite dans quelques jours… N'hésitez pas à laisser une Review, elle arrivera plus vite ! Bisous à tous !


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour, bonjour !

Voilà un nouveau chapitre, histoire de compenser le manque :p C'est un chapitre important pour moi, j'étais nerveuse en l'écrivant alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira :a

Bonne lecture !

 **Stacy La Naine'xo2002 :** Merci pour ta Review, comme toujours ça me fait très plaisir

Le mois de juillet fila sans qu'Hermione s'en rende compte. Elle faisait de grands progrès pour avancer, avec l'aide de Drago, de ses amis et même de la famille Malefoy. Elle avait découvert que Lucius et Narcissa était non seulement des parents aimants mais aussi des époux très soudés. Ils lui avaient fait une place au sein de leur famille, lui montrant qu'elle était chez elle avec eux. Lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas ensemble, Drago et Hermione passait la majeure partie de leur temps avec les Serpentards. Là aussi, Hermione se sentait acceptée, comme au sein d'une famille. Elle avait appris à se confier à la bande, comme eux se confiait. Elle avait découvert qu'ils étaient plus soudés que les membres d'un même clan et qu'ils s'entraidaient quoi qu'il arrive. Ensemble, ils riaient le plus souvent mais parvenaient aussi à parler en toute franchise, que ce soit de leur peur ou de leur avenir. La Gryffondor parvenait à présent à parler de sa famille disparue, ses terreurs nocturnes s'étaient espacées et elle commençait à avancer, à entrevoir son avenir.

Cependant, il restait certaines ombres au tableau. Tout d'abord, la guerre se profilait. Ensuite, les Mangemorts en avaient après elle. Enfin, elle pressentait que sa nouvelle amitié avec les Serpentards n'allaient pas bien passer auprès d'Harry, Ginny ou Ron.

Ceux-ci lui manquaient d'ailleurs beaucoup, elle avait envie de partager avec eux ce qu'elle vivait en ce moment. Ils lui écrivaient à chaque fois qu'il leur était possible de faire passer le courrier par l'intermédiaire de Lucius ou de Severus. Il était trop risqué d'envoyer leurs lettres par hiboux, risquant d'être interceptés. Malgré tout, elle angoissait à l'idée de leur parler de ses nouveaux amis, surtout de Drago. Son amitié avec lui dépassait tout ce qu'elle avait connu, ils partageaient absolument tout, se comprenant d'un regard, riant sans que personne ne sache pourquoi. Le blond savait deviner ses émotions d'un regard et elle comprenait ce dont il avait besoin en croisant ses yeux.

Ils n'avaient jamais reparlé du presque baiser, bien que Pansy et Astoria ne cesse de la taquiner avec ça, tout comme Blaise et Théo, qui conseillaient à Drago de retenter sa chance. Bien qu'Hermione affirme à ses deux amies qu'il n'y avait rien eu d'autres entre eux, elle devait s'avouer à elle-même qu'elle n'était pas contre. A vrai dire, elle y pensait de plus en souvent, se rendant compte que la présence du blond lui devenait indispensable.

-Mya ? Sollicita Drago en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre, la tirant de ses pensées.

Elle frissonna à l'entente du surnom dont il l'avait affublée.

-Salle de bain, cria-t-elle en réponse.

-Je peux ?

-Oui, oui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il en entrant dans la pièce, la trouvant en train de se battre avec ses cheveux.

-J'essaie de me coiffer, ce n'est pas vraiment facile !

-Je vois ça !

-Cesse de rire et va-t'en.

-Ne râle pas, attends je vais t'aider.

-Non merci !

-Cesse de faire ta tête de mule !

-Ma tête t'enmerde Malefoy !

-C'est dingue, quand tu es contrariée, je redeviens Malefoy !

Il rit de plus belle lorsqu'elle grogna, tentant de le frapper avec sa brosse à cheveux, qu'il lui arracha des mains.

-Ne bouge plus maintenant et laisse-moi faire.

Il se mit derrière elle et commença à démêler doucement sa crinière. Au bout de quelques minutes, sa tignasse devint soyeuse, ses boucles devenant des douces ondulations. La jeune fille dut reconnaitre qu'il savait y faire. En même temps, il s'était peut-être entrainer sur les filles qui défilait dans son lit. Cette pensée lui serra le cœur, sans qu'elle sût exactement pourquoi.

-Ils sont très beaux tu sais.

-Quoi ? demanda la Gryffondor en sortant de sa rêverie.

-Tes cheveux, une fois bien démêlé, ils sont super doux et très beaux.

-Merci, sourit-elle.

-Comment se fait-il qu'il devienne plus lisse à chaque fois que je brosse ?

-C'est Pansy qui me l'a donnée, c'est une brosse à propriété magique. Elle est plus efficace que les millions de Shampoing que j'ai essayé.

-Je vois, Pan est toujours pleine d'idée à ce niveau-là, sourit le blond.

-Mais dis-moi, Drago Malefoy, où as-tu appris à démêler les cheveux aussi délicatement ? Osa finalement la brune.

-Sur mes cousines, quand j'étais petit. Je suis le seul garçon de la tribu Malefoy.

-Sérieux ? Je pensais que les Sang-pur aimait avoir des garçons.

-Oh ils en ont, ils sont justes plus âgés. Tu sais, mon père est le plus jeune, ses frères et sœurs ont eu des garçons, puis leurs filles qui sont à peu près de mon âge.

-Tu ne vois ta famille que du côté de ton père ?

-A peu de choses près, oui. Ma mère n'a que ses sœurs et tu sais déjà qu'elle ne voit plus l'une et que l'autre est cinglée.

-Exact. Pourquoi ne pas avoir repris contact avec Androméda après avoir rallié l'Ordre ?

-Je crois qu'elle n'a pas osé. Moi non plus, pas même avec Nymphadora.

-Je suis sûre que tu l'adorerais.

-Peut-être.

-Je pourrais te la présenter ? Enfin si tu veux.

-Pourquoi pas, un jour, lui sourit le vert et argent en croisant son regard dans la glace.

-Donc, poursuivit la jeune fille d'un ton plus joyeux, tu étais la victime de tes cousines ?

-Oui, rit-il, elles étaient trois et c'étaient des terreurs.

-Tu les vois souvent ?

-Plus trop maintenant, on a tous grandis.

-Elles ne sont pas à Poudlard ?

-Non, elles sont en France.

-Par choix ?

-Oui, rassure-toi, les femmes Malefoy sont plus têtues que les Gryffondors !

-Eh !

-Reste tranquille ou je vais t'arracher les cheveux.

Hermione grogna pour toute réponse, créant un sourire moqueur sur le visage du blond, mais se tint tranquille.

-Voilà, c'est fini, dit le blond après quelques minutes de silence.

La brune s'admira dans le miroir, ravie de l'effet lisse de ses cheveux et se tourna vers le blond.

-Merci, Drago.

-Je t'en prie.

-Comment tu trouves ?

-Tu es magnifique, Dit-il en plaçant une mèche derrière son oreille.

Elle rougit de ravissement et baissa les yeux. De deux doigts, il remonta son menton vers le haut pour plonger ses yeux dans le regard chocolatée de la jeune fille. Le temps sembla se suspendre autour d'eux tandis que, pour la deuxième fois depuis le début de l'été, le Serpentard rapprocha ses lèvres de celle de la brune. Ce qui différa de la première fois, c'est que rien ne les interrompit. La bouche de Drago rencontra celle d'Hermione, doucement. Au bout de quelques secondes, le baiser s'intensifia, devenant plus passionné. Elle crocheta ses mains autour de son cou, tandis qu'il laissait les siennes glisser le long du dos de la brune, finissant par accrocher ses hanches.

Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il souleva la jeune fille sans se détacher de sa bouche. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il recula jusqu'à heurter la commode derrière elle. Elle étouffa un gémissement alors qu'il mordillait sa lèvre supérieure.

Tout à coup, il sembla réaliser que tout allait beaucoup trop vite. Il l'avait à peine touchée que déjà il était prêt à lui arracher ses vêtements. Il s'écarta en la reposant, s'éloignant d'un bon mètre.

Hermione reprit elle aussi ses esprits et son souffle. Que venait-il de se passer ?

Ils se regardèrent, sans savoir trop quoi dire.

-Pardon Mya, chuchota finalement Drago.

Bien qu'elle tentât de le cacher, Hermione se sentit blessée. Était-ce si terrible de l'avoir embrassée ? Ne ressentait-il rien pour elle ?

-Ce n'est rien, dit-elle finalement, la gorge nouée. Les larmes menaçaient de s'échapper, elle voulait quitter cette salle de bain.

-Non, vraiment, je ne sais pa…

-C'est bon Drago, c'est oublié, l'interrompit sèchement la brune.

Elle s'avança pour sortir, passant devant lui la tête aussi haute que possible. Cependant, il lui attrapa le bras pour la retenir, ayant remarqué le changement d'attitude. Ainsi tenue, elle était toute proche du corps du blond et sa respiration se coupa.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Mya ?

-Rien.

-S'il te plait, je te connais.

-C'est toi qui le dis.

-Tu es injuste !

-Non, réaliste, tu ne sais pas tout de moi Malefoy !

Elle se savait méchante, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, il l'avait blessée.

-Très bien, s'exaspéra le Serpentard, je ne sais pas tout c'est vrai, mais j'en sais assez pour voir que tu es fâchée ! Pourquoi ? Parce que je t'ai embrassée ?

-Ne sois pas ridicule, ce n'était rien, à mettre dans les choses à oublier !

-Vraiment ?

-Quoi ?

-C'est ce que tu veux ?

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Tu veux oublier ? Ce n'était rien ?

-C'est toi qui t'es excusé de m'avoir embrassé ! S'énerva Hermione.

-Mais non, je me suis excusée de t'avoir sauté dessus !

-Quoi ?

Elle semblait sincèrement surprise. Ainsi, il ne s'excusait pas de l'avoir embrassée mais d'avoir fait preuve de trop d'impatience ? Alors, il ne regrettait pas ?

Drago parut suivre le raisonnement de la Gryffondor, car il se rapprocha encore d'elle, mettant ses mains sur chacune de ses joues,

-Mya, je ne regrette pas de t'avoir embrassée, pour être honnête j'en avais envie, mais je n'aurais pas dû… te sauter dessus comme ça.

Elle sourit doucement, rouge pivoine.

-Tu me crois ?

-Oui.

-Bien.

Il vola ses lèvres une seconde, dans un baiser papillon, pour confirmer ses paroles. Hermione rougit de plus belle, si toutefois c'était encore possible.

-Tu comptes me regarder ? Rit le jeune homme.

-Arrête de te moquer de moi, bouda-t-elle en relevant tout de même le regard vers lui.

-Excuse-moi.

Il ne se départit pas de son sourire pour autant.

-Alors… Il se passe quoi maintenant ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais ?

-Je…Je ne…Je ne sais pas trop.

-Moi je sais.

Elle l'interrogea du regard.

-J'ai envie de recommencer, sourit-il, charmeur.

Elle rit doucement et, inspirant un bon coup, elle s'avança jusqu'à sa bouche pour l'embrasser à son tour. Quand elle le relâcha, il souriait, heureux.

-J'en conclus que tu n'es pas contre ?

-Non.

-Bien.

Cela concluait la conversation. Pour l'heure, ça leur suffisait. Ils mettraient des mots sur leur relation après, bien que ça tracasse déjà la Gryffondor. Elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'il la considère comme une fille comme les autres, qu'il pouvait avoir et jeter comme bon lui semblait. Si elle décidait qu'il entrait dans sa vie de cette manière, il ne s'engageait pas à la légère. Ce n'était pas son genre de s'amuser, on le lui reprochait assez souvent, mais elle était comme ça.

Son air soucieux n'échappa pas au Serpentard qui la connaissait assez pour suivre le cours de ses pensées.

-Je vois que tes rouages tournent encore à plein régime.

-C'est vrai, excuse-moi.

-Ne t'excuse pas, c'est toi. Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse.

-Je te connais Drago, je connais ta réputation aussi.

-Ah. Et alors ?

-Je ne serais pas ce genre de fille, je ne suis pas comme ça, je n'embrasse pas les gens pour rien, si tu penses faire de moi ce gen…

-Stop ! Par Morgane, Mya, comment tu fais pour réfléchir à ce point ?

-Tu te moques encore ?

-Non, j'essaie de te suivre !

Il se tut une seconde, formant sa pensée puis reprit :

-Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour penser que je pouvais te considérer comme « ce genre de fille ». Mya, tu es avant tout mon amie, je ne prendrais jamais le risque de tout gâcher pour rien. Je ne vais pas te mentir, je ne sais pas ce que c'est qu'une relation stable, je n'en ai jamais eu, mais avec toi, je… Je l'imagine depuis un moment.

-Alors…Tu serais prêt à…T'engager ?

-Tu me demandes le mariage ?

-T'es con !

-Je te fais rire au moins.

-Réponds.

-Et bien…Oui.

-Je veux un homme fidèle tu sais ?

-Tu serais d'accord alors ?

-Et un homme présent.

-Tu serais d'accord ?

-Et je n'ai pas l'intention de me cacher.

-TU SERAIS D'ACCORD ? Cria-t-il.

-Oui.

-Bien.

-Arrête de dire ça.

-D'accord.

-Drago !

-Mya, je m'ouvre à toute les possibilités avec toi, dit-il avec sérieux, je ne veux pas me cacher non plus, je suis déjà présent et il me semble évident qu'aucune fille ne pourra faire le poids.

-Bien, sourit-elle.

A nouveau, elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa.

-Tu viens ? On sort d'ici ? Dit-elle en se reculant.

-Oui.

Il lui attrapa la main, enlaçant leurs doigts. Tous deux furent surpris par le naturel du geste.

Une fois sorti de la salle de bain, la brune se dirigea vers son lit.

-Tu vas où ?

-Mettre mes chaussures.

Assise sur son lit, elle se pencha pour enfiler ses sandales. Drago l'observa, ses longs cheveux retombait tandis que ses doigts s'affairaient sur les attaches de ses chaussures. De là où il était, il avait une vue imprenable sur le décolleté de la Gryffondor, où il remarqua un grain de beauté. Il se promit de mémoriser chacun de ceux-ci un jour, mais pas tout de suite. Il se rendit compte que plus il la regardait, plus il la trouvait belle. Il sourit tout seul, pour une fois, l'avenir se profilait plus heureux pour lui. Et maintenant, il était certain d'avoir Hermione avec lui.

-On y va ?

-Oui.

Elle tendit la main vers lui, il enlaça à nouveau leurs doigts et ils se mirent en route pour aller chez Pansy cette fois. La Serpentard avait enfin son manoir libre, sa mère étant en déplacement. Elle avait donc invité ses amis à son tour.

-Tu sais qu'ils vont tout de suite le savoir ? Interrogea Drago.

-Et alors ?

-Rien.

-Je t'ai dit que je ne me cacherais pas.

-Je n'ai rien contre, je te préviens c'est tout. Attends-toi à ce que Pan et Ast te fasse un interrogatoire.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je gère, lui sourit-elle.

C'est donc confiant et main dans la main qu'ils transplanèrent pour la manoir Parkinson, prêt à affronter les questions de leurs amis.

Voilààà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, j'étais très angoissée à l'écriture de ce chapitre ! Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé Au prochain chapitre, les réactions de la petite bande ! Bisouuus !


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Voilà le chapitre 8, qui j'espère vous plaira ! Mais avant, quelques réponses aux Reviews, qui me font énormément plaisir, surtout sur ce dernier chapitre parce que j'étais vraiment angoissée à l'écriture.**

 **Love the Original Family** : Merci infiniment, ça me fait plaisir

 **Berenice (Guest)** : Merci, merci J'espère que la réaction te satisfera, pour les Gryffis, il faudra encore attendre un peu mais ça arrive :p

 **Stacy La Naine'xo2002** : Et bien voilà, l'interrogatoire est là :p J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue Merci

 **Chouppy** : Waouh, merci pour ta Review ! Désolée pour la frustration mais tu devrais trouver ton bonheur dans ce chapitre :p J'espère que leurs réactions te plaira, pour les Gryffis, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite mais ça risque d'être explosifs, en effet :p Encore merci, j'espère que la suite de plaira tout autant !  
 **Guest** : Merci, merci ! Voilà la suite :p

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! S'écria Pansy après qu'Hermione lui ai raconté ses aventures du matin.

-Quoi ?

-Tu lui as vraiment dit que tu voulais de l'engagement ?

-Oui.

-Waouh !

-Qu'est-ce que ça à de si surprenant ? Vous deviez vous doutez que je n'allais pas juste m'amuser, je ne suis pas comme ça !

-On le sait Herm, intervint Astoria, c'est simplement que ça ne ressemble pas à Drago.

-Il couche toujours comme ça ? Il n'a jamais eu un minimum de relation ?

-Et bien parfois il garde une même fille une semaine.

-C'est tout ?! Paniqua la Gryffondor.

-Oui.

-Pansy !

Astoria fit les gros yeux à Pansy, tentant que lui intimer d'aller doucement avec la rouge et or.

-Herm, reprit-elle, rassure-toi, Drago n'est pas un homme d'engagement c'est vrai mais quand il en prend, ce n'est jamais à la légère.

-Ouai et puis il t'a dit qu'il ne prendrait pas le risque de gâcher votre amitié, ajouta Pansy, alors il sait ce qu'il fait. Il y a surement réfléchi.

-Mouais…

-Tu n'as pas l'air convaincu, je me trompe ?

-Pas trop.

-Qu'est ce qui te tracasse exactement ? Demanda Astoria.

-Et s'il est incapable de s'engager ? Si pour lui ça ne veut rien dire ? S'il se rend compte que ça ne fonctionne pas et que tout est gâcher ? Si en rentrant à Poudlard, tout se perd ? Et mes amis ? Ils vont dire quoi ? Et ses parents ?

-Respire !

-Herm, tu te prends vraiment trop le chou.

Astoria vint s'asseoir sur le lit à côté de la Gryffondor, passant un bras autour de ses épaules, elle tenta de la réconforter.

-Il faut que tu ais un peu plus confiance. Regarde, ça fait un mois que tu es avec nous et tu as plutôt eu de bonne surprise, non ?

-Oui.

-Et avec Drago, vous avez une amitié très forte ?

-Justement.

-Tu aurais pu imaginer cela ?

-Non, c'est vrai.

-Alors tu vois, tu peux encore être surprise.

La rouge et or hocha la tête, un peu rassurée.

-En plus, Drago a beaucoup de défaut mais quand il aime, c'est sans condition. Tu as déjà eu sa confiance et son amitié, s'il veut plus il sait où il met les pieds, ajouta Pansy en les rejoignant sur le lit.

-Merci les filles.

Elles se sourirent, ravie d'avoir partagé ce moment. Lorsqu'Hermione était arrivée main dans la main avec Drago, elle avait à peine eu le temps de dire bonjour qu'ils avaient tous deux croulés sous les questions. Ils avaient promis tous les deux d'y répondre plus tard, se contentant sur le moment de dire qu'ils étaient ensemble, faisant rougir Hermione jusqu'aux oreilles. Il avait fallu une demi-heure aux deux Serpentards pour parvenir à isoler la brune dans la chambre de Pansy afin de lui faire subir un interrogatoire. Hermione n'avait pas vraiment rechigné, elle avait besoin d'en parler avec les filles. Depuis les évènements du matin, elle ne cessait de paniquer. Tout était arrivé très vite et, après avoir eu le temps d'y penser, elle se rendait compte de tout ce que ça entrainait, mais plus que tout elle avait peur d'être déçue. La réputation de Drago le précédait et elle ne voulait pas être une fille de passage, elle s'était tellement attaché au Serpentard qu'elle ne le supporterait pas. Bien qu'elle n'en soit pas encore au stade de l'amour fou qui vous consume, elle savait qu'elle y arrivait et elle ne voulait pas perdre son ami. Il avait tant fait pour elle ce dernier mois, il lui avait permis de surmonter la mort de ses parents et d'avancer, se montrant d'un soutien incommensurable en tout temps. Il s'était montré digne de confiance et très à l'écoute.

-On t'a perdue ? Sourit Astoria.

-Désolée, j'étais dans mes pensées.

-Rassurée ?

-Oui, un peu.

-Un peu ?

-Il y a des questions auxquelles on ne pourra répondre qu'avec le temps.

-Fais lui confiance, c'est le plus important.

-J'ai confiance en lui.

-Sur le plan de l'amitié, pas de la relation.

-Il ne sait pas ce que c'est.

-Non, c'est vrai.

-Je vais te donner un conseil Herm, dit Astoria qui avait suivi l'échange, ne cherche pas les soucis, ils te trouveront bien assez tôt. Tu avais envie que votre relation change non ?

-Je…Je ne sais pas.

-Rien ne t'oblige à nous le dire, mais soi honnête avec toi-même.

-…Oui, je le voulais.

-Et lui aussi, pour l'instant reste là-dessus.

-Pourquoi moi ?

-Ça, c'est une question qu'il faudra lui poser à lui, lui sourit Astoria.

-Il faut que tu apprennes à lui parler de tout ça, lui n'aura pas le réflexe de le faire.

-Vous avez raison, j'en parlerai avec lui.

-On devrait redescendre, Drago doit en avoir plein la tête aussi !

Cette idée provoqua un rire général, imaginant le blond s'énerver, en proie aux questions de ses deux meilleurs amis.

Toutefois, lorsqu'elles rejoignirent les garçons, le débat était tout autre que la relation nouvelle de Drago et Hermione. Celle-ci sourit au blond qui la fixait et attrapa la main qu'il lui tendait, prenant place à ses côtés.

-Vous parliez de quoi ? Demanda Pansy.

-De mon père, répondit sombrement Blaise.

Le père de Blaise avait quitté le manoir aves sa maitresse des mois plus tôt, dévastant sa mère. Cette dernière, comme la mère de Pansy et les parents de Théo, avait décidé de ne pas prendre part à la guerre du tout. Contrairement aux parents d'Astoria et au père du métis, qui étaient ralliés à Voldemort.

-Que ce passe-t-il ?

-Il est venu hier récupéré des affaires, ça a tourné en guerre générale.

-Avec toi ?

-Non, ma mère. Je ne me suis pas montré, elle m'avait prévenue.

-Comment elle va ? S'enquit doucement Drago, la moue désolée.

Hermione le regarda, lui et tous ses amis. Leurs airs étaient tous ou tristes, ou compatissants et elle comprit que ce n'était pas la première fois que ce genre de problème se présentait.

-Elle fait en sorte de cacher, mais je l'ai entendue pleurer hier soir.

-Blaise, il faut que tu l'éloignes de là.

-Pour aller où ?

-N'importe où, là où il ne vous trouvera pas !

-Théo a raison, vous devez être en sécurité par rapport à lui.

-Doucement les gars, défendit Astoria, c'est bien beau tout ça mais où voulez-vous qu'il aille ? Il n'a plus la Trace mais quand même, ils savent retrouver les gens.

-Ast a raison, ça pourrait être pire.

Hermione, restée silencieuse jusque-là, intervint :

-J'ai peut-être une idée.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers elle tandis qu'elle formulait sa pensée.

-Tu pourrais aller à Brighton, mes…mes parents y avaient une maison de vacances, le professeur Dumbledore l'a protégée au cas où nous…nous aurions eu à nous enfuir.

Drago pressa doucement sa main, se remémorer ses souvenirs étant difficile pour elle.

-Là-bas, ils ne viendront pas te chercher, c'est suffisamment protéger et peu de gens connaissent l'existence de cet endroit.

-Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, Herm, mais on ne va pas investir ta maison tout de même.

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Parce que c'est chez toi.

-Pas vraiment, je n'y suis plus allée depuis longtemps et je n'y retournerais pas. Je préfère qu'elle vous aide tous les deux.

-Tu en es sûre ?

-Oui.

Blaise sourit et se leva pour la prendre dans ses bras, lui glissant un merci au creux de l'oreille.

-J'en parlerais avec ma mère ce soir.

-Tu nous diras quoi ? S'enquit Théo, visiblement inquiet pour son ami.

-Bien entendu.

Le silence s'installa alors que chacun se perdait dans ses pensées. Il semblait évident que les Serpentards n'aimaient pas être séparés et Hermione ressentit l'amour qu'ils partageaient, c'était bien plus qu'une bande d'amis, c'était une véritable famille. Quoi qu'il se passe, ils étaient soudés. La Gryffondor sentit Drago se rapprocher d'elle et tourna la tête vers lui, interrogative. Elle lut dans ses yeux toute l'angoisse qu'il ressentait pour son meilleur ami, il avait besoin de son réconfort. Alors elle posa sa tête sur son épaule, enroulant son bras autour de celui du blond, ressoudant par la même occasion leurs mains.

-Bon, assez de tristesse, déclara Pansy au bout de quelques minutes, nous avons une belle journée devant nous, les problèmes attendront bien ce soir !

-Pan a raison, renchérit Blaise en retrouvant son sourire, profitons !

-Quel est le programme, Miss Parkinson ? S'enquit Théo.

La bonne humeur était revenue au sein du groupe et tout le monde regarda Pansy.

-Et bien… Il me semble que notre nouvelle amie ne connait pas encore notre jeu préféré !

Cette fois, les sourires des Serpentards devinrent taquin tandis que les regards convergeaient vers la rouge et or, qui cherchait une réponse dans les yeux de son petit-ami.

-Ai confiance, lui dit-il, on ne te ferait pas de mal !

-Très bien, soupira la brune, c'est quoi ton jeu, Pan ?

-Action ou vérité, version sorcière bien entendu !

-Version sorcière ?

-C'est-à-dire que tu prends deux gouttes de Véritasérum avant chaque vérité.

-Et…C'est tout ? Ça n'a rien de terrible comme jeu, j'y ai joué souvent.

-Sans doute…Mais pas avec des Serpentards, rit Astoria.

-On y va ? demanda Blaise, impatient.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête, partageant son excitation tandis qu'Hermione se demandait, une fois de plus, dans quoi elle s'était lancée.

Le jeu dura toute l'après-midi, qu'ils ne virent pas défiler. Hermione découvrit que les Serpentards savaient faire preuve d'imagination autant dans leurs gages que dans leurs questions, et sa nouveauté dans le groupe lui valut d'être la plus interrogée. Ainsi, elle dut avouer qu'elles les aimaient énormément, qu'elle avait peur de sa nouvelle relation avec Drago, qu'elle avait mangé de la terre à 8 ans et que non, elle n'avait jamais fantasmé sur Harry ou Ron, mais elle avait aussi dû battre Blaise à la course, monter dans un arbre avec Pansy, boire trois verres de limonade coup sur coup et embrasser Drago devant tout le monde. Si le dernier gage ne lui avait posé aucun problème, elle devait bien admettre qu'ils étaient très forts à ce jeu.

-Bon les gars, moi je vais rentrer, mes parents vont m'attendre, déclara Théo en se relevant de la pelouse.

-Je te suis, il faut que je récupère des affaires chez moi avant que les miens ne rentrent, s'enquit Astoria.

Pendant une seconde, Hermione se demanda où vivait la jeune blonde. Elle n'avait jamais abordé le sujet avec elle mais, à la vue de la situation avec ses parents, il semblait évident qu'elle ne restait pas au manoir. Elle se promit d'en discuter avec elle ou Drago plus tard.

-Je devrais rentrer aussi, je dois discuter avec ma mère, ajouta Blaise, en souriant à Hermione.

-On va rentrer aussi, mes parents nous attendent pour diner je pense, concluant Drago en regardant sa petite-amie. Il lui tendit la main pour qu'elle se relève à son tour.

Une fois les accolades passées, ils prirent chacun le chemin du retour.

Arrivés dans l'allée du manoir, Drago et Hermione descendirent vers la bâtisse en silence.

-A quoi tu penses ? Rompit Drago.

-A Blaise, il a l'air très inquiet.

-Tu sais, les choses n'ont pas été facile pour lui. Quand il a fait son choix, il savait déjà que sa mère le soutiendrait, même si elle ne suivait pas. Sauf que son père l'a su très vite, il a passé sa femme à tabac. Il avait déjà été violent, avec Blaise notamment, mais jamais comme ça. Blaise aime sa mère plus que tout, il ne supporte pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, encore moins par sa faute, du moins c'est ce qu'il pense.

-Il croit que c'est de sa faute ? Parce qu'il a rejoint l'Ordre ?

-Oui.

-C'est atroce !

-C'est comme ça dans notre monde, Mya. Je m'estime comme le plus chanceux de la bande.

Hermione s'arrêta net pour regarder Drago. Il avait de la douleur dans la voix quand il parlait.

-Comment ça ?

-Je n'ai pas eu… de choix à faire entre mon choix et ma famille. Mes parents ont suivi, ça été « facile » mais regarde Astoria, elle est toute seule à présent ! Et Théo, ses parents ont choisis de ne pas prendre part à la guerre, c'est déjà dangereux mais en plus, il fait partie de l'Ordre, ses parents deviennent une cible, il a peur pour eux en permanence.

Une pointe de douleur traversa Hermione, se répercutant dans ses yeux. Le blond réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire et se frappa mentalement. Imbécile qu'il était d'aller dire ça.

-Pardon Mya, je n'ai pas réfléchi.

-Ce n'est rien, tu as raison, sourit-elle faiblement.

-Même, je n'aurais pas dû raviver tout ça.

-Ce n'est rien je te dis, renchéri-t-elle, désireuse qu'on cesse de parler d'elle.

-D'accord.

-Je me demandais… Tu disais qu'Astoria était seule à présent, je suppose qu'elle ne vit plus au manoir ?

-Non, elle vit dans la maison de vacances des Nott.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, Théo lui a proposé quand elle s'est retrouvée seule. Elle était en sécurité là au moins.

-C'est très gentil de sa part, et de la part de sa famille.

-Oui, Théo est très gentil.

Quelque chose dans le ton de Drago poussa Hermione à le scruter. Il souriait d'un sourire un peu narquois, comme s'il détenait une information qui échappait à la brune.

-Quoi ? Rit le blond devant son air inquisiteur.

-Oh ! Réalisa Hermione, en comprenant le sous-entendu.

-Oui ?

-Il est amoureux d'elle ? S'écria la Gryffondor, choquée.

-Va savoir, sourit de plus belle le vert et argent.

-Oh allez, dis-moi ! C'est ça hein ? J'en suis sure !

-Je ne te dirais rien !

-S'il te plait Drago ! Dis-moi !

-Non !

-Alleeez, le supplia-t-elle en lui offrant une moue de chien battu.

-Pitié, épargne-moi, grogna-t-il en réponse, luttant pour lui résister.

Cependant, il ne s'attendit pas à la voir se rapprocher de lui doucement, collant son buste contre le sien. Il déglutit alors qu'elle frôlait ses lèvres des siennes, tentatrice.

-S'il te plait, Drago, dis-moi, souffla-t-elle tout contre lui.

-Manipulatrice ! Haleta Drago.

-C'est oui, n'est-ce pas ? Insista la Gryffondor en poursuivant son manège, réduisant la volonté du Serpentard à néant.

-Oui, murmura-t-il avant d'empoigner la nuque de la brune pour écraser ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Leur baiser n'avait plus rien de commun avec la passion mêlée de douceur du matin même. Il n'y avait cette fois de place que pour la ferveur et le désir. Hermione sentit son esprit dérivé alors qu'elle laissait la langue habile du jeune homme envahir sa bouche, luttant pour le pouvoir. Tandis qu'il la pressait contre lui, elle réalisa que leurs corps semblaient être fait pour se compléter. Il s'éloigna une seconde pour reprendre son souffle et regarda la brune. Ses cheveux légèrement en bataille, la bouche gonflée, elle était magnifique. Il sentit l'envie de l'embrasser revenir avec force et, lorsqu'il croisa son regard chargé de la même envie, il fondit sur elle. Il calma son ardeur, laissant un peu de tendresse prendre le dessus tandis que leurs bouches se mouvaient en synchronisation parfaite, leur faisant oublier le monde autour d'eux

L'un comme l'autre furent incapable de dire combien de temps s'écoula lorsqu'ils furent interrompus par un raclement de gorge. Se tournant vers la provenance du bruit, ils virent Lucius Malefoy, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte d'entrée, les bras croisés sur son torse et un sourire typiquement Malfoyen sur le visage.

-On commençait à se demander où vous étiez avec Narcissa…Mais je vois que nous avions tort de nous inquiéter.

Hermione rougit fortement en baissant les yeux alors que Drago cherchait à faire partir son père, en le fusillant du regard.

-Ne trainez pas trop, ajouta ce dernier avant de rentrer.

-Oh la gêne ! Dit la rouge et or.

-Mais non, c'est rien.

-Tu parles ! On vient de passer une annonce générale !

-Et alors ? Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas te cacher, sourit Drago.

-Oui enfin non…C'est juste que…Ce sont tes parents, c'est gênant.

-Mes parents t'adorent, Mya, il n'y a pas de problème.

-Mouais, répondit la brune, pas convaincue.

Drago sourit de plus belle avant de l'attirer dans ses bras, posant un bisou dans ses cheveux.

-Allez, viens, j'ai faim !

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle à manger, Narcissa et Lucius les attendaient déjà à table. Le maitre de maison souriant de toutes ses dents, alors qu'Hermione rougissait sous son regard.

-On vous attendait, les enfants ! Olly a fait du rôti, Drago, je sais que tu adores ça !

-Super, merci maman.

-Lucius, tu découpes s'il te plait ?

-Oui, chérie.

Saisissant le couteau, il découpa les tranches qu'il distribua avant de se rasseoir.

-Bon appétit.

-Bon appétit.

-Merci, à vous aussi.

Le silence s'installa tandis que chacun se concentrait sur son repas, quand soudain Hermione sentit une main se poser sur sa cuisse et la presser. Elle se tourna vers Drago, lui faisant les gros yeux mais le blond avait le regard résolument posé sur sa viande et un sourire digne de son père sur le visage. Faisant mine de poser sa serviette sur ses genoux, la brune en profita pour pincer la main du jeune homme, qui sursauta et s'étouffa avec sa bouchée.

-Pardon, j'ai avalé de travers, s'excusa-t-il face au regard incrédule de ses parents.

Le regard de Lucius alterna entre son fils et celle qu'il savait comme sa petite-amie, et se remit à sourire, comprenant que quelque chose s'était passé.

-Alors, qu'avez-vous fait aujourd'hui ? Intervint Narcissa, inconsciente des scènes qui se jouaient sous son nez.

-Nous avons passé la journée chez Pansy.

-Elle va bien ?

-Très bien.

-Et les autres ?

-Très bien aussi, bien que Blaise ait eu quelques soucis.

-Son père, encore ? Demanda Lucius, soucieux.

-Oui, il est venu hier pour récupérer des affaires et ça s'est mal passé avec sa mère.

-Et elle va bien ? S'enquit à son tour Narcissa.

-D'après Blaise, ça va mais il est inquiet.

-Je comprend, il faudrait trouver une solution.

-Sans doute, oui.

Hermione fut surprise que Drago ne parle pas de son idée à ses parents, il avait semblé d'accord avec elle sur le moment. Elle lui fit part de son questionnement lorsqu'ils remontèrent dans la chambre du blond.

-Tant que nous n'avons pas de nouvelles de Blaise, il vaut mieux le garder pour nous. Ton idée est bonne, mais moins de gens le savent et mieux ce sera.

-Tu as sans doute raison, répondit-elle après réflexion.

-Je reviens, dit le jeune homme en disparaissant à la salle de bain.

La rouge et or s'étendit sur le lit et ferma les yeux une seconde, ressassant les évènements de la journée. En l'espace d'une journée, elle était devenue la petite-amie de Drago Malefoy et la gardienne du secret de Blaise Zabini. Si ses amis entendaient ça, ils n'en croiraient pas un mot. Tout à coup, le manque lui compressa le cœur. Ça faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles et leur absence lui pesait. Depuis qu'elle était entrée à Poudlard, elle avait l'habitude de passer les dernières semaines des vacances au terrier, avec les Weasley et Harry. Elle était bien chez les Malefoy, elle avait trouvé le soutien et le dépaysement qu'il lui fallait, elle s'était fait de nouveaux amis et même plus. Malgré tout, elle n'oubliait pas ses Gryffondors d'amis.

Elle fut sortie de ses réflexions par une ombre au-dessus d'elle. Ouvrant les yeux, elle croisa des yeux bleus-gris et un sourire à en faire pâlir un dieu grecque.

-Tout va bien ?

-Je pensais à Harry et Ron.

-Ils te manquent ?

-Oui.

Malgré lui, Drago sentit la jalousie l'envahir, mais il se raisonna bien vite : Ils étaient ses amis, ses frères depuis longtemps et il savait qu'elle ne ressentait rien pour eux.

-Je suis désolé.

-De quoi ?

-De préférer te garder avec moi.

-Oh Drago, je ne voulais pas dire que je préfèrerais être avec eux ! Je suis très bien ici, ce n'est pas la question. C'est juste que…J'ai toujours passé mes vacances avec eux, du moins les dernières semaines et j'aimerais qu'ils soient là aussi.

-Je comprend.

-Je suis contente d'être ici…Avec toi.

Le blond sourit, rassuré. Toutefois, une pensée lui trottait dans la tête depuis qu'ils avaient joué et il voulait en parler avec la jeune fille.

-Mya, j'ai une question à te poser, se lança-t-il.

-Je t'écoute ?

-Tout à l'heure, chez Pansy, tu as dit que tu étais inquiète de notre relation…Pourquoi ?

 **Voilààà** **J'étais très inspirée alors le chapitre 9 suit tout de suite ! :p**


	9. Chapter 9

**Voilà le chapitre suivant, bonne lecture ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira :p**

Hermione inspira un grand coup, elle savait qu'il fallait qu'ils en parlent mais elle n'aimait pas beaucoup ce genre de discussions, premièrement parce qu'elle n'y était pas habituée mais aussi parce qu'elle avait peur de le vexer.

-J'ai…J'ai peur que, si ça ne marche pas, ça gâche tout, se lança-t-elle.

-Pourquoi ça ne marcherait pas ?

-Enfin Drago, regarde-moi, regarde-toi.

-Et alors ?

-Pourquoi moi ? Tu pourrais avoir toutes les filles que tu veux, tu les as toutes eus ou presque alors pourquoi moi ?

-D'abord, je ne les ai pas toutes eues.

-C'est presque ça.

-Quelle image tu as de moi !

-Ce n'est pas l'image que j'ai de toi, c'est l'image que tu donnes.

-Et tu t'arrêtes à ça ?

-Non mais tu ne peux pas me reprocher d'être inquiète.

-Je ne te reproche rien mais si on veut que ça fonctionne, il faut qu'on apprenne à parler. Je crois que c'est la base ?

-J'imagine. Je ne suis pas une pro des relations de couples.

-Moi non plus.

-Ca je sais.

-Revenons-en au sujet. Tu es inquiète de quoi exactement ?

Hermione baissa la tête, rougissant de honte. Pouvait-elle vraiment lui dire ce qu'elle avait en tête ? Il allait se mettre à rire ! Le jeune homme relevant son visage de deux doigts sous son menton, la forçant à le regarder. Il la scruta, cherchant une réponse dans ses yeux. Il n'y vit que panique et gêne.

-Mya, dit-il doucement, parle-moi s'il te plait.

-J'ai peur…Parce que je m'attache à toi, tu es mon ami, la personne la plus importante de ma vie depuis un mois, chuchota-t-elle, tu m'as tellement aidée. J'ai peur de perdre notre lien si ça venait à ne pas marcher.

-Mais…

-Non, laisse-moi finir s'il te plait, le pria-t-elle.

Il acquiesça et elle reprit :

-J'ai peur…Que tu te lasses de moi. Toi, tu es le grand Drago Malefoy, tu as eu toutes les filles que tu pouvais vouloir et moi, je suis le pauvre rat de bibliothèque sans expérience, un peu à côté de la plaque. Je ne serais jamais le genre de fille que tu fréquentes, j'aimerais toujours les livres et j'aurais toujours besoin d'être rassurée. Je peux être beaucoup de choses mais pas une fille de passage dans ta vie, je ne le supporterais pas parce que nous avons déjà, en si peu de temps, partager tellement de choses ! Je n'ai rien de bien exceptionnel, Drago et j'ai peur que tu le voies un jour.

Sa voix se brisait sur la fin de la phrase et elle baissa à nouveaux les yeux. Le Serpentard était sous le choc d'un tel discours. Était-il possible qu'elle pense comme ça ?

-Mya, regardes-moi, intima-t-il doucement, rompant le silence.

Relevant les yeux vers lui, elle se perdit dans ses orbes devenus grises sous l'intensité.

-Mya, répéta-t-il, ne crois jamais être moins bien que n'importe quelle fille. Tu n'as jamais été un rat de bibliothèque, ce sont des mots dit pas des gamins injustes et jaloux !

Elle sourit narquoisement, lui rappelant à sa manière que c'était ses mots à lui.

-Je sais bien que j'ai dit ça, je ne l'oublierais jamais mais dis-toi bien que je n'aie jamais rien regretté avec autant de force ! Depuis que tu es ici, j'ai découvert la jeune femme merveilleuse que tu caches. Tu demandes pourquoi toi ? Parce qu'avec toi, je n'ai pas besoin du physique ou de quoi que ce soit pour ne pas voir le temps passer. C'est vrai, j'ai eu pas mal de filles, c'est vrai je ne sais pas ce que c'est une vraie relation de couple mais c'est parce que je ne l'ai jamais voulu, parce que je n'y voyais pas d'intérêt.

-Tu ne vois pas le temps passer non plus avec Ast ou Pan, intervint-elle.

-Ca n'a rien avoir ! Ast et Pan sont comme mes sœurs, il n'y a rien d'autre qu'une amitié fraternelle avec elle, ce sont mes amies.

-Alors pourquoi pas avec moi ?

-Tu me vois comme Potter ou Weasley ?

-Comment ça ?

-Tu me demandes pourquoi pas avec toi, et toi, pourquoi tu ne me vois pas comme eux ? Tu dis qu'ils sont comme tes frères, pourquoi ce n'est pas la même chose avec moi ?

-Je…Et bien…Parce que…

-A moins que ce soit le cas ?

-Non !

-Alors ?

-Je ne sais pas, avec toi c'est différent.

-Exactement. Avec toi c'est différent.

-Drago…Je… Pardon, je…

-Tu as besoin d'avoir confiance en moi, Mya, c'est normal.

-J'ai confiance en toi !

-Pas en tant que petit-ami.

-Je…

-Non, tu sais que j'ai raison. Mais ce n'est pas grave, je te montrerais que tu peux.

Il lui sourit doucement, glissant sa main dans la sienne, avant d'ajouter :

-Laisse-moi juste te le prouver.

Elle hocha la tête, souriant à son tour. Il se pencha doucement, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. A ce moment précis, Hermione se dit que si tout était aussi facile que l'embrasser, elle s'habituerait très vite à tout ça.

Un hululement de chouette se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la fenêtre et Drago lâcha la Gryffondor pour récupérer la lettre qu'il savait de Blaise. Décachetant l'enveloppe, il se rassit sur le lit pour permettre à la brune de lire avec lui.

 _Drago, (Et Herm, je suppose),_

 _J'ai parlé de l'idée à ma mère, elle a été difficile à convaincre mais j'ai réussi._

 _Peut-on se voir demain pour tout mettre au point ?_

 _Merci à tous pour ce que vous faites,_

 _Blaise._

-Bonne nouvelle, s'exclama Hermione.

-Oui, ce sera mieux. Ça te va d'aller demain ?

-Bien sûr.

-On devrait aller se coucher maintenant.

-Bonne idée, je vais me changer.

-Je t'attends.

Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient étalés dans le lit du jeune homme. Sombrant dans le sommeil, Drago eu le temps de se dire qu'il avait toujours été agréable de dormir avec Hermione à côté de lui mais que c'était encore mieux de dormir avec Hermione collée à lui, dans ses bras. Il déposa un dernier baiser dans les cheveux de sa petite-amie avant de laisser Morphée l'emporter.

 **3 semaines plus tard**

Le temps avait filé, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire. Les dernières semaines avaient été bien remplie, tout d'abord avec le déménagement de Blaise et sa mère. Le lendemain de sa lettre, Drago, Hermione et toute la bande s'étaient retrouvée chez le métis, avec sa mère et les Malefoy, qui avaient été mis au courant. Ensemble, ils avaient organisé le déménagement des affaires principales, Hermione leur précisant que la maison était meublée. Leurs affaires emballées, ils avaient tous transplanés à Brighton avec les cartons. Seule Hermione était resté au manoir, incapable de retourner là-bas pour l'instant. Blaise et sa mère l'avait remerciée de nombreuses fois pour son aide, soulagés de pouvoir échappé au géniteur Zabini.

Une fois installé, Sandra Zabini avait pu se détendre et son fils avait repris ses activités normales, passant le plus clair de son temps avec ses amis tandis que Narcissa et Linda Nott aidait Sandra à décorer l'endroit à son goût, selon les propres termes d'Hermione qui pensait qu'il était mieux qu'elle soit dans un endroit où elle se sente bien.

De leur côté, Drago et Hermione apprenait à construire leur relation. Bien qu'ayant une amitié déjà très forte, les trois semaines passées leur avait permis de consolider leur relation mais surtout à se découvrir physiquement. Bien qu'il ne se soit rien passé de concret entre eux, ils se sentaient désormais à l'aise l'un avec l'autre et surtout, à l'aise avec le fait de se montrer comme un couple devant leurs amis. Il n'était plus rare de voir Hermione assise sur les genoux de Drago lorsqu'ils étaient tous ensemble ou même qu'ils ne s'embrassent. Leurs amis étaient ravis de les voir si liés, il était clair que cela faisait un bien fou à la Gryffondor qui reprenait réellement vie mais aussi au Serpentard qui s'épanouissait et semblait tout à fait engagé avec elle. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas qu'une apparence, Drago avait eu le temps de réaliser qu'il s'attachait profondément à la jeune femme, et qu'il lui était difficile de l'avoir loin de lui. Il n'envisageait plus de revenir à une vie de conquête maintenant qu'il savait ce qu'il pouvait avoir.

-On devrait partir quelques jours, déclara Pansy, étendue au bord de sa piscine.

-Où ça ? S'enquit Astoria, allongée sur un matelas gonflable sur l'eau.

La petite bande s'était une nouvelle fois retrouvée chez la Serpentard et avait programmé une après-midi piscine. Ainsi donc, Astoria et Pansy prenait le soleil, alors que Théo et Blaise trempait et qu'Hermione, calée dans les bras de Drago, se rafraichissait les pieds dans l'eau.

-Je vous rappelle qu'Hermione est chez moi pour sa protection, je doute que l'Ordre apprécie qu'on parte en vacances.

-Drago a raison, je suis désolée mais ça ne va pas être bien pris.

-On est obligé de leur demander leur avis ? On va jusque quelques jours à la mer.

-Blaise ! Si tu veux m'emmener quelque part, on demande à l'Ordre.

-Comme tu veux, Gryf' !

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça aussi ! Ajoute-t-elle en envoyant une vaguelette d'eau à la tête du métis.

-On a qu'à demander à Dumbledore ou Black ce qu'ils en pensent et on organise après, intervint Théo.

-Je demanderais à ma mère de lui envoyer un courrier ce soir.

-Super ! S'ils disent oui, on va trop s'éclater !

-Dans le pire des cas, vous pouvez partir sans moi, dit Hermione.

Cela lui valut cinq regards noirs, bien qu'elle ne puisse pas voir celui de Drago, elle le devina.

-Quoi ? Je ne vais pas vous priver de vacances !

-Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'on partirait sans toi ?! Herm, enfin !

-Asto a raison, Herm, t'es une des nôtres, on part tous ou pas du tout.

-Mais enfin…C'est injuste pour vous de devoir rester parce que je ne peux pas me déplacer.

-Oh Gryf' ! Sans toi, on ne part pas ! Ce ne serait même pas drôle sans toi !

-Vous êtes gentils, sourit la Gryffondor.

-Et puis, ajouta Blaise, je suis sûr que si tu ne viens pas, on aurait pas Drago non plus.

-Morgane, aucune chance ! Il aurait trop peur qu'elle respire sans lui, renchérit Théo.

Les deux Serpentards éclatèrent de rire alors que le blond grogna en guise de réponse.

-Vous êtes trop cons, déclara Pansy.

-Vraiment trop, s'enquit à son tour Astoria, il est mignon lui au moins.

-Oh s'il vous plait ! IL est là, IL vous entend et IL aimerait qu'on arrête dire qu'il est… _mignon._

Cette fois, c'est le rire d'Hermione qui retentit, il avait presque vomi le dernier mot comme si c'était la pire des insultes.

-Il est susceptible avec ce mot, faut l'excuser.

-Ah tu vas pas t'y mettre toi !

-Excuse-moi, sourit-elle en tentant de tourner la tête vers lui.

Il resserra ses mains sur sa taille en lui déposant plusieurs baisers dans le cou, allant jusqu'à mordiller doucement son oreille. Il savait cette zone particulièrement sensible chez la rouge et or. De fait, elle se tortilla pour lui échapper et le jeune homme sentit une vague de chaleur grimper en flèche en lui, causée par les mouvements de la jeune femme sur son corps. Il finit par la lâcher, craignant de ne pas être capable de cacher le désir qui montait. Cependant, la brune avait décidé de ne pas l'épargner car elle se pencha vers lui et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, inconsciente de l'effet qu'elle lui faisait.

-Ouai, bon on a compris, râla Blaise.

-T'es vraiment chiant Blaise ! Pourquoi tu leur casse le moment comme ça ?

-T'es jalouse d'Herm, Pan ? Tu veux qu'on fasse pareil ?

-Dans tes rêves !

-Si tu savais ce qu'on fait dans mes rêves…

-Je te castrerais !

-T'es trop violente !

-Sois moins con, je serais plus gentille !

-Vous n'avez pas envie de vous taire ? Intervint Théo.

-Non ! Répondirent-ils d'une même voix.

-Au moins pour ça, ils sont d'accord, soupira Drago.

-Des cas désespérés, mec !

-Laissez-les, ça va encore finir en bagarre ! Rit Astoria.

De fait, il ne fallut pas dix secondes de plus pour que Blaise attrape Pansy et la jette dans l'eau. Lorsqu'elle en sortit, elle bondit sur le dos du métis pour le noyer. S'ensuivit une bagarre d'eau qui devint générale, les rires fusant dans toute la propriété.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, le calme revint, aidé par Astoria qui avait avalé trop d'eau et qui avait demandé l'armistice.

-Vous vous rendez compte que dans une semaine et demi, on rentre à Poudlard ? Demanda tout à coup Théo.

-M'en parle pas, se plaignit Blaise.

-J'ai hâte d'y être, moi.

-Ouai mais toi, t'aime l'école !

-Tout le monde n'est pas aussi inculte que toi Blaise !

-Va te faire, Pan !

-Herm, t'as l'air inquiète ? S'enquit Astoria

Tous les regards convergèrent vers la Gryffondor qui avait pâli à la mention de Poudlard. Drago, qui connaissait les angoisses de la jeune femme par rapport à la rentrée, soupira.

-Ils s'y feront, Mya, lui dit-il.

-J'espère.

-Tu t'inquiètes de la réaction des Gryffons par rapport à vous deux, c'est ça ? Demanda Pansy.

-En partie, pas seulement.

-Par rapport à nous aussi ? Rajouta Théo.

La rouge et or hocha la tête.

-Dis-toi qu'on ne te laissera pas, quoi qu'ils en disent.

-Sauf si c'est ce que tu veux.

-Blaise !

-Bah quoi ? Elle pourrait très bien vouloir retrouver ses amis.

-Je voudrais bien ne pas avoir de choix à faire. D'ailleurs je n'en ferais pas !

-Tu es sûre ?

-Oui, vous êtes mes amis autant qu'eux, vous avez été là pour moi et s'ils sont mes amis, ils s'y feront.

Les Serpentards sourirent, ravis de la décision de leur amie. Ils n'avaient pas plus envie qu'elle de la perdre, ils l'aimaient comme une des leurs mais aussi parce qu'elle rendait Drago heureux. Ce dernier sourit à son tour, contre le cou de sa petite-amie qu'il avait collé à lui et lui murmura :

-Tu es un ange.

La brune rougit de plaisir et se blottit davantage contre son torse, se perdant dans ses pensées.

Dans une semaine et demi, il faudrait affronter ses amis. Rien qu'à l'idée, elle soupira.

 _Ça ne va pas être simple,_ songea-t-elle.

 **Et voilààà ! Au prochain chapitre, les derniers évènements de l'été et la rentrée à Poudlard ! On change de décor :p J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite Review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour à tous ! Voilà le chapitre 10, les retrouvailles avec les Gryffondors !  
J'ai eu un petit souci je pense, j'ai reçu des Reviews par mail qui n'existaient plus sur le site après, alors si je ne vous ai pas répondu, je m'en excuse sincèrement ****  
Bonne lecture !**

Hermione inspira un grand coup, sa main soudée à celle de Drago, qui la regardait se préparer mentalement à affronter la tempête.

Leur dernière semaine s'était écoulée, ils avaient pu partir quelques jours à la plage sous condition de rentrer directement à l'Ordre, leurs affaires pour l'école avaient été préparées et envoyées à l'avance.

Ils avaient passés trois jours merveilleux, à rire, nager, profiter du soleil. Hermione et Théodore avait reçu leur lettre de Poudlard qui leur annonçait qu'ils étaient Préfets-en-chefs, et donc qu'ils allaient partager des appartements communs. Cette idée n'avait pas beaucoup plu à Drago qui avait fait promettre à son ami qu'il le laisserait venir, faisant rire toute la bande. Une fois l'idée intégrée dans la tête du blond, ils purent fêter la nouvelle et passer le reste du voyage à programmer des fêtes dans la salle commune, sous le regard réprobateur d'Hermione. Cependant leur périple avait passé trop vite et ils devaient maintenant revenir à la réalité. Ils avaient remballé leurs dernières affaires et s'apprêtaient à prendre le portoloin qui les ramenait au Square Grimmault.

-Arrête d'angoisser, dit doucement Drago à la rouge et or.

-Facile à dire !

-Il a raison Gryf', on te protégera nous ! Rit Blaise.

-Avant qu'on n'y aille…Je dois vous dire quelque chose…

Elle avait beaucoup pensé à ce qu'elle leur dirait, ça trottait dans sa tête depuis la veille.

-Je…Je voulais vous remercier, commença-t-elle, vous avez tous été là pour moi, vous m'avez montré que c'était encore possible d'avancer alors merci.

Sincèrement ému, les quatre Serpentards s'avancèrent pour la prendre dans leurs bras, sous l'œil rieur de Drago. Il savait déjà tout ça, il connaissait ses peurs et surtout son angoisse de na pas pouvoir garder ses nouveaux amis et ses anciens.

-C'est normal, dit Astoria, tu es notre amie.

-Ouai, t'es notre Gryf' !

-Blaise !

-Astoria a raison, ajouta Théo en ignorant Blaise et Pansy, tu es notre amie et on sera là pour toi.

-Ne crois pas que la rentrée va changer quoi que ce soit, tant que tu voudras de nous, on sera là pour toi, conclu Pansy, après avoir envoyé une claque derrière la tête de Blaise.

La Gryffondor sourit, ravie et profondément touchée. Drago se rapprocha dans le dos d'Hermione, passant ses mains autour de sa taille et déposa un bisou dans son cou.

-Prête ?

-Non.

-Alors on y va, rit-il.

-Merci ! S'écria-t-elle.

-Ensemble ? Rit Pansy

-Ensemble, répondirent-ils unanime.

Le Square Grimmault apparut devant eux tandis qu'ils arrivaient. L'ancien professeur Remus Lupin leur intima de rentrer immédiatement, surveillant les alentours.

Une fois tous à l'intérieur, Hermione sentit l'angoisse remonter en flèche. Au bout du couloir, elle pouvait entendre les rires et les exclamations de l'Ordre.

-Ils sont là ! Entendit-elle. C'était la voix de Ginny, elle bouillonnait d'impatience.

-Hermione !

Harry et Ron fonçait vers elle.

-Bonjour les garçons ! Rit-elle en constatant leur enthousiasme.

Ils s'arrêtèrent net sous le choc.

-Tu parles ! S'écria à son tour Ginny, un grand sourire fendant son visage.

-On dirait bien, sourit la rouge et or.

La cadette s'avança pour la prendre dans ses bras, ravie de retrouver sa meilleure amie.

-Sinon, chuchota la rousse, tu peux m'expliquer ce que la main de Malefoy fait dans la tienne ?

-Je t'expliquerais plus tard, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

-J'y compte bien.

Puis se tournant vers les garçons rester en retrait, elle s'exclama :

-Bon alors, vous attendez quoi ?

-Rien, rien, se reprit le roux.

-Si, qu'elle nous explique ce qu'elle faisait main dans la main avec Malefoy !

-Harry… Commença la brune, on pourrait en parler plus tard ?

-Bien sûr, répondit Ron à la place de son ami, adressant les gros yeux à survivant.

-Oui, bien sûr, renchérit celui-ci, la voix incertaine.

Reprenant contenance, il ajouta en souriant tendrement :

-Allez, viens ici petite sœur.

Hermione fonça aussitôt dans les bras de ses deux meilleurs amis. Les Serpentards, restés en retrait pour l'instant, ne surent pas trop quoi dire. Ginny remarquant le malaise qui s'installait, elle se tourna vers eux.

-Alors, vous avez pris soin de Mione ?

-Bien sûr, répondit Blaise.

-Super ! Vous restez dans l'entrée ou vous voulez voir vos chambres ? L'Ordre est en réunion, on les verra plus tard mais on a déjà monté vos affaires si vous voulez voir.

L'apparente gentillesse de la jeune fille détendirent les verts et argents.

-On te suit, dit Astoria en souriant doucement.

-D'accord !

Puis s'adressant au trio d'or.

-Je vais leur montrer leurs chambres, on redescend après.

Ils hochèrent tous les trois la tête et Hermione se tourna vers Drago qui s'avançait vers elle. Il arrêta son geste, incertain de pouvoir continuer. Elle lui sourit rassurante et il se pencha pour poser un baiser sur son front alors qu'elle attrapait ses doigts pour les presser.

Une fois seuls, Hermione se tourna vers ses deux meilleurs amis. Leurs têtes avaient changé après son échange avec Drago.

-Bon…Commença-t-elle.

-Tu nous expliques ? Interrompis Harry.

Elle soupira mais acquiesça. Il fallait bien que ça arrive tôt ou tard.

-Pas ici.

-Dans notre chambre ? Proposa Ron.

Ils montèrent dans la chambre que partageaient les deux garçons. Hermione aperçu ses amis au bout du couloir, Ginny étant lancée dans une grande explication de la répartition des chambres. Une fois enfermé, les deux Gryffondors se tournèrent vers la brune, attendant qu'elle parle.

-Alors voilà, entama-t-elle, vous le savez, quand je suis partie ça n'allait pas du tout. La…La perte m'avait rendue amorphe et je ne pouvais pas rester ici. J'étais toute seule avec Narcissa le premier jour, Drago était en vacances. Quand il est revenu, il s'est mis en tête de m'aider à aller mieux. Il m'a donné un parchemin de légidiscussion pour que l'on puisse discuter plus facilement, il m'a dit qu'il était là si j'en avais besoin.

-Tu plaisantes ? S'exclama Ron, incrédule.

-Non, pas du tout, sourit-elle.

-Continue, intervint la voix fermée de Harry.

Il échangea un regard avec sa meilleure amie dont les yeux s'embuèrent malgré elle. Elle savait qu'il risquait de ne pas bien prendre la nouvelle, compte tenu de son passé avec Drago, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit aussi buté. Elle reprit son récit.

-Après, il m'a présentée à la bande. On a pris l'habitude de trainer ensemble très vite, ils ont vraiment été très gentils avec moi, ils m'ont intégrées. On a passés toutes les vacances ensemble, chez les uns ou les autres, j'ai même aidé Blaise à partir de chez lui avec sa mère ! Et puis…

-Attends ! Comment ça aider Zabini ?

-Blaise…

-Peu importe.

-Harry, doucement, intervint Ron.

-Ce n'est rien. Je l'ai aidé à partir de chez lui, parce que son père est dangereux avec lui et sa mère. Je leur ai offert de vivre dans la maison de Brighton de mes parents, ils seraient en sécurité là-bas.

-C'était une bonne idée, acquiesça le rouquin.

-Une bonne idée ?! Enfin Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? S'énerva le brun à lunettes.

-Harry…

-Non Ron, j'aimerais vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se passe ! Je sais que la perte peut rendre les gens différents mais de là à passer l'été avec les Serpentards ! A protéger Zabini ! Et avec Malefoy ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre toi et cette fouine ? Je ne suis même pas sûr de vouloir le savoir !

-Harry ! S'énerva à son tour la jeune femme, maintenant tu te tais et tu m'écoutes !

Le ton de son amie calma instantanément le brun. Il savait ce qu'une Hermione Granger en colère pouvait faire, et il ne voulait pas réellement se disputer avec sa petite sœur.

-Bien. Je vais pouvoir finir où vous allez encore m'interrompre ?

-Finis.

-On ne diras plus rien.

-Bien. Il faut que tu saches qu'effectivement, je n'allais pas bien et plus que tout, j'avais besoin de me changer les idées et crois-moi, trainer avec eux était plus qu'un dépaysement.

Elle rit malgré elle, repensant à ses premiers instants avec les Serpentards et se dit que s'ils entendaient ça, ils riraient eux aussi. C'était d'ailleurs le cas, bien que la jeune femme l'ignore. Les murs fins du Square avait permis à la bande de verts et argents ainsi qu'à Ginny de suivre la majeure partie de la conversation. Cette dernière trépignait d'impatience à l'idée de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé.

-Du calmes, la rousse, dit Pansy en chuchotant, faut qu'on l'entende.

-Ouai, ouai, maugréa-t-elle en tendant à nouveau l'oreille.

De l'autre côté du mur, Hermione poursuivait.

-Ils sont devenus mes amis, réellement. J'ai découvert qu'ils étaient autant si pas plus soudé que nous trois, comme une vraie famille. Ils m'ont redonné courage et la force de continuer, j'allais mieux de jour en jour.

-Non mais tu t'entends ? Bon sang Hermione, ce sont les Serpentards ! Ils nous ont pourris l'existence ! Cria Harry.

-Ce sont des membres de l'Ordre, maintenant Harry, on a tous grandis, arrête de focaliser là-dessus ! S'énerva à son tour la brune, tu es vraiment borné !

-Je vais frapper Potter, marmonna Drago de son côté, détestant savoir sa petite-amie dans cet état.

-Que j'arrête de focaliser ? Tu te moques de moi ? Comment tu peux passer au-dessus ? Je dois te rappeler qui était leur victime préférée ?

-Ce n'est pas utile, je m'en souviens très bien ! Je me souviens aussi qu'on leur rendait bien leur haine ! Et il me semble aussi qu'on les a acceptés parmi nous !

-Accepté oui, mais de là à devenir leurs meilleurs amis ! Et puis tu fricotes quoi avec Malefoy ? On dirait presque que vous êtes ensembles !

-C'est le cas.

Elle avait prononcé ces trois mots calmement, pourtant bien consciente de ce que ça allait provoquer. De son côté du mur, Drago soupira. Elle avait dit qu'elle ne voulait pas se cacher, il n'en avait pas envie non plus mais il aurait compris qu'elle ne veuille pas déclencher une guerre tout de suite. Mais non, sa Gryffondor semblait déterminée à assumer ses choix.

-Tu plaisantes ?! Hurla le survivant.

-Non. Et si tu me laissais finir mon histoire, tu pourrais peut-être comprendre.

-Très bien. Finis, je suis curieux de savoir comment tu en es arrivé là.

-Rassieds-toi Harry, intervint Ron, resté silencieux durant l'échange de cris.

-Mon frère, toujours le mot qu'il faut, rit silencieusement Ginny.

-Ne crois pas que je n'y ai pas réfléchi, Harry, reprit d'une voix douce Hermione, j'ai eu très peur de m'engager là-dedans avec lui. Notamment à cause de vos réactions. Tout ça s'est fait, un peu sans que je réalise. Non, ne m'interromps pas ! Ecoute, c'est grâce à Drago que j'ai retrouvé ma voix. Tu n'imagines pas ce qu'il a fait pour moi, il m'a soutenue quand je traversais mes crises de larmes, il m'a aidé à vaincre le chagrin, il m'a aidé à réapprendre à parler et surtout, il était là, à côté de moi, chaque nuit quand je hurlais de chagrin dans mon sommeil !

Les garçons la fixèrent, réellement surpris parce qu'elle leur expliquait.

-C'est vrai ? Chuchota Ginny à l'intention du blond, qui hocha la tête pour toute réponse.

-On aurait été là pour toi aussi, grimaça Harry de leur côté.

-Je le sais bien, vous m'avez beaucoup manqué d'ailleurs, mais vous ne pouviez pas et si je ne les avait pas eu avec moi, je ne sais pas où j'en serais.

-Alors…Tu es avec Malefoy en remerciement ?

-Bien sûr que non !

-Je vais tuer Potter, finalement, grogna Drago.

-Comment vous en êtes arrivés là ? Demanda Ron.

-On s'est beaucoup rapprochés pendant le premier mois où j'étais là et petit à petit, nos…relations ont évoluées.

-Ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes…ensemble ?

Elle fusilla Harry du regard, il avait presque craché le dernier mot.

-Un mois, à peu près, répondit-elle tout de même.

-Et tu n'as pas eu envie de nous le dire dans une de tes lettres ?! Tu as préféré nous cachés ça, à nous ?! On se demande qui sont réellement tes amis, parce que je suppose que les Serpentards sont au courant !

-Harry, arrête ! Tenta de le calmer Ron.

-Non, laisse-le dire ! Alors c'est ce que tu penses ? Que je n'ai pas eu envie de vous le dire ? Sache que j'ai préféré vous en parler de vive voix parce que je pensais que vous préfèreriez ! Je ne devrais pas avoir à faire de choix entre vous et eux, ils sont mes amis et tu devrais t'y faire !

La voix de la Gryffondor se brisa, les larmes coulant librement sur ses joues.

-Ils ont été là pour moi parce que vous ne pouviez pas le faire, rien que pour ça tu devrais être content ! Oui Harry, content ! Content que quelqu'un ait été là pour me soutenir, pour m'épauler ! Tu devrais au moins essayer de leur donner une chance parce que tu devrais avoir confiance en mon jugement ! Tais-toi, cria-t-elle, voyant qu'il allait l'interrompre. Dis-toi bien une chose, Harry Potter, tu es mon meilleur ami, mon frère mais si tu me demandes de choisir, ça ne jouera pas en ta faveur ! J'ai perdu trop de gens pour accepter ce genre de chose !

Elle pleura de plus belle, toute sa colère et sa peine sortant d'un coup.

Dans le couloir, les cinq Serpentards ne savait pas très bien s'ils devaient entrer pour casser la gueule de Potter ou remercier la brune pour les avoir défendu. Drago bouillonnait de rage, Potter avait fait pleurer sa Mya, pour ça, il allait l'entendre. Ginny, quant à elle, restait silencieuse, l'envie de frapper son petit-ami se faisant ressentir.

-Mione, dit Ron d'une voix douce, tu es sûre d'eux ?

-Oui, Ron.

-Alors je leur donnerai une chance.

Elle sourit à travers ses larmes et se jeta dans les bras dans son ami.

-Merci, souffla-t-elle.

-Pardon, Mione, murmura Harry.

Ses amis se tournèrent vers lui, il avait le visage dessiné par la tristesse.

-Je ne veux pas te faire pleurer, ni te perdre. Tu as raison, ils ont été là pour toi et pour ça, ils méritent une chance. Je vais essayer, sourit-il.

-Merci Harry.

Comme pour le roux, elle plongea dans ses bras tandis qu'il s'excusait à nouveau.

-Allez, sèche tes larmes, dit-il en la lâchant.

-Ouai, ça fait pas très beau.

-Merci les garçons, pour tout.

-De rien.

-Ouai, par contre, pour toi et Mal…Drago, c'est sérieux ?

-Je crois bien Ron.

Les deux Gryffondors soupirèrent de concert, pas certain que cette idée leur plaise.

-S'il vous plait, dit-elle avec une moue suppliante.

-D'accord.

-On va être gentil.

Drago se fit la même réflexion, il ferait l'effort pour elle.

Ils sortirent de la chambre pour trouver toute la petite bande dans le couloir. Le silence se fit pesant tandis qu'ils échangeaient des regards tendus.

-Bon, s'exclama Ginny, on ne va pas se regarder en chien de faïence toute la journée ! Mione, j'ai installé tes affaires avec celle de Mal…Pardon, Drago dans la chambre du fond. Tu peux t'installer, je vais aller montrer les placards à Park…Pansy et Astoria, qui vont dormir avec moi. Harry, Ron, vous pouvez peut-être faire la visite de la maison avec Blaise et Théodore.

-Théo, la reprit le jeune homme en souriant.

-Théo, d'accord.

-Ok, soupira Harry, suivez-nous.

Chacun suivit les consignes de la cadette, Hermione attrapant la main de Drago pour qu'ils s'isolent un peu.

-Vous avez tout entendu ? S'enquit la jeune femme en refermant la porte de leur chambre.

-A peu de choses près, oui.

-Tu es fâché ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu as l'air tendu.

-J'ai envisagé de décapiter Potter.

-Drago !

-Il t'a fait pleurer, ça me rend dingue.

Elle sourit et se rapprocha de son petit-ami. Se blottissant dans ses bras, elle nicha sa tête dans son cou tandis qu'il posait son nez dans ses cheveux.

-Il faut que vous fassiez des efforts, je ne veux pas avoir à faire un choix.

-Je ferais ce qu'il faut pour que tu sois heureuse, ma belle.

Elle se redressa pour le regarder.

-Ton bonheur passe avant tout maintenant, lui sourit-il.

L'émotion la submergea alors qu'elle se jetait sur sa bouche. Une fois de plus, ils oublièrent le temps, l'espace, les gens qui existaient dans la maison, ne se concentrant plus que sur l'autre.

-Les enfants, tout le monde en bas ! S'écria la voix de Molly Weasley, au bout d'un moment.

Drago relâcha Hermione et ils se sourirent tendrement.

-Allons-y, dit-elle en soupirant.

Il rit en attrapant sa main et ils sortirent.

Dans deux jours se serait la rentrée, il y avait encore pas mal de choses à régler avec l'Ordre, mais pour une fois, Hermione se sentait en confiance.

 **Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! :p J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

 **A très bientôt pour la suite !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Voilà le chapitre suivant ! Ce n'est pas le meilleur, il sert un peu de lien entre tout, mais les suivants viendront très vite :p Bonne lecture !**

 **chouppy :** Merci pour ta Review ! Oui, Ron l'accepte et Ginny aussi, elle est assez raisonnable

 **Stacy La Naine'xo2002 :** Pas d'excuses enfin, c'est une période de stress et de boulot ! J'avais envie qu'ils y retournent, c'est une étape importante pour moi :p J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Merci de me suivre toujours !

Les derniers jours de vacances au Square Grimmault permis à toute la bande de s'habituer les uns aux autres et, si l'entende n'était pas idyllique entre les garçons, elle était au moins courtoise, du moins la majorité du temps. Seul Drago et Harry avaient du mal à se supporter. Du côté des filles, en revanche, il avait été très facile pour Ginny de s'intégrer, son caractère bien trempé avait plu tout de suite aux deux Serpentards. Les filles partageant la même chambre, elles avaient passé la majeure partie du week-end à quatre, Hermione les rejoignant. D'ailleurs, cette dernière venait de rejoindre les filles, fatiguée par les querelles incessantes entre Harry et Drago.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est encore passé ? Soupira la rousse en voyant la tête de sa meilleure amie.

-Ils se sont croisés !

-Et ?

-C'est tout !

-Impressionnant, commenta Pansy.

-J'en ai assez ! Ils n'arrêtent pas de s'engueuler, soit Harry décrète que Drago est trop proche de moi, soit Drago s'énerve des réflexions d'Harry ! Ils sont incapables de faire le moindre effort, même pour moi !

-Calme-toi Herm, dit Astoria, ce sont des hommes, et des hommes têtus en plus. Tu connais Drago, il a du mal à gérer.

-Mais la plupart du temps, ce n'est pas lui qui ouvre les hostilités !

-Elle a raison, Harry est insupportable en ce moment ! J'aimerais bien qu'il se calme aussi !

-Ça ne va pas entre vous ? Demanda Hermione.

-Pas trop, non, soupira Ginny, il est énervé tout le temps pour tout, je sais bien que ce n'est pas facile mais bon… J'aimerais qu'il se rende compte que j'existe.

-ça va s'arranger, ne t'inquièt…

Hermione ne put finir sa phrase, Drago entrant avec fracas dans la pièce, le regard paniqué.

-Oh tu es là ! S'écria-t-il en apercevant sa petite-amie, je t'ai cherchée partout ! Tout va bien ?

Les quatre jeunes femmes le regardèrent, interloquée par cette entrée fracassante.

-Euh…Oui pourquoi ?

-Tu as disparu tout d'un coup !

-J'ai préféré rejoindre les filles que supporter une querelle de plus !

-Je suis désolé, s'excusa sincèrement le Serpentard, la moue contrite.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment de ta faute, soupira la rouge et or.

Il se rapprocha d'elle, s'accroupissant pour être à sa hauteur et passa sa main sur sa joue.

-Même, je t'avais promis de faire un effort. Excuse-moi.

La brune lui sourit affectueusement et s'avança pour l'embrasser, sous l'œil attendrie de leurs amies.

Ils avaient tous remarqués l'affection grandissante et le lien que partageaient Drago et Hermione, bien qu'ils ne se soient pas déclarés, elle était palpable. Harry, Ron et Ginny l'avaient également vu au cours des trois derniers jours, bien que cela déplaise au Survivant. Ron s'inquiétait pour son amie mais se rassurait au fil des jours. Il ne lui avait fallu que quelques heures pour s'entendre avec Blaise, aussi blagueur et peu studieux que lui, alors il finirait bien par accepter Drago aussi. Théo était plus réservé mais semblait tout autant sympathique.

-Et beh, ce n'est pas Harry qui viendrait me rassurer comme ça ! Commenta Ginny, mauvaise.

-Ne te plains pas, tu as un amoureux toi au moins ! Râla gentiment Pansy.

-J'allais le dire !

-Oui, intervint Drago en relâchant Hermione, mais toi, Ast tu pourrais en avoir un si vous étiez moins trouillard.

Astoria rougit fortement en bafouillant, causant l'hilarité de ses trois amis et un regard incrédule chez Ginny.

-Que quoi il parle ?

-Rien ! Laisse-tomber, Drago aime bien s'inventer des histoires.

-C'est ça et Dumbledore il met le bonbon…

-Drago ! L'interrompis la brune.

-Pardon, rit-il.

-Vous êtes prêtes ? Ajouta-t-il, on n'attend plus que vous.

-Mes affaires sont déjà en bas.

-J'ai tout.

-Moi aussi.

-En route alors, s'exclama Pansy. Drago ? Tu portes nos bagages ?

-Et puis quoi encore ? Je ne porte que ceux de Mya.

-Et ça se dit ton meilleur ami.

Puéril, il lui tira la langue et attrapa la main d'Hermione pour sortir de la chambre, laissant les trois jeunes filles avec leurs valises à descendre.

Une fois en bas, les amoureux rejoignirent leurs amis dans le hall, où Harry demanda à Drago de lui parler en privé. La brune les regarda partir, inquiète. Son ami n'avait pas mis d'agressivité dans sa voix mais leur entente était si chaotique.

-Te stress pas, Gryf', il ne va pas le tuer, rit Blaise en entourant ses épaules de son bras.

Elle haussa les épaules et se tourna vers Théo et lui.

Dans la pièce à côté, Harry prit la parole.

-Ecoute, je sais que toi et moi…

-On ne devrait pas se croiser armé ?

-Voilà. Mais Hermione est ma meilleure amie, je l'adore et je vois bien que je la perds.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute ça, Potter.

-Je sais. C'est la mienne.

Drago le fixa, incertain d'où il voulait en venir.

-Tu veux me parler de quoi exactement ?

-Je veux m'excuser.

Cette fois, le visage du blond se teinta de choc.

-J'avais promis de faire un effort, continua le Gryffondor, et je n'en ai fait aucun. Hermione a l'air bien avec toi et si elle te…Vous fait confiance, je dois en faire autant. Enfin, ce n'est pas qu'on deviendra les meilleurs amis mais…On peut essayer de s'entendre.

Le vert et argent mis quelques secondes à intégrer les paroles de l'autre.

-Je pense que c'est faisable, tu n'es pas aussi con que je le pensais, répondit le blond en souriant narquoisement. Et ça compterais beaucoup pour Mya.

-Mya ?

-Hermione.

-Il n'y a que toi qui l'appelles comme ça.

-Je suis le seul qui sort avec elle.

-Les autres, ils l'appellent Herm.

-Belle analyse, Potter.

-Harry.

-Quoi ?

-Commence par intégrer mon prénom, ça ira déjà mieux, sourit le brun.

Le blond hocha la tête, souriant à son tour.

-On rejoint le reste ?

-Ouai.

En rejoignant les autres dans l'entrée, les regards de tous se tournèrent vers eux.

-Pas de mort ?

-Ta gueule, Blaise.

Le métis grogna, marmonnant qu'il en avait marre d'être insulté par tout le monde et croisa les bras, boudeur, sous l'œil amusé de l'assemblée.

-Plus tard, murmura Drago en réponse à la question muette qui dansait dans les yeux d'Hermione.

-Bien, s'exclama Sirius Black, maintenant que vous êtes au complet, on peut y aller.

Après quelques embrassades avec les membres de l'Ordre, la troupe transplana avec le maraudeur.

Dire qu'ils firent une arrivée remarquée sur la voie 9¾ serait un euphémisme. Les quatre Gryffondors aperçurent leurs amis les fixer en les voyant arriver avec les cinq Serpentards, qui déclenchaient les mêmes réactions chez les membres de leur maison. Cela fit beaucoup rire Pansy et Ginny, ravie de couper le sifflet à tout le monde. Ils décidèrent sans se consulter de monter ensemble dans le train et se trouvèrent un compartiment vide où ils s'entassèrent. La première partie du trajet se passa dans le calme, Théo lisait, Hermione aussi pendant que Drago lui glissait les doigts dans les cheveux. Ginny, Pansy et Astoria discutaient magazine et soin de beauté alors que Blaise et Ron débattait de Quidditch, Harry se mêlant doucement à la conversation. Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée du Professeur McGonagall qui demanda à Théo et Hermione de la suivre dans le compartiment des Préfets.

Ils suivirent docilement le professeur de métamorphoses qui leur intima de s'asseoir une fois arrivé à destination. Elle leur expliqua en quoi consistait leurs fonctions, leurs responsabilités ainsi que le déroulement de leur rentrée. Une fois arrivé, ils assisteraient à la répartition des premières années, qu'ils devraient ensuite guider dans leurs maisons respectives, leur expliquant les principes essentiels de l'école. Ensuite, elle viendrait les chercher pour leur montrer leurs appartements privés qu'ils allaient partager pour le reste de l'année. Elle les quitta en leur précisant qu'ils devaient se changer rapidement.

-Vas-y, dit Théo une fois seuls, je me changerais après.

La brune hocha la tête tandis qu'il se replongeait dans son livre. Elle troqua ses vêtements pour son uniforme, puis, inversant les rôles, elle se plongea dans son propre livre pendant qu'il se changeait à son tour. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, Théo releva la tête pour regarder son amie. Concentrée, elle ne semblait pas nerveuse du tout, au contraire. Il envia cette force en elle qui lui permettait d'affronter les nouvelles choses avec sérénité.

-Si tu continues à me fixer, je vais devoir dire à Drago qu'il a de la concurrence, dit la Gryffondor l'air de rien, en relevant les yeux vers lui.

-Je doute d'y survivre, rit-il.

-Je te souhaite du courage en tout cas ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? demanda-t-elle plus sérieusement.

-Je…J'angoisse un peu, répondit-il en toute franchise, rougissant un peu.

-Pour la rentrée ?

-Oui et…Pour la fonction de Préfet. Je…Je sais que c'est un privilège et tout mais je ne suis pas doué avec les gens, je n'ai pas d'autorité alors…Je n'ai jamais eu à diriger, ça c'est Blaise ou Drago, moi je suis derrière avec un livre…Fin bon…

Hermione regarda son ami, franchement surprise. Au cours de l'été, elle s'était trouvé de nombreux points communs avec Théo. Aussi passionné qu'elle, il lisait et étudiait autant qu'elle. Il était aussi très gentil mais discret, pas du genre à se confier. Pourtant, il lui semblait si vulnérable en ce moment.

-Ca va allez, dit-elle finalement, tu n'es pas tout seul, on va assurer ! Ne t'en fais, je ferais le social pour deux.

Ils rirent de concert.

-Merci Herm, je ne me confie pas souvent.

-Ça restera entre nous.

Il sourit de plus belle.

Ils finirent le voyage en discutant des livres qu'ils avaient lu durant l'été, de leurs amis et de ce qui les attendaient.

La rentrée était très traditionnelle et les plus âgés la connaissait à la minute près. Ceci étant, plusieurs différences avec les années précédentes furent notées. Hermione Granger et Théodore Nott étaient Préfet-en-Chef, Blaise Zabini et Ronald Weasley semblait ne plus être séparables, tout comme Pansy Parkinson, Astoria Greengrass et Ginny Weasley. Le plus surprenant tenait en deux points : Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy marchaient côte à côte en essayant de discuter l'un avec l'autre, et le Prince des Serpentards semblait prêt à décapiter le moindre mâle qui s'approchait d'Hermione Granger. Le groupe se sépara au moment de prendre place, alors que le Professeur Dumbledore entamait son discours.

-Bonjour à tous ! Comme vous le savez, cet été a marqué de nombreuses pertes. Vous êtes maintenant tous conscient que la guerre est en marche, je souhaite beaucoup de courage aux personnes qui ont perdus des proches en ces temps de troubles.

Hermione trembla en pensant à ses parents et chercha Drago du regard. Lorsqu'elle capta ses prunelles grises, elle plongea dedans pour y puiser toute la force. Il sourit doucement, lui envoyant tout le courage qu'il avait en lui. Lorsque les coins de sa bouche s'étirèrent à leurs tours, il ressentit une grande admiration pour la brune. Elle combattait la douleur avec tellement de solidité.

-Je vais maintenant demander à nos nouveaux Préfets-en-chefs d'accompagner les premières années dans leurs dortoirs, conclut le directeur, rattrapant l'attention de la Gryffondor qui n'avait plus écouté son discours.

Elle se leva en même temps que Théo et les élèves suivirent les ainés à travers l'école.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous installés et briffés, les deux Préfet attendirent le Professeur McGonagall dans au bas des escaliers.

-Ah vous êtes là ! Dit cette dernière en arrivant, bien. Suivez-moi.

Remontant les escaliers, ils rejoignirent le deuxième étage, s'arrêtant devant un tableau qui représentait une scène de guerre.

- _Octopus Garden_ , prononça le Professeur.

Le tableau glissa pour laisser l'accès.

-Bien, vous êtes chez vous. Vous verrez que vous avez chacun une chambre, une salle de bain commune ainsi qu'une salle commune. A vous de déterminer les mots de passes de vos chambres, si toutefois vous souhaitez en mettre. Vos amis sont les bienvenus, dans la limite du raisonnable mais attention, ils n'ont pas la permission de sortir après le couvre-feu pour autant. Je pense que c'est tout, si vous avez besoin, venez me voir. Vous êtes dispensés de ronde pour ce premier soir, nous établirons le planning demain avec les autres Préfets. Des questions ?

-Non Professeurs, répondirent les deux adolescents d'une seule voix.

-Bien, installez-vous. Vous pouvez sortir de vos appartements jusque 21H ce soir, puisque vous n'avez pas de ronde. Bonne soirée.

-Bonne soirée, Professeur.

Rendu seul, les deux amis entrèrent pour admirer leur nouveau lieu de vie. La pièce était chaleureuse, sans être représentative d'une des maisons. Un salon était installé devant une cheminée qui n'attendait qu'une belle flambée. Contre le mur se dressait une grande bibliothèque et, au centre de la pièce, une grande table. Les chambres et la salle de bain se situait en haut des escaliers. La chambre du Serpentard tout à gauche, celle de la Gryffondor à l'extrême droite et la salle d'eau au centre.

-Bon, on va voir ? Demanda Théo en désignant leur chambre.

La brune hocha la tête et ils montèrent.

En entrant dans sa chambre, Hermione retrouva les couleurs de sa maison ainsi que l'emblème sur le mur. Très chaleureuse, la pièce dégageait tout ce qu'elle aimait. Un grand lit à baldaquin, une grande fenêtre qui donnait sur un balcon, une armoire et un bureau. Tout ce qu'il lui fallait. Une porte qui donnait certainement sur la salle de bain. La jeune fille rit en pensant à la tête de Drago s'il savait qu'elle allait partager la même baignoire que son meilleur ami. Elle avait suffisamment étudié l'école pour savoir qu'aucune personne ne pouvait entrer dans la pièce si elle était déjà occupée, cela suffirait à rassurer le blond.

-Hermione ?

-Entre.

-Ta chambre te plaît ?

-Oui et la tienne ?

-Exactement ce qu'il me fallait.

Il grimaça en voyant le rouge sur les murs.

-Trop de rouge ici, marmonna-t-il, faisant rire la brune.

-Je me disais qu'on pourrait rejoindre les autres tant qu'on peut, reprit le jeune homme.

-Bonne idée, j'arrive.

-Je t'attend en bas.

Théo sortit de la pièce alors qu'Hermione en profitait pour se changer en vitesse. Elle rejoignit le vert et argent et ils partirent en quête de leurs amis. Au bout de 20 minutes, ils trouvèrent toute la bande assise sur les marches extérieures de l'école.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? S'enquit Théo.

-On vous attendait, râla Pansy alors qu'Hermione se réfugiait dans les bras ouverts de Drago. Ils s'embrassèrent, indifférents de leurs amis qui observaient la scène attendris pour certains, dégoutés pour d'autre.

-On a compris ! Lâcha Harry.

-Harry…Soupira la brune en se détachant de son petit-ami.

-Désolé.

-Ca été ? Comment sont vos appartements ? Demanda Ginny, désireuse de changer de sujet.

-Très beau, ma chambre me rappelle le dortoir de Gryffondor, c'est chaleureux.

-J'allais dire la même chose… Avec moins de rouge !

Les Serpentards grimacèrent de concert en imaginant leurs chambres en rouge et or.

-On pourra venir voir ? S'excita Pansy.

-Oui, sourit Hermione, mais avant les couvre-feux.

-Oui, oui !

-Ca promet de belles soirées ! S'écria Blaise, déjà impatient.

-C'est sûr, chuchota Drago à l'oreille d'Hermione en posant un baiser sous son oreille.

Rougissant de plaisir et de gêne, la brune envoya un coup de coude dans l'estomac du blond.

-On se calme, rit-elle.

-Vous avez vu la tête de Lavande et Parvati ? S'exclama tout à coup Ron, le regard perdu au loin.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers les deux commères de Poudlard qui ressemblaient tout à coup à deux poissons hors de l'eau, provocant l'hilarité générale du groupe.

-Elles n'ont surement jamais vu de Serpentards et de Gryffondors ensemble !

-Zabini a raison, c'est plus rare que si elles avaient croisé des Dragons ! Renchérit le Survivant en riant.

-Eh ! T'as dit que j'avais raison ?

-Ne t'emballes pas quand même !

-Allez Potter, avoue que tu es d'accord avec moi !

-Excuse-le, c'est rare qu'il ait raison.

-Et c'est reparti ! Soupira Astoria en voyant Blaise lancer son bras vers Pansy.

-Ils sont toujours comme ça ?

-Non, en général ils sont pires.

-Je comprend mieux pourquoi Hermione dit s'être autant amusé, sourit Harry en s'asseyant à côté du couple.

La concernée échangea un regard plein de tendresse avec son ami. Il semblait enfin accepté la présence des Serpentards.

 _L'année commence bien finalement_ , songea la brune en se pelotonnant dans les bras du blond, observant le jeu des deux Serpentards.

 **Voilàà ! J'arrête là pour aujourd'hui, c'est un chapitre un peu transitoire je sais, le prochain sera plus riche je pense** **J'espère qu'il vous a tout de même plus, vous connaissez la chanson…Review, tout ça, tout ça :p Bisouxxx !**


	12. Chapter 12

**Et voilà le chapitre suivant ! Dire que je dois travailler, je suis très inspirée alors je travaille ici ! :p Bon je vous ai pas laissé le temps d'écrire quoi que ce soit mais merci à tous ceux qui me suivent, ça me motive tellement !**

 **Bonne lecture, j'espère que ça va vous plaire !**

Septembre fila presque aussi vite qu'Octobre et déjà, le bal d'Halloween se profilait. Les Serpentards et les Gryffondors étaient devenus inséparables, diminuant sans s'en apercevoir les tensions dans l'école. Harry avait fini par totalement accepté les verts et argents et s'entendait assez bien avec Drago, au grand étonnement de tout le monde. Ron et Blaise était comme des frères, ils inventaient les plus mauvais plans ensemble, au grand damne des quatre jeunes filles, aussi soudées qu'eux, qui devaient souvent ramassés leurs bêtises. Hermione et Théo était devenu très proches, notamment de par leur cohabitation. La Gryffondor voyait en lui le frère qu'elle aurait aimé avoir, ils partageaient les mêmes passions et leurs amis s'amusaient souvent à dire qu'ils étaient de vrais jumeaux. Cependant, la relation la plus forte était incontestablement celle de Drago et Hermione. Le couple partageait un lien qui avait surpris toute l'école. Capable de se disputer à en faire trembler Poudlard, ils étaient le plus souvent collés l'un à l'autre, riant et partageant tout. Leur attache était si palpable qu'il n'avait pas fallu longtemps aux étudiants pour accepter leur relation.

Toutefois, une ombre se dessinait dans l'esprit de la rouge et or. Cela faisait trois mois qu'ils étaient ensemble et il ne s'était encore rien passé entre eux. Bien que le Serpentard n'en fasse pas mention ou ne lui mette aucune pression, Hermione tremblait à l'idée qu'il se lasse d'elle. Elle connaissait sa réputation, il n'était pas du genre à attendre une femme, les femmes se jetaient dans son lit et elle n'était pas encore prête à ça. Elle se savait maintenant amoureuse du blond, profondément, et elle n'avait pas encore osé lui dire, sans savoir où il en était. Toutes ces petites choses la privaient de sommeil depuis une semaine déjà, elle descendait alors dans la salle commune pour admirer la flambée perpétuelle de la cheminée en se perdant dans ses réflexions.

C'est ainsi que Théo, réveillé par sa soif, la trouva.

-Herm ?

Elle releva les yeux vers lui, le regard humide.

-Oh la ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-Rien, une insomnie.

-A d'autres ! Raconte-moi.

Il s'assit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil en face d'elle et attendit.

-Je…Je suis inquiète à propos de Drago et moi.

-Pourquoi ? Il y a eu quelque chose ?

-Non, justement.

Il lui lança un regard interrogateur, incertain.

-Je… Théo, ça me fait bizarre de parler de ça avec toi, tu es son meilleur ami et je…

-Tu n'es pas obligée de m'en parler, l'interrompit-il, je ne te force pas mais quoi que tu me confies, je suis ton ami autant que le sien alors ce que tu me diras restera entre nous et je ne prendrais pas parti. Et je peux peut-être t'apporter un avis extérieur.

La brune sourit, rassurée et sincèrement touchée. Elle aimait beaucoup Théo, il était discret mais toujours présent. Son jumeau.

-Très bien.

Elle se redressa dans son siège, s'asseyant en tailleur et le Serpentard se laissa glisser dans son propre divan.

-Tu sais…Enfin peut-être que tu ne le sais pas mais bon, voilà, depuis qu'on est ensemble avec Drago, il ne s'est encore rien passé entre nous.

-Rien ? De physique tu veux dire ?

-Oui.

-Je ne le savais pas, au cas où tu te poses vraiment la question.

-Ah bon ?

-Non, Drago ne parle pas beaucoup de votre relation. Continue.

-Ça fait trois mois à peu près maintenant et je commence à me dire qu'il pourrait…Enfin…Avoir des envies et…Si je ne peux pas les combler, je me dis qu'il pourrait…

-Stop, je t'arrête tout de suite ! Drago ne fera jamais ça.

-Je pensais que tu ne prenais pas parti ?

-Ce n'est pas le cas, je ne cherche pas à le défendre. J'énonce une vérité. Ecoute Herm, Drago a beaucoup de défaut mais il ne trompe pas. Tu sais qu'il a eu des conquêtes mais il n'en a jamais eu plusieurs en même temps.

-Tu as l'air sûr de toi.

-Je le suis. Ça ne fait pas partie de ses principes. Alors enlève cette angoisse de ta tête.

-Mais…Il pourrait se lasser. Sans me tromper, il pourrait tout simplement me quitter.

-Tu réfléchis trop, soupira le jeune homme.

Il réfléchit quelques secondes à sa réponse avant de se redresser dans son siège.

-Ecoute Herm, c'est normal d'angoisser, surtout quand on connait les relations de Drago avec les filles, mais tu n'es pas une simple fille pour lui. Je pense que le mieux serait de lui en parler, parce que je ne peux pas répondre à sa place, mais je ne crois pas qu'il te quitterait pour…ça. Il est trop attaché à toi pour ça, dans tous les sens tu terme d'ailleurs.

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un rire, fier de sa répartie.

-Ca fait aussi partie du problème, dit la Gryffondor, que le brun n'avait pas fait rire du tout.

-Quoi ?

-Tu dis qu'il est attaché à moi. Dans quelle mesure ?

-Euh…

-Je veux dire, tu crois qu'il m'aime ?

-Herm, c'est aussi avec lui que tu dois parler de ça.

-Sûrement mais tu le connais, les mots c'est pas son fort.

-Laisse-lui le temps, ça finira par venir.

-Et si ça ne vient pas ?

L'angoisse dans la voix de la jeune fille était plus que palpable et Théo comprit soudain la peur soudaine de son amie.

-Tu l'aimes, pas vrai ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

-…Oui, je l'aime. Et ça me fait vraiment peur.

La fin de sa phrase avait été prononcée dans un murmure. Le vert et argent quitta son fauteuil pour aller s'accroupir devant la brune.

-Hermione, dit-il d'une voix rassurante, avoir peur n'a jamais éloigné le danger, et si tu l'aimes, c'est trop tard. Les problèmes viennent bien assez vite comme ça, ne te gâche pas ton bonheur en vous mettant des bâtons dans les roues. Essaie de parler avec lui, demande-lui où il en est, parle le lui de tes craintes. Il est le seul à pouvoir répondre.

Elle hocha la tête, remerciant son ami pour son écoute et ses mots rassurants. Séchant les larmes qui avaient coulées sur ses joues, elle sourit et redressa la tête. Le silence s'installa tandis que le brun allait se rasseoir et qu'elle songeait à la future discussion avec son amoureux.

-Et toi, Ty ? Dit-elle tout à coup, rompant la quiétude.

Il sourit en entendant le surnom dont elle avait décidé de l'affubler. Il ne lui avait autorisé qu'en privé, parce que ça semblait vraiment lui faire plaisir et qu'il aimait penser qu'il avait un vrai lien avec la rouge et or.

-Quoi moi ?

-Tu penses te déclarer un jour ?

-De quoi tu parles ? S'écria-t-il en rougissant brusquement.

-Tu le sais très bien.

Comme il ne semblait pas décider à poursuivre, elle ajouta :

-Je te parle d'Astoria.

-Il n'y a rien entre Astoria et moi, dit-il au bout de quelques secondes.

-Parce que vous êtes deux idiots.

-Excuse-moi ?

-Tu l'aimes, ça se voit. Je suis certaine qu'elle aussi, d'ailleurs Drago le pense aussi. Alors déclares-toi une bonne fois pour toute.

-Drago le pense aussi ? Tu en parles avec Drago ?

-Pas vraiment, il a lâché une remarque à Astoria quand on était à Square Grimmault.

-Quelle remarque ?

-Euh…Que ça ne dépendait que d'elle si elle n'avait pas d'homme dans sa vie.

-Elle a dit quoi ? S'enquit le jeune homme, impatient.

Elle lui rétorqua son plus beau sourire narquois en réponse.

-Oh ça va ! Dis-moi.

-Elle n'a rien dit, elle a juste fortement rougi.

Théo se perdit dans ses pensées, méditant la réponse de la brune.

-Tu es encore avec moi ?

Le silence lui répondit et elle attendit qu'il finisse d'analyser la situation. Au bout de deux minutes et 45 secondes, il releva la tête vers elle.

-Tu penses que j'ai mes chances ?

Il lui sembla sur l'instant si vulnérable et apeuré qu'elle s'approcha pour le serrer dans ses bras.

-Bien sûr que tu les as, souffla-t-elle à son oreille.

-Merci Herm, merci beaucoup !

-Tu te lances alors ? Rit-elle en s'éloignant de lui.

-…Demain, là on devrait aller se coucher.

-Oui, il est tard.

L'horloge affichait 2h du matin et la Gryffondor eu un hoquet de stupeur.

-Très tard même ! Au lit ! On a cours demain !

-Bonne nuit Herm.

-Bonne nuit Ty.

Rassurée par leur conversation, les deux amis s'endormirent en posant la tête sur l'oreiller. Ils avaient de grandes conversations au programme pour le lendemain.

La grande salle était quasiment vide lorsque Pansy, Astoria et Ginny arrivèrent. Blaise, Drago, Ron et Harry les rejoignirent quelques minutes plus tard, encore tout ensommeillés. Depuis un gros mois, ils avaient pris l'habitude de déjeuner ensemble, ne devant pas respecter l'ordre des maisons pour le repas du matin.

-Hermione n'est pas là ? S'enquit immédiatement Drago.

-Bonjour aussi ! Râla Pansy en réponse.

-Bonjour ! Alors ?

-Tu vois bien que non ou tu as besoin de lunettes ?

-T'as mal dormi Pan ? Rit Ginny.

-Ouai, Ast ronfle.

-N'importe quoi !

-Te plains pas, ça ne peut pas être pire que les gloussements de Lavande.

-Eurk ! Grimaça Ron, épargnes nous de grand matin !

-J'allais te dire la même chose en te voyant manger !

-Casser par ta sœur, Weasley ! Hurla Blaise en s'écroulant de rire.

-Mais où elle est ? S'impatienta Drago, en fixant les portes de la grande salle.

-Mais détends-toi putain, elle va arriver !

-Ta gueule Pansy !

Tout à coup, Hermione et Théo arrivèrent en discutant, le regard fatigué. La jeune fille salua tout le monde avant de prendre sa place à côté de Drago, l'embrassant doucement.

-Tu étais où ?

-Je me suis levée en retard.

Cette fois, toute l'assemblée la fixa incrédule. Hermione Granger ? En retard ?

-C'est de ma faute, intervint Théo, je l'ai empêchée de dormir.

Il réalisa le double sens de sa phrase au moment où la tête de son meilleur ami changea.

-No…Non, bafouilla-t-il rouge de honte, je veux dire qu'on a discuté tard.

-Bien rattrapé, frère !

-Blaise ! S'exclama à nouveau Pansy.

-Tu n'en a pas marre de m'engueuler ?

-Tu as qu'à arrêter de dire autant de conneries !

-De toute façon, coupa Hermione, il n'y avait rien à rattraper.

Puis se tournant vers Drago, elle ajouta :

-Drago sait très bien que je ne m'intéresse à personne d'autres que lui.

Il lui sourit en réponse et se pencha pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

-Et t'arrives à lui faire croire ça ? Intervint à nouveau Blaise en repartant dans un éclat de rire.

Le regard de Pansy l'interrompit et il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, signe qu'il boudait, en râlant sur ses femmes qui l'empêchaient de s'amuser.

-Astoria, dit Théo toujours debout, je peux te parler une minute ?

-Bien sûr, se leva-t-elle.

En quittant la pièce, Théo se retourna vers Hermione qui leva ses pouces et lui sourit, rassurante. Il hocha la tête et suivit la Serpentard.

-Tu sais que quoi il veut lui parler ?

-Oui.

-De quoi ?

-Vous le saurez bien assez tôt.

-Allez, Gryf's, crache le morceau !

-Fous-lui la paix, ça ne nous regarde pas.

Hermione se tourna vers Pansy, surprise qu'elle ne veuille pas en savoir davantage, elle était si curieuse d'habitude. Mais le regard de son amie suffit comme explication, elle savait déjà de quoi ils allaient parler.

-Il faudrait aussi que je te parle, Drago.

Le blond se tourna vers sa petite-amie, elle semblait tout à coup nerveuse.

-Ah ce n'est pas vrai ! Vous n'allez quand même pas tous partir !

Ignorant Blaise, Drago hocha la tête et ils se levèrent pour s'éloigner du groupe.

-Tu veux qu'on aille où ?

-Dans mes appartements, répondit-elle, sachant que Théo avait emmené Astoria dans la salle sur demande.

Arrivé devant le tableau, elle prononça le mot de passe et ils entrèrent. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine tandis qu'elle lui intimait de s'asseoir sur le grand divan, prenant place à côté de lui.

-Tu as l'air nerveuse.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui, tu trembles.

L'inquiétude se lisait sur le visage du jeune homme.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Mya ?

-Ce…Ce n'est pas facile pour moi.

-Ca concerne notre relation ?

-Oui, en quelques sorte.

-En quelques sorte ? Donne-moi des réponses claires ! S'impatienta-t-il.

-Ce…Ce n'est pas facile, Drago…S'il…S'il te plait, ne me crie pas dessus.

Tout à coup, les larmes coulèrent librement sur ses joues, son angoisse de la dernière semaine surgissant en une seule fois.

-Mya, ne pleure pas, se radoucit le blond, s'il te plait, ne pleure pas…Excuse-moi, je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver…

Il se rapprocha d'elle, essuyant ses joues de ses pouces.

-Je…Je t'aime, Drago, chuchota-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

Le jeune homme s'immobilisa, intégrant ce que la brune venait de lui dire. Il s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça. Il avait bien remarqué que la brune était distante ou nerveuse avec lui depuis une semaine, il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle se soit lassé de lui, de sa prétention et de son manque d'affection, et rien que cette idée le rendait fou. Cette froideur entre eux lui avait fait réalisé à quel point il était amoureux de la Gryffondor, même s'il ne parvenait pas à lui dire. Mais voilà qu'elle lui donnait son amour, à lui qui n'avait rien fait pour le mériter. Il avait cru qu'elle le quitterait et à la place, elle lui offrait son cœur. Il mit deux doigts sous le menton de sa petite-amie pour croiser son regard. En rencontrant ses prunelles chocolat, il lut tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait mais aussi sa peur d'être rejetée. Alors, sans crier gare, il se jeta sur ses lèvres avec passion, les renversants tous deux dans le canapé. Il mit dans son baiser tout l'amour qu'il puisant dans son cœur, tentant de lui faire comprendre combien elle comptait. Au bout de quelques minutes, à bout de souffle, il lâcha sa bouche gonflée. La jeune fille se redressa pour être assise, tandis qu'il se dégageait.

-Je…Je…Mya, moi aussi je t'aime, finit par dire Drago.

Un grand sourire fendit le visage de la Gryffondor, se propageant sur celui du vert et argent. Pour le moment, Hermione n'avait besoin de rien d'autre. Le reste pouvait attendre encore un peu.

-Merci, Drago, j'avais tellement besoin…

Elle ne termina sa phrase.

-Je sais, sourit-il, moi aussi j'en avais besoin.

Il la prit dans ses bras. Il leur restait une demi-heure avant le premier cours, il avait bien l'intention de la garder pour lui.

-Je sens que c'est ce genre de choses que Théo a à dire à Astoria, non ?

-Va savoir, rit Hermione, je ne dirais rien.

-Tu n'es pas drôle, soupira-t-il.

-Mais tu m'aimes quand même.

-Oui.

Puis collant sa bouche à son oreille, il souffla :

-Je t'aime.

La rouge et or eu pour seule pensée en cet instant que tout était vraiment parfait. L'avenir pouvait encore être prometteur.

 **Voilàààà ! J'avais envie d'un chapitre plein de tendresse ! Au prochain, la suite des aventures de Théo et Astoria ainsi que le bal d'Halloween ! Bisouxx ! (Petite review ? :D)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour à tous ! Voilà le chapitre suivant !**

 **Swangranger** **:** Merci pour tes Review ! Pour celle du chapitre 10 et 11, pardon, je viens de les voir : / Mais elles me font très plaisir ! Pour le chapitre 12, oui, j'avais envie d'un peu de tendresse :p (C'est le côté fleur bleue qui ressort !) J'espère que la suite te plaira :p

 **Maxine3482** **:** Merci beaucoup ! J'aimais bien l'idée de créer un lien entre ces deux-là, ils se ressemblent beaucoup :) Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras autant !

 **Stacy La Naine'xo2002** **:** Merci pour la Review, ça me touche toujours autant ! C'est super motivant pour la suite :) Pour Pansy et Blaise, je ne sais pas encore, je t'avoue que ça vient un peu comme ça, j'ai encore rien prévu :p Pour Théo et Astoria, c'est là ! Et j'espère que tu vas aimer.

 **Chouppy :** Merci pour ta Review ! Voilà le bal tant attendu, j'espère que tu aimeras :p

 **Berenice** : Merci beaucoup pour ta Review ! Haha Tu as tout eu d'un coup alors :p J'espère que la suite va te plaire, je laisse toujours de la tendresse :p

 **Bonne lecture :p**

Lorsque l'heure du premier cours arriva, Drago et Hermione rejoignirent le reste de la troupe devant la classe d'Histoire de la magie. Bénis soient les professeurs qui avaient décidés de réunir les Serpentards et les Gryffondors pour la majeure partie de leur cours.

-Tout va bien ? Demanda Pansy.

-Oui, sourit Hermione, collée à son amoureux.

-Vous n'avez pas vu Astoria et Théo ? S'enquit Blaise.

-Non, ils ne sont pas là ?

-Bien vu Malefoy, belle déduction, Rit Harry.

Malgré leur nouvelle amitié, les deux garçons avaient gardé l'habitude de s'appeler par leur nom. Selon leurs propres termes, c'était leur marque de fabrique.

-Entrez ! Raisonna la voix du professeur Binns en leur intimant de prendre leurs places.

Le cours n'avait pas commencé de cinq minutes que Blaise et Ron, assis au dernier rang, c'était déjà endormi pendant qu'Harry dessinait sur les coins de se feuilles. Pansy se limait les ongles en attendant l'arrivée de sa meilleure amie. Assis devant les deux endormis, Drago s'amusait à colorier la cuisse d'Hermione qui tentait, tant bien que mal, de rester concentrée sur les paroles du professeur malgré les perturbations du blond. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas pour laisser apparaître deux personnes, rouges et à bout de souffle.

-Excus…Excusez-nous, bafouilla Théo, nous avons été retenus.

Astoria, derrière lui, tentait de reprendre son souffle, aussi rouge que le brun. Le professeur hocha la tête, indifférent et ils gagnèrent leurs places.

-Alors ? S'exclama aussitôt Pansy, à peine la blonde eu le temps de s'asseoir.

-Plus tard, Pan.

Le ton ne laissait pas de place à la discussion pour l'instant, elles en parleraient une fois à quatre, bien enfermées.

Hermione, qui avait entendu l'échange, se tourna à son tour avec le brun assis à côté d'Harry. Il lui sourit, d'un sourire qui signifiait que la situation avait évolué et lui mima qu'il lui parlerait après le cours.

-Je veux savoir aussi ! Dit Drago à son meilleur ami.

-Ouai, ouai, maugréa-t-il en réponse.

-Tire pas la gueule enfin !

Le Serpentard leva les yeux au ciel et rougit en croisant le regard d'Astoria. Tous deux baissèrent instantanément les yeux, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

La fin de l'heure se déroula dans l'ambiance monotone habituelle, chacun attendant impatiemment que la torture cesse enfin. Quand enfin le Professeur mit un terme au cours, la classe se vida en moins d'une minute. Astoria et Pansy sortirent les premières, courant pour aller rejoindre Ginny avec qui elles avaient prévu une longue concertation. Elles savaient qu'Hermione serait d'abord prise par Théo qui allait lui raconter. De fait, le jeune homme demanda à la Gryffondor de rester avec lui tandis que le reste de leurs amis quittaient la classe à leur tour. Après un dernier bisou à Drago et la promesse que son meilleur ami lui raconterait après, ils furent enfin seuls pour discuter.

-Alors ? S'enquit immédiatement la jeune fille.

-Je voulais lui parler, je te jure que je voulais…

-Tu ne lui as rien dit ?

-Si, si ! Mais…Enfin…Je l'ai d'abord embrassé.

-Hein ? Bon, raconte-moi du début !

-Voilà, on était dans la salle sur demande, histoire d'être tranquille, et là…Je ne sais pas, je voulais lui parler, je te jure mais je n'ai pas pu, elle était si belle ! Salazar, une vraie apparition divine !

Hermione sourit, son ami avait vraiment l'air mordu.

-Enfin bon, rougit le Serpentard, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de l'embrasser, j'ai foncé sur elle en deux secondes, elle n'a pas compris ce qui lui arrivait je crois…

-Mais ?

-Mais quand je l'ai relâchée, elle souriait doucement et elle m'a regardé. Elle m'a dit « Théo ? C'était quoi ça ? ». Alors je me suis lancé, je lui ai dit que j'étais amoureux depuis trop longtemps, que je ne pouvais plus me cacher et que je ne voulais pas aller au bal de samedi avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle.

-Et alors ?

-Elle a ri. Elle m'a demandé si c'était une demande pour qu'elle m'accompagne, je lui ai dit que c'était carrément une supplique. Et là…Pffiouu ! Elle s'est avancée, m'a dit que ça lui allait et elle m'a embrassé. ELLE M'A EMBRASSE !

Le sourire de Théo à ce moment précis valait tous les trésors du monde. Il rayonnait purement et simplement, de bonheur, de joie, d'euphorie.

-C'était parfait, souffla-t-il.

-Je suis très contente pour toi, Ty !

Elle prit le vert et argent dans ses bras.

-Merci, Herm. Je n'aurais jamais osé sans ton aide.

-Avec plaisir, frangin, dit-elle, complice.

-Et toi ? Tu as parlé à Drago ?

-Oui ! Je pense que ça va allez maintenant.

-Tu lui as dit que tu l'aimais ?

-Oui.

-Et alors ?

-Il m'aime, sourit-elle, au comble du bonheur.

-Alors tout est parfait ?

-Oui…Oui, Ty, c'est parfait !

Ils échangèrent un regard complice, heureux l'un pour l'autre.

Samedi soir arriva très vite et l'effervescence était palpable dans tout le château. Les étudiants étaient tous en train de se préparer alors que les derniers préparatifs se bouclaient dans la grande salle. Dans ses appartements, Hermione finissait de se préparer. Elle avait acheté sa robe avec Pansy, Astoria et Ginny quelques jours plus tôt. Elles avaient passé la journée à quatre pour le maquillage et les coiffures, s'assurant du moindre détail. La Préfète n'était rentrée dans ses appartements que pour enfiler sa robe et les accessoires qui l'accompagnaient. Ce soir, elle ferait son entrée au bras du plus beau Serpentard. Elle avait hâte.

-Herm ? Cria Théo depuis sa chambre, la tirant de ses rêveries.

-Oui ?

-Tu peux venir ?

Elle traversa la salle de bain pour atterrir dans la chambre du jeune homme.

-Que-ce pass…

Le reste de sa phrase mourut instantanément, remplacée par un fou rire lorsqu'elle vit le spectacle devant elle. Théodore Nott, le plus rationnel de tous, était torse nu devant une pile de chemises posées sur son lit, qu'il analysait une part une.

-Tu as finis de rire ? Grogna-t-il en direction de la brune.

-Ex…Excuse-moi, se reprit-elle difficilement, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je ne sais pas laquelle ira le mieux avec la robe d'Astoria !

-Oh Godric ! Tu n'es pas sérieux ?

-Ne sois pas impolie en ma présence ! Et je suis très sérieux ! Elle n'a rien voulu me dire par rapport à sa robe et j'ai besoin de savoir pour ne pas jurer avec elle !

-Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un homme puisse penser à ce genre de choses ! Sourit moqueusement la rouge et or.

-Je sors avec Astoria Greengrass, Herm ! Evidemment que je dois penser à ça, elle me tuera si je jure avec elle !

-Dis comme ça, c'est évident, reconnu-t-elle.

Astoria et Pansy était connue pour leur intransigeances à ce niveau-là et les trois hommes Serpentards les connaissaient bien assez pour faire attention. Elle s'approcha de la pile de linge pour aider son ami.

-Bon, sans trop t'en révéler, je pense que…Cette chemise, désigna-t-elle, ou…Celle-ci, devrait faire l'affaire.

Dans ses mains, une chemise grise et une chemise noire trônait.

-Laquelle est la mieux ?

-La grise je pense, elle préfèrera.

-Merci Herm !

-Je t'en prie ! Répondit-elle en s'avançant vers la sortie de la pièce.

Elle s'interrompit pour se tourner vers son ami qui la rappelait.

-Quoi ?

-Tu es magnifique, ma belle ! Drago va être raide, sourit le Serpentard.

-Merci Ty !

Quinze minutes plus tard, ils sortaient ensemble de leurs appartements. Drago attendait déjà sa petite-amie à la sortie. Saluant le couple, Théo s'éloigna pour aller chercher Astoria chez les verts et argents.

-Tu es magnifique ! S'exclama le blond, subjuguer.

-Merci, rougit-elle, tu t'en sors bien aussi.

-On y va ?

-Oui.

Ils descendirent vers la grande salle, saluant les couples qu'ils croisaient. Le blond ne pouvait détacher son regard de sa compagne. Habillée d'une robe noire et argent descendant jusqu'à ses pieds, elle avait remonté ses cheveux en un chignon lâche d'où s'échappait quelques mèches. A ses pieds, une paire d'escarpins noirs à talons très fins. Un maquillage délicat complétait l'ensemble ainsi qu'une paire de boucle d'oreilles en gouttes. De son côté, le jeune homme était habillé d'un costard noir très classique mais qui lui allait comme une seconde beau. A eux deux, ils représentaient l'élégance et la grâce.

Arrivé à l'entrée de la salle, ils rejoignirent Harry, Ginny, Ron et Blaise qui attendaient pour entrer. La jeune rousse avait opté pour une robe crème avec de fines bretelles s'arrêtant aux genoux, une tresse en épi qui revenait sur son épaule et des sandales ouvertes très classes qui faisaient des dessins complexes sur ses pieds.

-Mione, tu es splendide !

-Merci, Gin ! Toi aussi.

-J'espère que tu m'accorderas une danse, Gryf ! S'écria Blaise.

-N'y compte pas trop ! Répondit Drago en resserrant sa prise sur la hanche d'Hermione.

-T'es pas drôle, elle ne va pas danser qu'avec toi quand même !

-Ah non ! Elle dansera au moins une fois avec moi ! Intervint Harry en riant.

-Vous pourriez arrêter de parler de moi comme ça ? S'offusqua la concernée.

-Ouai, arrêtez de parler d'elle !

-Ca équivalait pour toi aussi, Drago !

Ce dernier soupira mais ne dis plus rien.

-Il ne manque plus que Théo et Astoria ?

-Et Pansy.

-Pan vient avec son cavalier, elle a dit de ne pas l'attendre.

-Avec qui vient-elle ?

-Julian Mayers, Serdaigle, 7ème année.

-Ah oui, je vois qui c'est ! Un bon élève, il est mignon.

-Attention Drago, ta copine voit d'autres hommes !

-Ne sois pas stupide, Blaise !

-Mya, il ne sait pas ce que ça veut dire.

-Drago !

Le Serpentard offrit une moue désolée à la Préfète et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, histoire de faire disparaitre sa moue boudeuse.

-Ah ! Les voilà ! Dit Ginny en apercevant Astoria et Théo arrivé.

Devant eux, Pansy arrivait au bras de son cavalier. Elle leur sourit en passant devant eux, tandis que les deux autres s'arrêtaient.

-Astoria, tu es superbe ! S'enquirent aussitôt Ginny et Hermione.

La Serpentard avait choisi une robe verte foncée dos nu sur laquelle étaient tracées quelques zébrures de gris. Longue et fluide, elle donnait à la blonde des airs de sirène. La tenue était parfaite d'une paire d'escarpins gris et d'une parure en diamant.

-Merci les filles, vous aussi !

-On y va ? Demanda Théo.

Les autres hochèrent la tête et toute la troupe se mit en route. En entrant dans la grande salle, ils furent stupéfaits par la décoration. L'endroit ressemblait à une pièce sortit d'une conte enchanté. Décoré dans les tons mauves, uniquement éclairés par des centaines de bougies et des lampions, le tout était très féerique. Des citrouilles et des toiles d'araignées avaient été disposées ci et là, rappelant qu'on était à Halloween. La musique était douce pour l'heure et un énorme buffet trônait au centre de la salle, où serait ensuite la piste de danse.

Le petit groupe prit place à une des tables rondes, discutant joyeusement. Les garçons se chargèrent des boissons et la soirée commença dans cette ambiance chaleureuse et détendue. Ce soir, il n'y avait plus aucune maisons, plus de guerre dehors, plus rien que les bons moments qu'ils passaient tous ensemble. Au bout de deux heures, une fois que tout le monde eut mangé, le Professeur Dumbledore s'avança sur l'estrade et prit la parole :

-Bonsoir à tous ! J'espère que vous passez une très bonne soirée et que vos estomacs ont été satisfaits ! Nous allons maintenant enlever le buffet nourriture et passer à la danse ! Pour ce faire, et dans la tradition, j'invite nos deux Préfets-en-chefs à ouvrir le bal.

A leur mention, Théo se leva pour tendre la main à son homologue, sous l'œil bien veillant de Drago. Il avait remarqué l'amitié qui les liait mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Bien que d'une nature jalouse, il savait son meilleur ami d'Astoria depuis longtemps et surtout, il avait confiance en Hermione et en ses sentiments pour lui. De plus, il était évident que cette amitié faisait du bien à sa petite-amie. Les deux Préfets entamèrent une valse élégante, en riant doucement des regards éberlués des étudiants.

-Astoria rayonne ce soir, remarqua la jeune fille.

-Oui, elle est magnifique. Mais toi aussi, tu rayonnes Herm.

-On dirait bien.

-Es-tu heureuse ?

Elle releva la tête vers son ami, il avait parlé avec un tel sérieux. Elle le savait sincèrement inquiet.

-Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?

-Je ne suis pas idiot, Herm. Je sais que tu fais toujours des cauchemars depuis qu'on est rentré. Tu ne dors plus avec Drago alors je me dis que c'est normal, c'est long un deuil.

-Je vais bien Théo, ce n'est pas facile tous les jours mais j'essaie.

-Je sais, je suis admiratif de ta force, mais fais attention, ne te laisse pas enfermer par la douleur.

-Je vais de mieux en mieux tu sais… Il n'y a que la nuit que ça revient, et je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais faire pour ça.

-En parler à Drago ?

-Pourquoi faire ?

-Herm, soupira le Serpentard, ne sois pas têtue ! Il est le seul à pouvoir t'aider réellement, il te comprend mieux que personne !

-Il ne pourra rien faire, ça va juste l'inquiéter pour rien.

-C'est comme tu veux, mais ça te ferait du bien de te confier.

Le silence s'installa pendant que la danse se poursuivait. Au bout d'un instant, Théo ajouta :

-Dans tous les cas, tu sais que je suis là si tu as besoin de parler ? Moi et tous les autres d'ailleurs.

-Oui, je sais.

-Je suis sérieux, Herm. Tu fais partie de la famille, bien plus que Ginny, Harry ou Ron. Tu es un membre des nôtres, même sans être avec Drago. Et pour moi, tu es comme ma petite sœur alors compte sur moi quand tu en auras besoin.

Cette fois, l'émotion prit la Gryffondor à la gorge et elle hocha la tête, incapable de prononcer un mot.

Ils se sourirent et la danse se finit en silence. Une main se posa sur l'épaule du brun et Drago récupéra Hermione dans ses bras alors que d'autres couples rejoignaient la piste et que Théo filait chercher Astoria.

-Tout va bien ? S'enquit doucement le blond alors qu'ils entamaient un slow.

-Oui, souffla la jeune fille, encore sous l'emprise de sa conversation avec son homologue.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Tu me connais bien.

-Peut-être, tu as l'air tracassée.

-Ce n'est rien, Théo m'a émue.

-Si tu me dis qu'il t'a avoué son amour, je vais devoir lui casser la gueule, plaisanta-t-il.

-T'es bête ! Non, il a dit que j'étais comme sa sœur.

-Et tu es surprise ?

-Un peu.

-De quoi ?

-D'avoir une famille.

Interdit, le jeune homme se plongea dans les prunelles de la rouge et or. Il y vit tout ce qu'elle refoulait et qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui cacher. Sa peur d'être seule, son manque des siens, son besoin d'être aimée, sa terreur face au danger, son bonheur de savoir qu'elle avait encore des gens autour d'elle.

-Oh Mya, bien sûr que tu as une famille ! Tu as tes trois compères, tu as Pan, Ast, Théo, Blaise et…Tu m'as, moi. Je serais là pour toi tant que tu voudras de moi, mon ange.

Mon ange… C'était la première fois qu'il la nommait ainsi. Touchée, elle se fit la réflexion que c'était beaucoup trop d'émotions pour seulement deux danses. Elle avait soudain envie de parler à cœur ouvert avec son petit-ami, il était tant qu'il sache ce qu'elle avait dans la tête. Alors elle quitta la piste, entrainant le jeune-homme à sa suite.

-Mya ? Tu m'emmènes où ? Demanda-t-il lorsqu'ils quittèrent la grande salle.

Elle ne lui répondit pas, le tirant derrière elle jusqu'à ses appartements. Une fois dans la salle commune des Préfets, le blond s'impatienta :

-Mya ? Tu peux me répondre ?

-Assied-toi, s'il te plait, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Il s'exécuta, observant l'étrange comportement de la brune. Elle prit place à ses côtés et inspira un grand coup avant de se lancer :

-Les cauchemars sont revenus.

-Quoi ? Depuis quand ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

-Calme-toi, je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes.

-Mais Mya…

-Non, écoutes-moi. Je t'en parle parce que c'est important mais tu ne peux rien y faire. Cet été…Tu m'as aidé à combattre la terreur, mais je ne me suis pas rendue compte que je ne progressais pas de cette manière. Je dois affronter mes cauchemars seule, Drago, c'est la seule façon d'avancer. Mes…Mes parents ne sont plus là et quoi que je fasse, ils ne reviendront pas, il est temps que je l'accepte.

Le blond resta silencieux, essayant de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait.

-Tu viendras me voir si tu as besoin de moi ? Finit-il par demander.

-Bien sûr. Et j'ai déjà besoin de toi, j'ai besoin de toi pour me montrer ce qu'il y a de bon dans ma vie.

Il sourit et se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser. D'un baiser doux et rassurant où il fit passer son amour pour elle. Puis, au bout d'une minute, le baiser s'intensifia et devint plus passionné. Hermione glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux du blond, fourrageant dedans avec force tandis qu'il la pressait au plus près de lui. Il sentit soudain ses mains descendre, glissant sur sa cravate pour finir par se faufiler sous sa chemise. Lorsqu'elle entra en contact avec ses muscles saillant, elle sentit une vague de chaleur se répandre dans tout son corps.

-Mya…Chuchota la voix rauque de désir du blond en s'écartant d'elle.

Il lui lança un regard interrogateur. Elle se mordit la lèvre, incertaine du chemin qu'elle empruntait. Puis, cessant de tergiverser et cédant à ses envies, elle attrapa la main du Serpentard et se leva doucement, l'entrainant à sa suite. Elle avança à reculons, sans lâcher son regard jusqu'à sa chambre.

 **Oui, je sais, ce n'est pas sympa de vous laisser là ! :p Allez, la suite arrive…Tout de suite, parce que j'avais hâte d'écrire ce passage important ! Bisouuxxxx !**


	14. Chapter 14

**Voilà le chapitre suivant ! Alors j'étais super nerveuse en écrivant ce chapitre, mais vraiment très très stressée alors j'espère de tout mon cœur qu'il va vous plaire ! C'est donc un LEMON mais j'imagine que vous aviez deviné :p Bonne lecture !**

Une fois dans la chambre rouge et or de la Préfete, l'ambiance changea. Hermione, sans quitter le regard gris de Drago, défit sa coiffure, laissant sa longue chevelure retombé sur ses épaules. Le Serpentard déglutit, ainsi relâché, elle était sauvage et terriblement tentatrice.

-Mya…Tenta-t-il.

Elle se rapprocha de lui, posant deux mains sur son torse et sourit.

-Oui ? Souffla-t-elle toute proche de sa bouche.

-Tu…Tu es sur…de ce que tu fais ?

-Oui.

Elle avait tellement angoissé de ce moment, elle avait eu si peur de franchir ce pas avec lui. L'instant était parfait, ils avaient passé une soirée magique et jamais elle n'avait été aussi sûre de ses sentiments. Il l'aimait, elle le sentait dans chacun de ses regards. Et Morgane savait qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout, profondément. Quoi qu'il advienne, elle ne désirait pour l'instant rien de plus que lui. Elle posa sa bouche sur la sienne, lui faisant passer son envie. Il grogna contre elle en la pressant fortement contre lui. A nouveau, elle fit glisser ses mains le long de son torse et détacha sa chemise boutons après bouton. Il laissa glisser sa veste de ses épaules, suivit de sa chemise qui s'écrasèrent de concert sur le sol. Elle attrapa sa cravate, toujours autour de son cou, et le tira jusqu'au lit où elle le fit s'asseoir. Se reculant de lui, elle fit glisser doucement la fermeture éclair de sa robe tandis que le blond la fixait, assoiffé de sa peau. Lorsque sa robe toucha le sol à son tour, la jeune fille remercia intérieurement ses amies d'avoir exigé de la belle lingerie pour cette soirée. Le souffle du Serpentard se coupa lorsqu'elle se révéla dans un ensemble de dentelle noire et rouge qui soulignait ses formes de manière époustouflante. Ses escarpins toujours aux pieds, elle rendait dingue le jeune homme.

En moins d'une seconde, il fonça sur elle, l'embrassant avec une passion qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore. Leurs corps collés l'un à l'autre semblait être fait pour s'assembler, s'épousant parfaitement. Il fit glisser ses mains le long de son corps, découvrant ses formes parfaites. Remontant pour saisir ses seins à travers le tissu délicat, il se pencha pour embrasser la jointure entre les deux, faisant gémir la brune puis il remonta vers sa bouche. Elle passa ses mains sur son torse et dans son dos, désireuse de découvrir son corps à son tour.

N'y tenant plus, il saisit la Gryffondor sous les fesses et elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il les déplaça jusqu'au lit où il l'étendit avec le plus de douceur possible. Se redressant pour l'admirer, ils se sourirent et s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Décidant qu'il y avait encore trop de tissus entre lui et les seins d'Hermione, Drago dégrafa le soutien-gorge de la jeune femme, libérant ses deux globes de chairs dont les points s'érigeaient déjà vers le haut. Cédant à l'envie qui le rongeait, le blond descendit vers sa poitrine et posa sa bouche sur un de ses seins. Au premier coup de langue, Hermione haleta. Son corps était parcouru de sensations inconnues et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent doucement dans le dos du Serpentard qui sourit malgré lui.

Passant d'un sein à l'autre, le vert et argent leur donna toute son attention avant d'amorcer un mouvement vers le bas du corps de la brune. Il passa sa langue sur son ventre, embrassant son nombril et continua sa descente plus bas…toujours plus bas… S'arrêtant à la culotte en dentelle diablement sexy, seul vêtement qu'il lui restait. Il la fit glisser le long de ses jambes et posa sa bouche sur son intimité, la faisant gémir fortement. Il entama un léger mouvement de langue tandis que la brune se tortillait de plaisir.

Au moment où elle sentait une vague de chaleur montée en elle, il remonta vers sa bouche. Frustrée, la jeune fille le regarda avec reproche.

-Pas tout de suite, mon cœur, chuchota-t-il rieur.

Elle grogna pour toute réponse et le fit basculer sous elle d'un mouvement, prenant le contrôle de la situation. Il sourit, surpris de son initiative. Elle l'embrassa passionnément avant de le relâcher. Elle fit glisser le bout de sa langue de sa mâchoire à son oreille, puis dans son cou. Elle savait cette zone sensible chez le blond dont la respiration se coupa. Il haleta lorsqu'elle descendit, embrassant son torse tandis que ses mains se débarrassaient de son pantalon. Ce dernier rejoignit le reste de leurs vêtements sur le sol. Maintenant en boxer, Drago n'eut pas le temps de réaliser que déjà les mains d'Hermione le titillait à travers le tissu. Elle allait le rendre fou, il en était sûr maintenant. Doucement, trop doucement à son goût, elle fit passer sa main sous le tissu, effleurant son érection devenue douloureuse. Cette fille était une vraie diablesse, elle le tenait en haleine. Les doigts de la brune se firent plus sûrs et elle enroula ses doigts autour de lui. Lorsqu'elle amorça un mouvement de va et viens, il se fit violence pour ne pas mordre sa lèvre. Un gémissement rauque s'échappa de sa bouche alors qu'elle continuait sa caresse. Au bout de quelques minutes cependant, tous mouvements cessèrent et elle remonta jusqu'à sa bouche pour l'embrasser.

-Pas tout de suite, mon cœur, souffla-t-elle, face à son regard incrédule avant de rire silencieusement. Bordel. Putain de bordel de merde. Elle voulait le tuer, il en était sûr à présent.

Renversant la situation, il se remit au-dessus d'elle et elle enleva son boxer, laissant leurs corps nus se découvrir complètement. Elle sentit une légère angoisse renaitre.

-Tu es sûr ? Murmura le blond, devinant ce qu'il y avait en elle.

Elle plongea son regard dans ses yeux gris orageux et y trouva tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour être sûr.

-Je t'aime, répondit-elle.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, Mya.

Elle ferma les yeux mais le jeune homme lui intima de les rouvrir. Il voulait la voir. Doucement, il entra en elle. Un éclair de douleur traversa le regard d'Hermione et il cessa tout mouvement, lui laissant le temps de s'habituer à sa présence. Il embrassa ses joues, sa gorge, ses yeux, lui chuchotant que ça allait passer et qu'il l'aimait.

Au bout d'une minute, elle bougea sous lui et il entama un lent va-et-vient. Drago eu alors l'impression d'avoir atteint le paradis. Hermione, dans ses bras. Il accéléra un peu la cadence lorsque la Gryffondor gémit. Elle s'accrocha aux épaules du blond, accompagnant ses mouvements de roulement de hanches.

Après de longues minutes, Hermione sentit une vague de chaleur monté en elle, plus forte que la précédente et elle serra Drago plus fort contre elle. Il l'embrassa profondément. L'effet double du baiser et des pénétrations la dévastèrent et l'orgasme la prit, violent. Elle cria le prénom de son amant, l'entrainant avec elle dans les affres du plaisir. Epuisé, il se coucha à côté d'elle, la serrant dans ses bras. Savourant la perfection de ce moment, ils se laissèrent entrainer par le sommeil, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Lorsque Théo rentra de la soirée, il passa sa tête pour voir si Hermione allait bien. Leur conversation l'avait inquiété, d'autant plus qu'elle avait disparu peu de temps après. L'image de Drago et Hermione enlacés apparut devant lui et un sourire heureux se peignit sur le visage du brun. Tout allait bien, donc. Pour son meilleur ami et celle qu'il considérait à présent comme sa sœur. Il alla se coucher l'esprit tranquille, l'image d'Astoria et de sa famille d'amis dans la tête.

-Bonjour, mon ange. Dit Drago lorsqu'Hermione papillonna des yeux le dimanche matin. Un soleil d'hiver perçait par la fenêtre, signe que la matinée était déjà bien avancée. Peu habituée à se lever tard, la Gryffondor se redressa d'un coup.

-Quelle heure est-il ?

-9h passé, mais on est dimanche.

-Oh.

Soudain, elle se remémora la soirée, la nuit. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. Elle piqua un fard en repensant à leur étreinte.

-Oh, répéta-t-elle.

-Oui ? Sourit le blond.

Se jetant sur la bouche du blond, elle murmura un merci à l'oreille de son amant de la veille.

-Merci à toi, mon ange. Cette nuit a été parfaite.

-Oui, parfaite.

Ils profitèrent l'un de l'autre un moment, se laissant aller à la tendresse de la matinée avant de décider de rejoindre le groupe pour déjeuner. Ils ne furent pas surpris de tous les trouver à table malgré l'heure tardive.

-Et bien qui voilà ! Vous étiez où ? S'exclama Blaise, la voix pleines de sous-entendus.

-Ca te regarde ?

-Laisse-les tranquille, Blaise ! S'enquit Théo, en rougissant légèrement.

Cela n'échappa pas à Hermione qui interrogea son ami des yeux. Puis, comprenant qu'il savait, elle rougit à son tour.

-La soirée s'est bien finie ? Demanda-t-elle, changeant de sujet.

-Impec, dit Astoria en regardant Théo.

-Et toi Pan ?

-Bien, Julian est gentil, j'ai passé une bonne soirée.

-Vous allez vous revoir ?

-Oh que non ! Il est gentil mais pas pour moi !

La tablée rit de concert, Pansy étant connue pour être difficile.

-C'est quoi le programme aujourd'hui ? Demanda Ron, entre deux bouchées.

-Il fait beau, on pourrait se faire une partie de Quidditch !

-Bonne idée !

-Ouai !

Hermione soupira, pas du tout emballée. L'air de gamin de Drago la convainquit toutefois de se joindre à eux.

-Un bouquin dans les gradins, Herm ? Proposa Théo.

Elle hocha la tête, le remerciant silencieusement.

-Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ?

-Tu sais bien que si, Blaise ! Rit Astoria, se moquant gentiment de son petit-ami et de la rouge et or.

-Bon, très bien. Je propose qu'on se retrouve dans le hall dans dix minutes, dit Harry.

Tous acquiescèrent et se séparèrent pour aller chercher ce dont ils avaient besoin. En remontant vers leurs appartements, Théo questionna Hermione sur sa soirée.

-La soirée et la nuit ont été parfaite, Ty, sourit-elle, pas dupe de ses manœuvres.

-Désolé, je n'ai pas été subtile.

-Ce n'est rien… Dis, on ne t'a pas dérangé quand même ?

-Non, vous dormiez quand je suis rentré. J'étais inquiet pour toi alors j'ai passé ma tête dans ta chambre pour être sûr que tu dormais bien.

-C'est gentil.

-Je suis content que tout se passe bien pour toi, Herm.

-Merci. Ta soirée a été aussi bonne ?

-Plutôt oui, j'ai raccompagné Astoria à minuit passé. Nous avons dansé toute la nuit.

-Regardes-toi, tu souris tout le temps !

-Tu peux parler !

Ils rirent joyeusement. Une fois leurs affaires récupérées, ils rejoignirent le groupe dans le hall et ensemble, ils gagnèrent le terrain.

La journée se déroula dans ce climat joyeux, détendus. Hermione retrouva l'ambiance de l'été, sauf que cette fois, ses amis étaient au complet. Assise dans les bras de Drago, elle songea que ce serait un de ses plus beaux souvenirs.

 **Voilààà ! Le chapitre est un peu court, je sais mais je le trouvais déjà bien remplit :p J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Moi j'étais, comme je vous l'ai dit, très angoissée par ce chapitre, alors si vous avez un petit avis, n'hésitez pas à me le laisser :p Bisouxxx !**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonjour à tous ! Je commence par m'excuser de mon retard, je suis impardonnable mais il y a eu les examens, puis les vacances, du coup je n'ai pas eu le temps de reprendre… Mais voilà, je reprends la suite ! Et un nouveau chapitre qui, j'espère, vous plaira !**

 _ **Kim**_ **: Merci infiniment pour ta review, elle m'a beaucoup touchée ! Ce genre de chapitre va arriver, mais j'ai encore prévu deux trois intermèdes avant :p Merci encore !**

 _ **fenix negro**_ **: Merci beaucoup :)**

 _ **Jelleis**_ **: ?:)**

 _ **chouppy**_ **: Merci pour ta review !:) Oui, j'avais envie que les choses soient claires entre Théo et Astoria, ils ont assez attendus ! :p Il veille toujours sur Hermione, mais il fait attention, ne t'en fais pas :p**

 _ **Swangranger**_ **: Merci pour ta review ! Oui, c'était un peu exagéré, je dois le reconnaître mais je me suis dit que je pouvais me laisser aller pour le coup :p J'avais envie que le lien entre Théo et Hermione soit fort parce qu'elle a besoin de retrouver une famille quelque part :)**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

Les mois filèrent, le doux automne laissa sa place à un hiver rude, puis l'hiver s'en alla pour donner l'occasion au printemps de s'installer. A l'extérieur des murs de Poudlard, la guerre commençait à se ressentir avec une force non-négligeable. Harry, Ron et Hermione s'isolait de plus en plus pour trouver un moyen de vaincre Voldemort, au grand dam de leurs amis. Bien que compréhensif face à l'importance de la situation, le trio d'or leur manquait beaucoup. Parmi les plus lésées, Drago commençait à devenir fou. Au cours des mois passés, sa relation avec Hermione n'avait cessé de se solidifier, ils étaient plus liés qu'il n'était possible de l'être et voilà que tout d'un coup, il ne la voyait presque plus. Ils avaient tous bien compris qu'il y avait des informations que les trois Gryffondors gardaient pour eux, par choix ou par obligation mais le blond commençait à avoir du mal avec la situation.

C'est d'ailleurs les nerfs à vifs d'avoir encore une fois déjeuné sans sa petite-amie que le Serpentard pris la direction de la bibliothèque, le pas décidé. Aucun d'entre eux n'avaient cours les deux heures suivantes, le Professeur Flitwick étant malade, et Hermione avait une fois de plus choisit de s'enfermer au milieu des livres avec ses deux comparses.

Lorsque le vert et argent entra dans la pièce, il repéra immédiatement la tête rousse de Ron. Tous les trois plongés dans les livres, ils ne le virent pas avancer vers eux et c'est lorsqu'il se trouva sur le côté d'Hermione que celle-ci leva la tête vers lui, en souriant doucement.

-Drago ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Il faut que je te parle.

Le ton sec et l'air sérieux de son petit-ami colla un frisson dans l'échine de la brune.

-On peut voir ça après ? Demanda-t-elle néanmoins, il faut qu'on finisse.

-Non, ça ne peut pas Hermione. Maintenant, s'il te plait.

Une fois de plus, la jeune fille eu un frisson plus fort. Il ne l'appelait jamais Hermione, il n'était jamais aussi polaire avec elle. Prise d'une soudaine angoisse, elle coula un regard vers ses deux meilleurs amis, qui hochèrent la tête doucement et suivit Drago en dehors de la bibliothèque.

Une fois seuls, les deux Gryffondors se regardèrent, surpris de l'attitude si froide du blond.

-Tu crois...Qu'il veut rompre avec elle ? Demanda Ron.

-Non, il l'aime trop pour ça.

-Ca a l'air important en tout cas. Tu as vu la tête qu'il faisait ?

-Oui…

Harry continua de fixer la porte, perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait bien compris le problème de Drago, Ginny avait le même en ce moment. Ils n'étaient plus jamais là pour eux, ils s'étaient tous les trois renfermés pour avancer dans leur combat. Il s'était lui-même fortement disputés avec la rouquine deux jours plus tôt, elle se sentait abandonnée et elle avait besoin de lui. Lui était incapable de rester à rien faire, sans chercher quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider. La simple idée de la perdre le rendait fou, il avait besoin de réussir. Drago devait sans doute éprouver le même sentiment que Ginny, et le rouge et or ne put s'empêcher d'espérer que la conversation de ses deux amis finirait mieux que sa propre conversation avec sa petite-amie. Elle ne lui avait plus adressé la parole depuis la dispute.

Une fois isolés dans le parc, Drago regarda Hermione, dont l'angoisse commençait à battre des records, et entama :

-J'en ai assez, Mya.

-De…De quoi ?

-De cette situation, on ne se voit plus, on ne partage plus rien.

-Mais Drago, ce n'est qu'une période, ça ira mieux une fois que…

-Une fois que quoi ? S'énerva le blond, Une fois qu'Harry aura vaincu tu-sais-qui ? Une fois que vous aurez fini de vous terrer sans donner la moindre explication ? J'en ai assez, Hermione ! C'est bon là, je sature, ça va faire des semaines qu'on ne s'est pas vu seuls, tous les deux ! Dès que je t'ai 5 minutes à moi, un de tes deux amis débarquent avec quelque chose d'important à te dire !

-Mais c'est important ! Tu ne comprends pas, Drago, Harry a besoin d'aide !

-Et moi j'ai besoin de toi !

-C'est très égoïste ça…

-Egoïste ? Non, Hermione, ce n'est pas égoïste ! Ca le sera si ça ne faisait pas trois semaines que je ne t'avais pas vu ! Mais ça fait bien trois semaines au moins et c'est normal que je veuille t'avoir près de moi !

-Essaie de comprendre, s'il te plait…

-J'ai essayé, vraiment. J'ai été compréhensif, j'ai accepté que ce soit important, que ce soit entre vous trois, que tu veuilles l'aider mais là…Non, je ne peux plus. La guerre approche, les combats commencent un peu partout et bientôt, ils seront sur nous. Qui peut dire combien de temps ils nous restent ? Nous serons peut-être morts demain, bon sang ! Est-ce que c'est si mal de vouloir profiter de chaque instant avec toi ?

Les yeux d'Hermione s'embuèrent, elle n'avait pas réalisé que son absence faisait tant de mal à son amoureux. Il lui manquait tellement dès qu'elle relevait le nez d'un livre, elle aurait de loin préférer rester dans ses bras que de poursuivre toutes ses recherches qui ne menait à rien. Seulement elle s'acharnait, elle voulait tellement qu'il y ai une solution pour qu'ils puissent tous s'en sortir ! Drago baissa la tête face au silence de la brune et sans qu'elle puisse les retenir, les larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues. Elle avait si peur de le perdre à présent, que ça lui coupait le souffle. En entendant ses sanglots, il releva les yeux vers elle.

-Mya non, ne pleures pas, dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Il posa ses mains sur ses joues pour essuyer le sillon de ses larmes.

-S'il te plait, ne pleures pas… Putain, je suis tellement amoureux de toi, s'il te plait ne pleures pas…

Elle braqua ses yeux dans ses prunelles métalliques, incertaine de ce qu'il avait dit. Bien sûr, il l'aimait, bien sûr il le lui disait parfois mais il n'était jamais à l'aise avec les grandes déclarations, elle se contentait bien souvent de ressentir son amour au travers de ses gestes. Elle sourit à travers ses larmes et se blottit contre son torse tandis qu'il refermait ses bras sur elle.

-Pardon Drago, murmura-t-elle, pardon.

-Ne t'excuses pas, je sais que tu fais ton possible… Mais c'est dur Mya, j'ai besoin de t'avoir près de moi, de savoir que j'ai aussi ma place dans ta vie.

-Une place ? Oh Drago, tu as la plus grande place dans ma vie !

Il lui sourit doucement, rassuré de l'entendre.

-Je t'aime, chuchota-t-il, je t'aime tellement.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, sourit-elle avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Leur étreinte se resserra un peu plus, si c'était encore possible, et le baiser devint passionné. Ils perdirent toute notion du temps, jusqu'à ce qu'un raclement de gorge les interrompes. Ils se tournèrent d'un bloc vers l'intrus qui leur souriait derrière ses lunettes en croissant de lune, bienveillant.

-Je suis toujours ravi de voir le rapprochement entre les maisons jeunes gens mais tâchez de rester raisonnable.

-Excusez-nous, Professeur, rougit Hermione.

-Il ne faut pas s'excuser de s'aimer, Mlle Granger.

Il reprit sa route sur cette dernière parole avant de se retourner vers eux une dernière fois.

-Je suis très fier de vous, Monsieur Malefoy. Vous ne cessez de m'étonner.

-Merci Monsieur, sourit le Serpentard à son tour.

A nouveau seuls, Hermione proposa à Drago de prendre une heure pour eux dans ses appartements de préfète.

-Tiens qui voilà, dit Théo en les voyant passer le portrait de l'entrée.

-Salut Ty, sourit Hermione.

Le brun lui fit les gros yeux en entendant son surnom devant un témoin.

-Oups, rit-elle.

-T'inquiète pas, mec, je ferais comme si j'avais rien entendu !

-Merci. Bon, je vais vous laisser à deux les amoureux !

-T'es pas obligé enfin, on peut…

-Non, Herm, ça vous fera du bien. Je vais aller voir Astoria.

-Elle est dans la grande salle avec Pansy je crois.

-Merci mec.

Le portrait eu à peine le temps de se refermer derrière Théo qu'Hermione se jeta au cou de Drago. Surprit, il referma ses bras autour de la Gryffondor qui crocheta ses jambes autour de sa taille.

-Mya, susurra le blond alors qu'elle lui mordillait le cou.

-Hm ?

-Tu me rends fou.

-Tant mieux, rit-elle doucement.

Elle le lâcha soudainement, se reculant de lui et il grogna de frustration en la sentant s'éloigner. Doucement, elle défit sa cravate et déboutonna son chemisier lentement. Une fois entièrement ouvert, il donna à Drago une vue imprenable sur le soutien en dentelle vert de la jeune fille. Elle se rapprocha à nouveau de lui, tentatrice au possible, et attrapa sa cravate. Elle la desserra le nœud et tira doucement dessus, entrainant le blond à sa suite.

-Tu es une vraie diablesse, Granger.

-Mais tu adores ça.

-Oh que oui.

Il fondit à nouveau sur sa bouche tandis qu'ils avançaient à reculons jusqu'à la chambre de la Gryffondor où ils s'offrirent une heure de retrouvailles spectaculaire.

 **Voilà ! C'est un chapitre un peu transitoire, histoire de me remettre dedans mais la suite arrivera très bientôt ! :D J'espère que ça vous a plus quand même, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review :p Merci, bisous !**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonjour ! Voilà la suite, on arrive dans l'action :p**

 _ **chouppy**_ **: Merci pour ta review, ça me fait très plaisir d'avoir tes avis :)**

 _ **Swangranger**_ **: Haha Je crois que je n'aurais pas osé vous faire ça ! Merci beaucoup ! :D**

 _ **. .door**_ **: Voilà la suite, je pense que tu vas aimer ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise, merci beaucoup ! :D J'ai été lire ce que tu écrivais, tu as une sacré plume !**

A vrai dire, ils s'accordèrent un peu plus qu'une heure et c'est un peu débraillé que Drago arriva à son premier cours. C'était l'un des seuls qu'il n'avait pas en commun avec les Gryffondors et il fonça s'asseoir à sa place, au milieu de son groupe d'ami.

-Et beh ! Quelle allure, Drago ! Rit Blaise, assis à côté de lui.

-Ta gueule, Blaise, Grogna le blond en resserrant sa cravate.

-Je crois que tu as bien fait de les laisser seules, glissa Astoria à son petit-ami.

-Tu imagines s'il était resté ? Il aurait eu droit à tous les bruitages !

-Connaissant Drago et Herm, il aurait peut-être même eu droit aux images ! Ajouta Pansy.

-Sinon je vous entends et je vous enmerdes tous.

-Nous aussi on t'aime, dit Blaise en s'avançant vers lui, mimant une scène de bisou torride.

-Silence tout le monde ! Cria tout à coup le Professeur Vector.

Elle entama son cours et les Serpentards retournèrent à leur conversation. Tout à coup, Blaise s'écria, assez fort pour le groupe :

-Bordel Malefoy, c'est quoi ce truc dans ton cou ?!

Les trois autres regards se tournèrent aussitôt sur le blond qui tâta sa gorge pour trouver de quoi Blaise parlait. Il se souvint alors de la bouche d'Hermione dans cette zone, alors qu'elle lui faisait perdre la tête. Bordel de merde. Elle n'avait quand même pas osé lui faire ça ? Il attrapa le miroir de poche de Pansy sur son bureau pour voir l'étendue des dégâts. Une plaque rouge circulaire de la taille d'un gallion s'étendait dans son cou, devenant un peu mauve par endroit.

\- Elle ne t'a pas raté mec ! Renchérit Théo alors que Blaise devenait rouge d'hilarité.

-Je vais la tuer.

-Arrête ton charre, tu l'aimes trop pour ça.

-Je vais la tuer.

-Mais oui, mais oui.

-Je vais la tuer, je vous dis.

Les quatre amis se regardèrent en souriant, complice, et se décidèrent à se concentrer sur ce que disait leur professeur d'Arithmancie.

Quand la fin de l'heure sonna, Drago sortit premier de la classe pour rejoindre au plus vite celle de Métamorphoses, il avait deux mots à dire à sa chère et tendre. Toutefois, lorsqu'il arriva devant la salle de cours suivit de ses amis, Hermione n'était pas encore là.

-Mya n'est pas avec vous ? Demanda le blond à Harry et Ron, qui avaient l'air assez inquiet.

-Non, on la pensait avec toi !

-On n'avait pas cours ensemble, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle aurait été avec moi ?

-On ne l'a pas vue depuis qu'elle est partie avec toi ce matin !

-On a eu peur que vous soyez fâchés d'ailleurs, ajouta le rouquin.

-Non, ce n'est pas exactement ça ! Ricana Blaise.

Les deux Gryffondors observèrent les sourires narquois des Serpentards et comprirent tout à coup ce qu'ils sous-entendaient.

-Eurk !

-Epargnez-nous ça, par pitié !

-Oh ça va ! S'exaspéra Drago, il y a plus urgent ! Où peut-elle bien être ?

-Mais te stress pas comme ça, elle était peut-être fatiguée et elle est allée se reposer un peu.

-Ca ne ressemble pas vraiment à Herm ça, dit Astoria.

-Vraiment pas je dirais, renchérit Théo.

-Alors quoi ? Elle est sans doute pas bien loin !

-Blaise a pas tort, elle a peut-être un truc à voir avec un prof ou alors un truc de Préfet ?

-Non, Pan, un truc de préfet je l'aurais su.

-…Je n'ai pas d'autres idées…

-Veuillez tous entrer en classe ! Claironna le Professeur McGonagall.

-Professeur, demanda Harry, auriez-vous vu Hermione ?

Surprise de l'absence de sa meilleure élève, Minerva observa les élèves déjà en classe et ceux encore dans le couloir avant de se rendre compte qu'en effet, Hermione Granger manquait à l'appel.

-Non, Monsieur Potter, je ne l'ai pas vue mais j'imagine qu'elle aura une bonne raison pour justifier son absence.

-Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas aller voir ?

-Non, Monsieur Malefoy, vous entrez tous en classe et vous verrez plus tard. Miss Granger n'est sûrement pas loin.

Ronchonnant un peu, ils allèrent tous s'asseoir à leur place et Drago ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un mauvais pressentiment en observant la place vide à côté de lui. Hermione n'aurait jamais manqué une heure de cours, Hermione lui en aurait parlé, Hermione ne ratait jamais une heure de cours. Si elle n'était pas là, c'est qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Et si elle était malade ? Et si elle s'était blessée ? Elle était peut-être à l'infirmerie. Il tenta de se concentrer sur le cours, en songeant que sa Mya aimerait surement avoir ses notes par la suite mais rien n'y fit, son absence l'inquiétait.

L'heure de cours leur sembla durer une éternité à tous, Blaise et Pansy ne cessait d'envisager des scénarios plus improbables les uns que les autres pour justifier l'absence de la rouge et or, Ron et Harry lui jetaient des regards angoissés, aussi inquiet que lui. Quand enfin l'heure fut finie, Drago attrapa les deux Gryffondors.

-Elle est peut-être à l'infirmerie !

-Tu penses ?

-Je ne vois pas ce qui justifierait qu'elle ait raté les cours à part ça !

-Il a raison, Ron, allons-y !

-Aller où ? S'enquit Blaise.

-A l'infirmerie ! On vous rejoint pour le diner !

Avant qu'un des leurs amis n'ait pu réagir, ils étaient partis tous les trois vers l'infirmerie, Drago en tête. Il franchit les grandes portes et fonça sur Madame Pomfresh.

-Madame, avez-vous vu Hermione Granger ?

Surprise par cette attaque soudaine, elle mit une seconde à répondre.

-No…Non, Monsieur Malefoy, pas aujourd'hui.

L'air inquiet que les trois jeunes hommes échangèrent la pris de cours.

-Que ce passe-t-il exactement ? Miss Granger a des ennuis ?

-Nous n'en savons rien, Madame.

-J'étais avec elle ce matin, on s'est séparés pour aller en cours et depuis personne ne l'a vue.

-Elle n'était pas en cours.

-Elle a raté une heure de Métamorphoses, vous imaginez ?

-Oui, j'entends bien jeunes gens, c'est très surprenant la connaissant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?

-Vous rien, Messieurs, vous rejoignez vos amis dans la grande salle pour diner, je vais me charger d'en parler au Professeur Dumbledore. Ne vous inquiétez pas trop, elle ne doit pas être bien loin.

-Mais que tout le monde arrête de me dire ! S'énerva Drago.

-Monsieur Malefoy, calmez-vous ! Vous êtes dans une infirmerie, pas au zoo !

-Excusez-moi.

-Je comprends votre inquiétude, maintenant sortez et aller manger, que je finisse avec mes patients avant d'aller voir le Professeur Dumbledore.

Elle les accompagna à la sortie et leur ferma les portes. Résignés, les garçons se mirent en marche vers la grande salle.

-Au moins on sait qu'elle va bien, Drago.

-Ca, rien ne le dis !

-Elle serait où alors ? Quelqu'un l'aurait forcément vue !

-Mouais…

Ils arrivèrent aux portes et déjà, les odeurs de repas leurs parvinrent aux narines. Ron se précipita à sa place et se servit une assiette copieuse alors qu'Harry tentait de rassurer Drago du regard. Il lui mit une main sur l'épaule pour calmer sa fureur et partit rejoindre Ron et Ginny. Le blond alla jusqu'à sa table et s'assit entre Blaise et Pansy.

-Alors ? S'enquit celle-ci.

-Rien, elle ne l'a pas vue non plus.

-Zut.

-C'est bizarre quand même.

-C'est pas son genre de disparaitre.

-Mais ne vous inquiétez pas ! Moi je vous dis qu'elle s'est pris une sieste ! Sourit Blaise.

-Non Blaise, elle ne s'est pas prise de sieste ! S'exaspéra Drago, ce n'est pas le genre d'Hermione de se prendre une sieste !

-Ne t'énerve pas, Drago, ça ne sert à rien, dit doucement Astoria.

-Ouai, désolé.

Il vit que l'inquiétude prenait aussi ses amis à présent.

-Mange un peu, ajouta Pansy.

Elle lui tendit une assiette pleine et il picora un peu en réfléchissant à tous les endroits où pouvaient être sa petite-amie. Il était encore tôt, peut-être qu'un professeur avait besoin d'elle, se raisonna-t-il silencieusement. Essayant de rationnaliser, il se dit qu'elle était très forte, si quelqu'un avait voulu l'attaquer, elle aurait su se défendre et puis de toute façon, qui dans Poudlard s'attaquerait à Hermione Granger ? Il se calma un peu et mangea avec un peu plus d'appétit.

Toutefois, son accalmie fut de courte durée, Hermione ne réapparaissant pas de l'après-midi. Elle n'était pas plus présente au repas du soir et Drago sentit la panique s'emparer de lui. Quelque chose n'allait pas, ça lui paraissait évident à présent. De plus, l'attitude tracassée de ses professeurs ne faisait que rajouter à la panique qui le prenait. Non, vraiment, quelque chose n'allait pas. Son regard croisa celui d'Harry et il sut qu'il pensait la même chose. Même Blaise avait cessé de faire des plaisanteries en ne voyant pas réapparaitre la brune. Le repas toucha à sa fin et Drago retrouva Harry, Ron et Ginny devant la grande Salle, suivit des Serpentards.

-Il y a un problème, déclara aussitôt Harry.

-C'est sûr.

-Essayez de ne pas céder à la panique, il y a forcément une explication rationnelle, tenta Pansy.

-Pan, elle n'est pas là ! Elle n'est nulle part ! Rend-toi à l'évidence !

-Calmes-toi Drago, Pansy n'y est pour rien.

Le concerné souffla un bon coup et offrit un regard contrit à sa meilleure amie.

-Bon, intervint Ron, essayons d'être efficace. Je propose qu'on fasse tous les étages chacun, qu'on fouille le château.

-Ron a raison, commençons par-là, ajouta Ginny. Harry, tu fais le premier étage, Pansy, le second, Blaise le troisième, Ron le quatrième, Astoria le cinquième, Drago le sixième, Thé… Ou est Théo ?

-Rogue l'a retenu.

-C'est vraiment le moment ! Bon ok, je ferais le septième et on se retrouve ici pour faire le reste, d'accord ?

Tous hochèrent la tête doucement et se lancèrent vers les escaliers. Deux heures plus tard, chaque salle de cours, chaque placard à balai et chaque tour fouillée minutieusement, la petite bande se réunit à nouveau devant la grande Salle. Le bilan fut le même pour tous : Aucune trace d'Hermione et il était 21h.

-C'est pas possible…

Drago s'assit à même le sol, la tête entre les mains. La panique avait augmenté d'un cran, si c'était encore possible.

-Ah vous êtes là ! Arriva tout à coup Théo, je vous ai cherché partout !

-Tu as trouvé Hermione ?!

-Non, désolé, mais le Professeur Dumbledore demande qu'on aille tous dans son bureau.

-Je vous dis qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose !

-Drago, stop !

-Mais…

-Non ! Tu arrêtes, ça ne sert à rien de paniquer !

-Allons-y, on verra bien.

Le groupe se mit une nouvelle fois en route, cette fois vers le bureau de leur Directeur. Devant la gargouille, le Professeur Flitwick les attendait.

-Le Professeur Dumbledore vous attends, jeunes gens. Montez.

Un par un, ils grimpèrent à l'escalier et entrèrent dans le bureau. Drago, le dernier, eu une nouvelle vague d'inquiétude en voyant qui les attendait avec le Directeur. L'Ordre du Phoenix semblait s'être réunit.

-Bonsoir jeunes gens, veuillez nous excuser de vous avoir demandé de venir à une heure pareil.

-Vous savez où est Hermione ?

-Non, Monsieur Malefoy, nous ne l'avons pas trouvée.

-Je suis désolée, mon chéri, s'enquit Narcissa en regardant son fils.

Ses yeux embués donnèrent un frisson à Drago. Il observa tour à tour les membres présents, son père semblait contrit, Remus et Sirius ne cessaient de le fixer ainsi qu'Harry, Molly avait des traces de larmes sur les joues tout comme sa mère.

-Que…Que ce passe-t-il ? Demanda Harry, qui avait également remarqué l'air des gens présents.

-Je crains d'avoir une mauvaise nouvelle, entama doucement Minerva.

Tous retinrent leur souffle en attendant la suite.

-Nous craignons que Miss Granger n'ait été enlevée.

Et d'un coup, Drago eu l'impression que le monde s'écroulait autour de lui.

 **Et voilààà ! Je sais, j'aurais pu vous donner la suite :p Mais vous l'aurez vite vite, promis ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu quand même, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Bisous !**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonjour ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre, pas trop trop joyeux mais avec du pure Drago :p J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !**

 _ **. .door**_ _ **:**_ **Feuxfous fuseboum ? Haha Tu m'as fait beaucoup rire ! Merci pour ta review, si tu m'as trouvée démoniaque avant, dis-toi que là, tu vas me détester ! :p**

 _ **Swangranger**_ **: Haha Nul j'espère pas trop quand même x) Merci pour ta review !**

 _ **Chouppy :**_ **Haha Je crois que j'ai été dure avec vous :p Pour le savoir, il va falloir lire ce qu'il suit ! Merci en tout cas :D**

Deux jours. Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis cette foutue réunion et Drago était en train de devenir fou. Enlevée, putain de bordel de merde. SON Hermione, sa Mya, enlevée. Il perdait la tête. Après l'annonce du Professeur McGonagall, tout était devenu flou dans sa tête. L'image d'Hermione dansait devant ses yeux, se croisant avec le bureau où il se trouvait et ses souvenirs des Mangemorts, de leurs pratiques. Bordel de merde. Ils allaient lui faire du mal, il connaissait leur pratique. Si tôt son choc passé, il s'était mis à hurlé qu'il fallait aller la chercher tout de suite, qu'il se demandait pourquoi ils étaient encore là à discuter alors qu'elle avait besoin de leur aide.

-Drago, lui avait dit Sirius, on ne peut pas faire.

-Et pourquoi ?! Avait hurlé le blond.

-Parce que nous ne savons pas où elle est, ni qui l'a enlevée précisément, nous avons besoin d'éléments solides avant de nous lancer dans une mission suicide pour rien.

Sirius regretta vite ses derniers mots quand il vit la tête du blond changer et se lancer sur lui, le poing prêt à frapper.

-Pour rien ?! Pour rien ?! Black, ne dis jamais qu'Hermione n'est rien !

Fou furieux, il avait fallu Blaise, Ron et Théo pour le retenir et le faire sortir de la pièce. Il avait continué à s'énerver tout seul, allant jusqu'à empoigner Blaise pour lui faire comprendre la gravité de la situation. Cependant, bien que cela lui ai échappé, tous avait saisi l'ampleur du danger pour Hermione. Une née-moldue entre les mains des Mangemorts, c'était une assurance qu'elle risquait de subir les pires horreurs, mais avant de se lancer tête baissée dans une mission sauvetage, ils avaient besoin de savoir où elle était, qui l'avait enlevée, il fallait appréhender le terrain sinon, ils allaient tous à leur perte.

C'est comme ça que deux jours passèrent, deux interminables jours durant lesquels tout l'Ordre se mit en quête du moindre indice, de la moindre piste qui les conduiraient à la Gryffondor. Harry et Ron s'était plongé dans toutes les recherches et travaux qu'ils effectuaient avec la brune, espérant remarquer la moindre petite chose qui pourrait être relié à un Mangemort. Théo avait fouillé leurs appartements communs avec acharnement, essayant de trouver lui aussi un indice, une recherche, quelque chose que la jeune fille aurait effectuée seule et qui aurait pu la mettre en danger. Pansy, Astoria, Ginny et Blaise contribuait aux recherches dans le château et dans ses alentours mais, impuissants pour le reste, ils s'étaient surtout mis en tête d'être les plus pointilleux possibles en cours, persuadés que quand Hermione reviendrait, elle voudrait pouvoir se remettre en ordre avec soin. Ce besoin d'espoir et de conviction que la jeune femme allait revenir les faisaient tous tenir debout, c'était devenu une sorte de mantra qu'ils répétaient inlassablement. Drago, lui, était animé par d'autres sentiments : la colère, la rage, la douleur. C'était ces sentiments successifs qui le faisaient tenir, qui le poussaient plus loin. Par ailleurs, il avait plus ou moins pris le contrôle des recherches, insistant sur les endroits où il savait qu'elle allait se rendre, sachant où ils auraient pu l'avoir.

-Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il à Tonks et Remus qui revenaient de Pré-au-lard.

-Madame Rosmerta dit l'avoir aperçue mais elle n'en est plus très sûre…

Le blond grogna en réponse.

-On va la trouver, Drago, garde espoir, lui intima sagement Remus.

-On aura plus de réponses lorsque les autres reviendront, ils auront surement une piste, lui sourit gentiment Tonks.

Le Serpentard les regarda tous les deux, tentant de savoir comment ils faisaient pour être si positif dans un moment pareil alors que lui avait envie de tuer tout le monde. Il souffla un bon coup et se reprit.

-Sûrement oui, dit-il finalement, quand rentrent-ils ?

-Demain normalement, d'après les réponses que nous avons eu de Sirius.

Sirius, Arthur et Lucius étaient partis à sa recherche dans les endroits où les Mangemorts étaient susceptibles de l'avoir emmenée. Ceux-ci étant bien connus de la mémoire du patriarche Malefoy, ils avaient de grandes chances de trouver quelque chose.

-D'accord…

-Il nous reste à attendre maintenant.

-Oui.

-On devrait remonter chez Dumbledore, voir ce qu'on les autres, suggéra Tonks en voyant l'heure.

Tous avaient convenus de se retrouver chaque jour à différentes heures pour faire part chacun de ce qu'ils avaient. Toutefois, ces réunions s'étaient révélées assez inutiles jusque-là, il semblait qu'Hermione n'avait laissée aucune trace nulle part.

Une fois tous réunis, Harry fut le premier à prendre la parole :

-Il n'y a rien grand-chose dans nos recherches, nous nous sommes surtout concentrés sur les objets plutôt que sur les personnes… Les noms de Lestrange, de Dolohov et Yaxley reviennent assez souvent mais ce n'est pas si surprenant…

-Pareil sur les papiers qu'elle a laissés dans sa chambre, ça parle surtout d'objet et de sorts, de maléfices mais rien sur une personne en particulier.

-Et du côté de chez elle ? Demanda Dumbledore à Molly et Narcissa.

Les deux femmes s'étaient rendues à son ancienne adresse, espérant y trouver la moindre trace de celui qui avait tué ses parents et qui pouvait être celui qui l'avait enlevée.

-Rien de plus non plus, nous avons retourné la maison mais personne n'avait l'air d'y être allé depuis qu'Hermione nous a rejoints au Manoir.

-Il n'y a que le message sur le mur, mais vous le connaissez tous…

-Rien de neuf en gros ? Soupira Blaise.

Tous hochèrent négativement la tête, soupirant de concert. Narcissa et Molly tentaient de garder leurs larmes tandis qu'Harry se laissaient glisser le long du mur, s'asseyant à même le sol.

-Excusez-moi, dit soudain Drago, en se levant.

-Drag…

-Pas maintenant, Maman, interrompit-il Narcissa qui s'arrêta dans son élan.

Il quitta le bureau, laissant tout le monde dans le plus grand silence.

-Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça…

-Ca va s'arranger, Cissa, lui dit Tonks.

-Tu crois ? Si on venait à ne pas retrouver Herm…

-Non, ne penses pas à ça ! On va la retrouver et tout ira bien !

-Tonks a raison, Narcissa, ne vous en faites pas ! Renchérit Remus.

Les plus jeunes étaient restés silencieux et se demandaient s'ils devaient rejoindre leur ami ou le laisser tranquille. Ils échangèrent plusieurs regards, réfléchissant à ce qui était le mieux.

-Théo ? Viens, on va voir Drago.

-Ok.

Il sortit à son tour avec Blaise et ils se mirent en quête de Drago, laissant le reste du groupe finir leur réunion. Ils le trouvèrent en haut de la tour d'Astronomie, appuyé à la balustrade.

-Drago ? Entama doucement Théo.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

-On est là en renfort.

-Renfort de quoi ? Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide moi.

Sa voix était résignée, triste. Eux qui étaient habitué à ses éclats de colère, entendaient pour la première fois la douleur franche dans la voix du blond. Ils s'assirent tous les deux contre le mur, laissant le jeune homme dos à eux et le silence s'installa. Ils ne le forceraient pas à parler, ils le connaissaient assez pour le savoir mais au moins, il saurait qu'il n'était pas seul. Au bout de quelques minutes, il reprit la parole.

-Vous vous souvenez quand elle est arrivée chez moi ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers ses amis, le regard lointain.

-Bien sûr, tu m'as envoyé une lettre tout de suite.

-Tu voulais qu'on l'aide à aller mieux.

-Elle était tellement triste, je voulais remettre la flamme dans ses yeux.

-Et tu as réussi, on a réussi.

-Oui, sourit vaguement Drago, on a réussi. J'étais tellement content, heureux pour une fois, quand elle a retrouvé la parole.

-C'était un grand pas, sourit doucement Théo.

Il était si rare que Drago s'exprime que ses deux meilleurs amis prenaient garde à enregistrer tout ce qu'il disait dans leurs mémoires.

-Et puis… Elle m'a eue, avec ses grands yeux de biches. J'aime tellement ses yeux. Ses yeux et tout le reste d'ailleurs. Elle est tellement forte, optimiste, elle parvient toujours à me faire rire, à m'écouter. Elle m'a eue comme un bleu, j'étais déjà pris depuis longtemps quand je l'ai réalisé.

Le Serpentard parlait sans vraiment faire attention à ses deux amis, il oubliait presque qu'ils étaient là, plongés si loin dans ses souvenirs. Sans l'interrompre, les deux autres l'écoutaient, le laissant vider son sac à sa manière.

-Et voilà qu'elle n'est plus là ! Poursuivit-il. Partie, enlevée. Je fais quoi moi maintenant, sans elle ? Sans son sourire le matin, sans son rire, sans ses yeux, sans sa voix, sans sa douceur. Je fais quoi, hein ?

Cette fois, ils s'étaient adressé aux deux garçons et toutes ses barrières semblaient être tombées, il craquait purement et simplement. Il envoya tout à coup son poing dans le mur, s'ouvrant les phalanges et le bruit d'un os qui craque résonna.

-Bordel, je fais comment ?! Cria-t-il.

-Drago ! Calme-toi.

Blaise attrapa son ami par les épaules pour l'empêcher de mettre un deuxième coup dans le mur et le blond n'opposa pas de résistance, fatigué de se battre. Un sanglot le parcouru, unique et violent.

-Calme-toi, répéta le métis en enserrant le buste de son ami, le laissant s'épancher.

-Et si on ne la retrouve pas… ? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, moi ?

Théo, resté silencieux jusque-là, s'approcha à son tour.

-Ecoutes moi bien, Malefoy, dit-il fermement en se plantant devant lui, on va la retrouver. On va la retrouver et tu vas pouvoir la garder avec toi pendant des jours si tu veux. Hermione est forte, elle va s'en sortir et nous, on va tout faire pour la trouver. Et d'ici là, toi, tu dois garder un peu d'espoir, parce que sans ça, on n'ira nulle part. Tu ne peux pas te laisser abattre, ça ne te ressemble pas et ce dont elle a le plus besoin en ce moment, c'est que son crétin de petit-ami se batte pour la trouver. Tu imprimes ça dans ta tête, ok ?

Il hocha la tête, doucement.

-Bien. On sait que tu l'aimes, on sait qu'elle te manque et que tu veux la retrouver, on sait tout ça. Mais rappelles-toi que tu n'es pas seul, nous aussi nous voulons la retrouver. Ok ?

Nouveau hochement de tête.

-Bien. Lâche le, Blaise.

Ce dernier obtempéra, soufflé par le discours de son ami et tous deux observèrent Drago, guettant sa réaction.

-Merci, souffla-t-il au bout de quelque secondes.

-C'est normal, sourit Théo.

-Ouai, pour une fois qu'on peut s'occuper de ta tête de con.

-T'es con, Blaise.

Le métis ricana. Au moins, il souriait maintenant, d'un sourire pâle, certes mais au moins c'était un sourire.

Tout à coup, ils entendirent des pas précipités dans les escaliers, se rapprochant d'eux, puis Théo aperçu la tête de sa petite-ami suivie d'une tête rousse.

-Ah enfin ! S'exclama Ginny, on vous a cherchés partout !

-Faut que vous veniez tout de suite ! Ajouta Astoria, à bout de souffle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? C'est Hermione ? S'enquit Drago.

-On peut rien vous dire, dépêchez-vous de venir !

Aussitôt, les trois compères suivirent ces dames en courant, jusqu'au bureau qu'ils venaient de quitter.

En entrant dans la pièce, ils constatèrent que trois têtes s'étaient jointes à l'assemblée de tout à l'heure. Lucius, Arthur et Sirius étaient rentrés.

-Papa ? Vous avez du nouveau ?!

-Doucement, Monsieur Malefoy ! Sourit Dumbledore, nous vous attendions justement.

Lorsque tout le monde fut présent et attentif, Sirius se lança :

-Nous avons trouvé Hermione.

-Où ? S'exclamèrent Harry, Ron et Drago à l'unisson.

-Au Manoir Lestrange.

-Au…Au…Mais… Ca veut dire… Balbutia la cadette Weasley.

-Ca veut dire qu'elle est avec Voldemort, lâcha Harry, consterné.

 **Héhé. Voilàààà ! La suite au chapitre suivant :p J'espère que celui-ci vous a plu, et pas trop frustré ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Bisouus :p**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonjour ! Voilà le suivant ! On avance, on avance mais ne rêvez pas trop, j'aime faire trainer les choses ! :p Bonne lecture !**

 _ **Noturgirlnextdoor**_ **: Haha, tu me fais rire ! :p (Je ne sais pas pourquoi, à chaque fois ton pseudo est avalé ! :0)**

 _ **Berenice**_ **: Je crois que je n'ai pas encore fini de vous torturer, désolée ! Mais je suis contente que tu aimes ! Merci ! :D**

 _ **Chouppy**_ **: Merci pour ta review ! Comme je le disais, j'aime que ça traine alors préparez-vous à souffrir :p**

 _ **Kitten**_ **: Hahahaha Ca c'est une Review ! Tu m'as faites beaucoup rire, merci pour tout ! Je suis contente que ma fiction plaise, j'étais très nerveuse en l'écrivant ! :p Sinon, je n'ai pas vraiment de rythme d'écriture, j'essaie de faire au plus vite mais surtout au mieux, ceci dit rassures-toi, en général, c'est un chapitre tous les deux ou trois jours :)**

 _ **Swangranger**_ **: Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que tu aimes ma fiction ! :p Oui, c'est un peu compliqué mais… Peut-être que ça va le faire :p Pour ce qui est de la frustation…C'est pas encore finit ! :D**

La nouvelle était tombée et avait jeté la consternation sur toute l'assemblée.

-Avec… Mais si elle est avec Vous-savez-qui, comment…Comment on va faire ? Demanda Ron, la mine blanchâtre.

-On ne va pas faire… Souffla Drago, assis à côté de lui.

Il releva la tête vers Dumbledore, Sirius et les autres membres plus anciens de l'Ordre.

-N'est-ce pas ?

Un silence pesant lui répondit et la fureur le reprit aux tripes. Alors c'était comme ça que ça allait se passer ? Ils allaient la laisser là-bas, tant pis pour elle ?! Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'exprimer le fond de sa pensée, Harry pris les devants.

-Non, ça c'est hors de question ! S'exclama-t-il en se levant.

-Harry…

-Non, Sirius ! Non, on ne la laisse pas là-bas ! Hermione je lui dois beaucoup, nous lui devons tous beaucoup ! Sans elle, je ne serais plus là pour le dire je vous rappelle, et je ne suis pas le seul !

A ses côtés, Ron et Drago hochèrent la tête.

-Harry, essaie de comprendre que c'est compliqué, tenta Remus à son tour.

-Je m'en fiche ! Que vous le vouliez ou non, on ira !

-Tu ne peux pas prendre un tel risque, Harry ! S'écria Molly.

-Et les risques qu'Hermione a pris pour lui ?! S'emporta Drago. Pardon Harry, ce n'est pas contre toi mais est-ce qu'à un moment quelqu'un pense aux risques qu'elle a pris pour lui ? Ou pour Ron ? Non bien sûr, là on l'oublie hein ! Sirius, elle n'est pas montée sur un Hippogriffe pour te sortir de prison ? Ne fais pas cette tête, bien sûr qu'elle me l'a raconté ! C'est quand même dingue, personne ne se bougerait pour elle alors qu'elle ferait tout pour vous ! Vous êtes une belle bande d'ingrats égoïste, voilà tout !

-Drago ! S'horrifia Narcissa.

-Non, Maman, non ! J'en ai marre ! Et vous n'êtes pas mieux, vous vous fichez pas mal d'aller la chercher là-bas tous les deux ! Ah ça, peu vous importe que j'ai besoin d'elle, que je l'aime, je peux bien finir malheureux si je suis sauf, hein ?! Vous savez très bien comment ça se passe là-bas, vous prétendez qu'elle fait partie de la famille mais ce ne sont jamais que des mots, pas vrai ?!

Sa tirade finie, il fixa l'assemblée devant lui, à bout de souffle.

-Il a entièrement raison, dit Ron.

Et Harry l'appuya une nouvelle fois.

-La question est close, nous allons la chercher. A trois s'il le faut.

-Ah ça non !

Ils se tournèrent vers Blaise, resté en retrait jusque-là avec le reste de la bande.

-Nous on vient avec vous !

Et tous hochèrent la tête de concert, arrachant un sourire au blond et aux deux Gryffondors.

-Voilà, reprit Harry avec détermination, à vous de décider si vous nous accompagnez.

Mis au pied du mur, le reste de l'Ordre n'avait pu que suivre et très vite, la mission sauvetage avait été mise en place, sous l'œil plus que vigilent des garçons. Dès le départ, tout le monde s'entendit pour dire qu'Harry devrait rester à Poudlard, en sécurité et bien que ça déplaise fortement au Survivant, il finit par abdiquer, surtout lorsque Drago et Ron se rangèrent à l'avis général. Ainsi donc, l'équipe qui partirait serait composée de Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Lucius, Arthur, Maugrey, Narcissa, Severus, Blaise, Théo et Drago. Ce dernier n'avait laissé aucune chance à qui que ce soit de le convaincre de rester, il s'imposa d'avance et ses deux meilleurs amis ne lui laissèrent aucune chance d'y aller sans eux. En revanche, ils prièrent Astoria et Pansy de rester elles aussi en sécurité, tout comme Ginny qui resterait avec Harry. Les rôles répartis, les consignes données, il ne leur manquait plus qu'un plan d'attaque. Maugrey suggéra qu'ils tentent un repérage des lieux avant de se lancer à corps perdus et, après moult discussion, il parvint à convaincre tout le monde, ou presque. Cette idée, bien que censée, rendait Drago encore plus fou.

-Mais ça va prendre un temps fou ! S'écria-t-il une fois de plus.

-Mais c'est nécessaire, Drago, soupira Severus, Fol œil a raison.

-Et Hermione, en attendant ?! Vous ne croyez pas qu'elle doit endurer déjà beaucoup trop ?!

-Si, intervint Sirius en posant une main sur son épaule, et c'est pour ça que nous devons et allons faire au plus vite. Je sais que c'est dur, Drago, mais nous ne pouvons pas nous lancer là-bas sans savoir où nous mettons les pieds, ce serait du suicide pour nous et pour Hermione.

Le Serpentard savait que l'ainé avait raison, que se faire prendre à peine arriver n'allait pas sauver Hermione, loin de là, mais il ne supportait plus d'attendre, il avait besoin d'agir, d'aller l'arracher de leurs griffes et surtout, surtout, il avait besoin de la revoir, de l'avoir près de lui et de ne plus lâcher.

-D'accord, souffla-t-il finalement.

C'est ainsi que trois jours de plus filèrent, Severus et Lucius étant en mission de repérage aux alentours du Manoir Lestrange. Ils s'étaient portés volontaires, étant connaisseur des pratiques des Mangemorts et du lieu lui-même, ils étaient les mieux placés pour assurer le bon fonctionnement de l'opération. Resté au château avec ses amis, Drago décomptait les minutes. Hermione avait disparu mardi, nous étions dimanche. C'était un cauchemar, à chaque seconde qui passait, c'était une augmentation du risque de ne pas la revoir et ça, ce n'était pas envisageable. Il tournait en rond, comme un lion en cage. Cette drôle de comparaison l'aurait fait rire si la situation n'avait pas été aussi dramatique.

-Drago, cesse de bouger et assieds-toi, le pria Pansy pour la cinquième fois depuis vingt minutes.

N'ayant pas cours de la journée, ils s'étaient tous réunis dans les appartements des Préfets en attendant des nouvelles. Etre ensemble était un moyen de ne pas se refermer sur eux-mêmes, bien que le blond fasse exception à la règle.

-Drago, écoute Pan et viens t'asseoir, s'enquit également Blaise, qui ne riait pas pour une fois.

Un grognement leur répondit.

-Le voilà transformer en homme des cavernes, soupira le métis.

-Drago, ce que tu fais ne sert à rien, viens près de nous et essaie de te calmer, intervint à son tour Astoria, assise sur les genoux de Théo.

Assis par terre devant la cheminée, Ginny, Harry et Ron se muraient dans le silence. La cadette avait posé sa main dans celle du Survivant qui la serrait fort pour y puiser son courage.

-Tu vas me rendre dingue, Malefoy, conclut le rouquin après cinq nouveaux pas.

Il finit par soupirer et vint s'asseoir avec ses amis, laissant place au silence total. Quelques minutes ou quelques heures se passèrent ainsi, ils ne surent pas le dire. Quoi qu'il en soit, il était près de 18h lorsque le professeur McGonagall vint les chercher pour les amener au bureau du directeur. Tandis qu'ils marchaient dans les couloirs de l'école, Blaise se fit la réflexion qu'il n'avait jamais autant vu ce bureau que ces 5 derniers jours.

-Bonsoir jeunes gens, s'enquit le Professeur Dumbledore lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce. Nous avons de nouvelles informations.

En effet, à ses côtés se trouvaient Lucius et Severus.

-Vous l'avez trouvée ? Leur demanda instantanément Drago.

-Nous ne l'avons pas vue, non, lui répondit son père.

-Mais vous êtes sûrs qu'elle est là ?

-Oui, Potter, répondit Rogue à son tour, ça ne fait aucun doute.

-Et… C'est faisable ? Interrogea Astoria.

Les deux hommes se consultèrent du regard quelques secondes, comme une discussion silencieuse.

-Oui, je pense bien que ça l'est, finit par conclure Lucius.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Sirius, Remus, Maugrey, Tonks, Arthur et Narcissa. Cette dernière se jeta au cou de son mari, le serrant fortement contre elle. En observant la scène, Drago eu un élan de culpabilité, il n'avait manifesté aucun intérêt pour ses parents ces derniers jours, obnubilé par la disparition d'Hermione, il ne s'était pas soucié d'eux.

-Bon, expliquez-nous tout, réclama Maugrey après que Dumbledore leur ai fait un rapide résumé.

-La maison est très peu habitée, se lança Severus, nous n'avons pas vu plus de dix Mangemorts différents, ce qui nous simplifie la tâche.

-Comment se peut-il qu'ils soient si peu ? Demanda Narcissa, surprise.

-Il semblerait que la confiance de Vous-savez-qui le dispense de se protéger plus que ça, ricana Lucius.

-Tant mieux, ça nous arrange ! S'exclama Sirius.

-Et lui, il est bien là-bas ? S'enquit Tonks.

-Oui, nous l'avons aperçu mais il ne l'est pas souvent, il voyage d'après ce que nous avons compris, il ne rentre que très peu pour avoir des nouvelles de ce qu'il se passe ici.

-Qui sont les Mangemorts présents ?

Là, Lucius et Severus soupirèrent de concert. Le second se tourna vers Remus pour lui répondre.

-Nous avons repérer Bellatrix et Rodolphus, forcément mais aussi Yaxley, Dolohov, Rockwood, Grabbe senior, Mulciber, Avery, Rabastan et Pettigrow.

-Ils ne sont pas beaucoup, mais ils sont redoutables… Souffla Maugrey.

-Pas tous, Pettigrow et Grabbe seront facile à avoir, Dolohov et Avery aussi, ce sont les autres dont il va falloir se méfier.

-Pettigrow est à nous, Gronda Sirius, en englobant Remus et lui. Nous avons des choses à régler.

La fureur dans sa voix était palpable et le cœur d'Harry fit un bond en songeant à ses parents disparus par la faute de ce rat d'égout. Il hocha la tête pour appuyer son parrain.

-Je m'occupe de Bella, s'avança Narcissa. J'ai aussi des comptes à régler avec ma sœur.

-Dans ce cas, je m'occuperais de Rodolphus, ajouta son mari.

Chacun se répartit un Mangemort. Théo et Blaise s'occuperait de Crabbe Senior, Severus de Rockwood, Arthur de Mulciber, Tonks de Rabastan – idée qui déplut fortement à Remus -, Maugrey se chargerait de Dolohov et Avery. Il ne restait que Yaxley qui, d'après ce qu'avaient compris Severus et Lucius, se consacrait avec soin aux va et vient des prisonniers ainsi que des punitions à leur infliger. Il était sans doute celui qui serait le plus proche d'Hermione ainsi que celui qui lui infligeait toutes les corrections qu'il jugeait méritées. Cette simple pensée fit grimper la rage en Drago et il s'avança.

-Je m'occuperais de Yaxley, dit-il d'un ton sans appel.

-Bien. Puisque tout est décidé, nous devons établir notre plan d'attaque, conclut Maugrey.

L'heure qui suivit fut consacrée à la répartition du travail, chacun devant suivre des instructions très précises et évolué le plus discrètement possible. Tous écoutèrent avec attention ce qu'il devait faire et comment procéder. Lorsque tout fut conclu, qu'ils furent prêts à se lancer dans cette opération, il était 19h30.

-Tout le monde a bien compris ? Demanda une dernière fois Arthur.

Tous hochèrent la tête.

-Bon, dans ce cas, nous partons dans 1h30. Préparez-vous.

Aussitôt dit, tout le monde s'agita. Il y avait des choses à récupérer, à dire ou faire avant de partir. Drago, calme pour la première fois en cinq jours, sortis du bureau le dernier. Il fit un signe à ses amis qui l'attendaient, leur intimant de partir sans lui et il se dirigea vers le parc de Poudlard. Une fois au bord de l'étang, il releva la tête vers le ciel. Le soleil se couchait doucement, une fois la nuit tombée ils partiraient.

 _Ne perds pas espoir, mon cœur,_ songea-t-il _, j'arrive, je viens te chercher. Tiens bon, ce soir je te sors de là._

Une détermination féroce s'empara de lui et il retourna vers le château, attendant avec impatience l'heure de départ.

 **Voilà voilà ! Je m'arrête là pour aujourd'hui :p Le prochain chapitre viendra très vite, je suis plutôt inspirée en ce moment, il n'y a que le temps qui me manque. Mais j'espère que ça vous a plu tout de même ! Vous connaissez la chanson de la Review :D Bisouuus !**


	19. Chapter 19

**Coucou tout le monde ! Voici déjà la suite, j'étais motivée :p Bon, ce chapitre ci est assez important pour moi, même très important et j'étais encore plus nerveuse que pour les lemons alors j'espère que ça va vous plaire ! Bonne lecture !**

 _ **Berenice**_ **: Merci pour ta Review ! Tu vas bientôt savoir si oui ou non :D**

 _ **Kitten**_ **: Hahaha Tes moments poésies sont géniaux, je ris à chaque fois ! J'estime que répondre c'est la moindre des choses parce que ce sont les Reviews qui me font progresser et qui m'encourage, parfois même m'inspire ! Sans lecteurs, il n'y a pas d'histoire ! J'ai été rapide sur ce coup-là, j'avais envie de l'écrire ce chapitre, j'espère que ça te plaira ! (PS : Je dis aussi voili voiloù :p )**

 _ **Noturgirlnextdoor**_ **: J'espère que ton cœur a survécu quand même, j'ai essayé de ne pas faire durer l'attente ! :p Merci pour tes Review, c'est tellement encourageant pour écrire, ça me fait plaisir !**

 _ **Swangranger**_ **: Merci pour la Review ! Voilà le sauvetage !**

Sa respiration était saccadée, haletante tandis qu'il essayait de rester tapi dans les buissons. Le silence autour de lui était pesant et son impatience grimpait en flèche.

-Drago, calmes-toi, souffla Théo, le plus doucement possible.

Il hocha imperceptiblement la tête et tenta de calmer les battements de son cœur. La rage le menait, l'image d'Hermione lui servant de leitmotiv absolu.

Tout à coup, il perçu un mouvement dans les fourrés en face de lui et un éclat de lumière transperça. Le signal. Mulciber et Rockwood furent à portée de vue et, avant que chacun aient pu esquisser un geste, Arthur et Severus leur bondirent dessus. Le premier fut assommé puis désarmé, tandis que Severus figea le second. Une fois qu'ils furent bâillonné et ligoté, l'ancien Mangemort envoya un nouvel éclat vers les fourrés et les 3 Serpentards avancèrent jusqu'à l'entrée du Manoir. La première étape était passé, maintenant c'était à Maugrey d'attaquer – Selon l'ordre qu'avait noté les deux espions lors de leur mission -. De fait, l'Auror apparu devant eux alors qu'ils entraient dans la maison. Des pas se firent entendre et les deux Mangemorts, baguettes brandies, lancèrent la première salve de sorts.

-Filez, leur ordonna l'ainé alors qu'il engageait le premier combat.

Conformément aux ordres, les trois garçons poursuivirent leur route dans les couloirs du Manoir. Drago songea que ses parents seraient au prochain point stratégique. Il avait entrainé tout le monde dans son combat, au point où ils en étaient, ils risquaient tous leur peau. Pourtant, il n'aurait pu être ailleurs, il ne repartirait pas sans Hermione. Arrivé devant une grande porte en chêne, ils entrèrent dans la pièce aussi discrètement que possible. Après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne, le blond fonça à la fenêtre et l'ouvrit en grand, fixant les grands arbres. Il envoya son jet de lumière et ses parents apparurent aussitôt.

-Bien, dit Lucius une fois entré, les quartiers de Bellatrix et Rodolphus sont sur la droite, vous devez passer devant puis tourner tout de suite à gauche, là vous serez à côté des quartiers de Rabastan. Tonks se charge de lui, ne vous en souciez pas. Nous nous chargeons des deux autres. Vous poursuivez jusqu'au bout du couloir, là il y aura un escalier sur la gauche. Ensuite, Blaise et Théo, vous devrez aller sur la droite pour prendre Crabbe et toi, Drago, tu prendras l'escalier. Il descend sur les quartiers de Yaxley puis sur les cachots. Sirius et Remus te retrouveront là-bas, ils s'attendent à ce que Pettigrow soit avec les prisonniers. Ne vous retournez pas, quoi qu'il arrive.

Ils hochèrent la tête et Narcissa s'avança pour serrer son fils dans ses bras.

-Je suis fière de toi, mon chéri. Va la chercher maintenant.

Et ils commencèrent leur traversée. A peine avait-il passé les quartiers des Lestrange que des bruits de combats se firent entendre. Drago s'arrêta un instant en entendant sa mère.

-Non, Bella, j'ai fait un choix ! Criait-elle.

Puis la voix de son père retentit à son tour.

-Ne t'approche pas de ma femme ! Hurla-t-il

Il eut un sursaut d'inquiétude et envisagea une seconde de faire demi-tour.

-Drago, il faut avancer. Viens ! S'exclama Théo, le rappelant à l'ordre.

Il reprit sa course, s'éloignant des cris et des sorts qui fusaient. Suivant les consignes, ils tournèrent à gauche et le blond, pour la première fois, remercia les mauvais choix de son père qui lui permettait de connaître cet endroit. Ils firent quelques mètres dans le couloir avant de tomber sur Rabastan et Tonks. L'Auror semblait en très mauvaise position, acculée contre le mur, sa baguette dans la main du Mangemort.

-Expelliarmus ! S'écria aussitôt Blaise.

La baguette de l'homme vola jusque dans les mains du Métis. Toutefois, toujours armé de la baguette de Nymphadora, il l'attrapa et la maintint contre lui, menaçant.

-Tiens, tiens, les traîtres ! Soyez gentils, donnez-moi vos baguettes !

-Vous êtes seuls, nous sommes trois. Dites-moi que vous ne pensez pas réellement y arriver ? Ricana Blaise.

-Oui, mais le temps que tu esquisses un pas, Zabini, je l'aurais tuée.

-Allons, allons, ce serait trop facile, vous ne ferez pas ça !

-D'autant qu'une fois que vous l'aurez fait, nous aurons une très bonne raison de vous tuer ! Ajouta Théo.

Concentré sur les trois garçons, le Mangemort relâcha quelque peu sa prise et Tonks en profita pour lui se dégager totalement et lui envoya son coude dans le ventre avec une rare violence. Sous le coup de la douleur, il recula d'un pas et elle en profita pour récupérer sa baguette.

-Continuez ! Dit-elle aux garçons, je m'occupe de lui.

Ils hésitèrent une seconde, laisser la jeune femme leur posait un problème, surtout qu'elle avait été prise une fois.

-Maintenant ! Cria-t-elle en finissant d'attacher l'homme.

Voyant qu'elle maitrisait la situation, ils poursuivirent une nouvelle fois en essayant d'occulter les combats autour d'eux. Dans la tête de Drago, tout se bousculaient. Il se concentra sur l'image d'Hermione, il se rapprochait d'elle, enfin. Ils venaient de passer la troisième étape. Blaise et Théo allaient s'occuper de la quatrième – Crabbe Senior – tandis que lui se chargeait de la cinquième. Ensuite, il retrouverait Sirius et Remus, et enfin son Hermione. L'adrénaline remonta d'un coup en lui, violente et il redoubla sa vitesse, oubliant momentanément toutes les personnes qui risquaient leurs vies dans ce Manoir. C'était des grands sorciers, ils allaient y arriver. Ils arrivèrent au bout du couloir, à gauche l'escalier que devait prendre Drago.

-Bon, allez-y les gars, je vous rejoins dès que j'ai trouvé Hermione.

-D'accord, dit Blaise, retrouve là vite, mec !

-Et sois prudent, ajouta Théo, une lueur inquiète dans le regard.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, faites gaffes à vous !

-Bien.

-Bien.

-Bien, termina Blaise.

Ils se séparèrent là, Drago prit une minute pour regarder ses amis entrer le plus silencieusement dans les appartements de Crabbe et, alors qu'il descendait doucement les escaliers, il entendit un bruit sourd. Il s'arrêta, à l'affut et souffla de soulagement en entendant le rire de Blaise retentir. Puis il songea qu'il n'y avait que son meilleur ami pour rire comme ça dans un moment pareil. Son pied toucha le sol, il décerna à peine le décor dans la pénombre et avança prudemment, scrutant chaque mouvement qui pouvait s'opérer autour de lui.

-Mais regardez qui nous avons là ! Ricana une voix bien connue de Drago, derrière lui.

Il fit volte-face et tomba nez à nez avec Yaxley. L'homme n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière où il l'avait vu, si ce n'est qu'une balafre traversait son visage en diagonale.

-Ouh là, tu ne t'es pas arrangé ! Déclara Drago, en maintenant son masque de froideur. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé, Yaxley ? Tu t'es frotté à un mauvais sort ?

-Ferme-là, traite ! Moi qui rêvais d'avoir le père, je me contenterais du fils.

-Je n'y compterais pas trop si j'étais toi.

-Petit arrogant ! Ne sais-tu donc pas à qui tu fais face ?

-Si et fort heureusement pour moi, ce n'est pas une grande menace.

Incapable de garder son calme devant l'affront, il braqua sa baguette sur le blond et hurla :

-Endoloris !

-Protego ! Cria Drago aussitôt.

-Sale vermine !

-Ne te prend pas pour mieux que ce que tu es, tu n'es qu'un cafard ! Crois-tu vraiment que tu ais une importance pour lui ? Tu n'es rien, rien du tout !

-Je lui suis indispensable ! Je m'occupe de ses sales sang-de-bourbes et des traitres à leur sang comme toi !

Pendant une fraction de seconde, Drago eut envie de se tourner vers la porte du fond, celle qui l'amènerait à Hermione mais il se reprit, se reconcentrant sur son adversaire. Toutefois, il ne fut pas assez rapide et Yaxley remarqua son trouble.

-Alors c'est pour ça que tu es là ? Rit-il fortement, pour en sauver ? J'espère que tu n'as pas trop d'espoir, je m'en occupe vraiment très bien !

Il savait ce que ça voulait dire. Les prisonniers avaient appris ce qu'était la douleur ici et depuis 5 jours, Merlin seul savait ce qu'il avait fait à Hermione. Cette idée seule suffit à le faire bouillir, des images atroces défilant devant ses yeux.

-Laisse-moi deviner, continua le Mangemort, tu es là pour une fille ? Oh non ! Ne me dis pas que c'est la sang-de-bourbe Granger ?

Il rit plus fort encore avant de poursuivre, impitoyable.

-Oublie là, tu ne vas même pas la reconnaître après ce que je lui ai fait !

Une lueur démente jouait dans ses yeux et, perdant tout son contrôle, Drago se jeta sur l'homme, le clouant au sol au passage alors que celui-ci riait toujours, comme fou.

-Si tu savais, dit-il, avec quel énorme joie je l'ai torturée celle…

Il ne put finir sa phrase, le poing de Drago l'avait coupé. Il se remit à rire et Drago envoya le suivant, puis un autre, et encore un autre. Incapable de compter combien, incapable de s'arrêter, il frappait et frappait encore, tandis que dans sa tête, l'image d'Hermione ensanglantée, torturée, mutilée défilait. Le sang de Yaxley se répandit sur ses mains, autour de lui et sur ses vêtements mais ça ne l'arrêta pas, au contraire il redoubla de violence.

-Drago ! Résonna la voix de Remus derrière lui, sortant d'une porte sur la droite du jeune homme.

Ce n'eut aucun effet sur le blond qui ne l'entendit même pas.

-Drago, arrête ! Il est mort, arrête !

Le Maraudeur empoigna le Serpentard, l'arrachant au cadavre. Il le maintint par les épaules contre lui, lui donnant une minute pour reprendre pied avec la réalité.

-Calmes-toi, souffla-t-il, calmes-toi.

Au bout de quelques secondes, sa respiration se calma et son esprit se remit en marche.

-Qu…Qu'est…Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Demanda-t-il.

-On s'inquiétait que ça prenne autant de temps, tu devais être là plus tôt normalement.

-Ou…Oui, pardon, j'ai…J'étais…Je n'ai pas pu…

-Je sais, je sais, ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien.

Le silence se fit quelques secondes avant que Remus ne reprenne :

-Je vais te lâcher maintenant, d'accord ?

Le blond hocha la tête doucement et se détacha doucement du Maraudeur.

-Il faut continuer Drago, il ne reste que Peter et puis tu retrouveras Hermione.

 _Hermione. Hermione. Son Hermione._

Son visage s'imposa à nouveaux devant ses yeux et il se retourna vers Remus, sa détermination retrouvée.

-Allons-y.

L'autre hocha la tête et partit chercher Sirius. Une fois que les deux ainés le rejoignirent, Drago fonça sur la porte du fond. Verrouillée. Merde. Inutile d'essayer les sorts, elle devait être protégée. Une clé. Il revint sur ces pas, prêt du cadavre de Yaxley, et trouva ses clés à sa taille. Arrachant le trousseau, il courut à nouveau vers la porte et essaya les clés une à une. Lorsqu'il parvint à l'ouvrir, une main se posa sur la sienne.

-Attends, souffla Sirius, nous allons entrer les premiers, une fois que nous aurons eu Peter, toi tu cours chercher Hermione.

Il hocha la tête et les laissa passer.

-Je savais que vous alliez venir ! Cria aussitôt Queudver, la main tremblante.

La pièce était petite, pourvu du minimum dont avait droit un Mangemort de basse classe. Un lit, un bureau, une fenêtre et une salle d'eau, le tout décoré dans tes tons verts sombres. Il semblait évident que l'ancien Maraudeur disposait d'une place misérable chez les Mangemorts.

-Et nous savons tous que tu n'oseras pas, sale traitre ! Cracha Sirius.

-Pose ta baguette, Peter.

-Non, jamais !

-Ne m'oblige pas à te tuer !

-Si, tuons-le ! C'est tout ce qu'il mérite, ce cafard !

-Arrête Sirius !

-Non ! Il a tué James et Lily, il le mérite !

Peter essaya d'avancer, baguette tendue mais Remus se reconcentra immédiatement sur lui.

-Expelliarmus, prononça-t-il.

La baguette de Queudver atterrit dans les mains du loup-garou et le traitre se recroquevilla sur lui-même, terrifié.

Pendant ce temps, Drago avait traversé la pièce et était passé du côté des cellules. Autour de lui, il voyait des cadavres, parfois même des squelettes. Il tomba sur un homme émacié, au bout de sa vie et il crut reconnaître un Auror qu'il avait déjà croisé au Ministère. Il ouvrit la porte de sa geôle avec le trousseau de Yaxley et souleva l'homme.

-Sortez d'ici, les membres de l'Ordre sont derrière là-bas, ils vont s'occuper de vous.

-Oh merci, merci beaucoup ! Souffla le prisonnier.

Il se traina jusqu'à l'endroit indiqué par le blond quand ce dernier l'arrêta.

-Attendez ! Avez-vous vu une jeune fille, brune, jeune ?

Il tendit le doigt vers le fond de la pièce où l'on distinguait des grilles.

-Je n'en ai vu qu'une ces derniers temps.

-Merci !

Le Serpentard courut vers les grillages. Au bout de quelques secondes, il distingua une masse étendue sur le sol. Son cœur fit un bond lorsqu'il reconnut les longs cheveux bruns d'Hermione. Les mains tremblantes, il ouvrit tant bien que mal la porte et se précipita sur le corps.

-Mya ? Mya, ma Mya, réveilles-toi je t'en prie !

Il souleva doucement sa tête et la posa sur son genou.

-Je t'en prie, souffla-t-il, réveille-toi. Remus ! Sirius ! Hurla-t-il ensuite. Bon sang, Mya, ouvre les yeux !

Il posa son oreille contre sa poitrine et écouta attentivement. Il souffla de soulagement lorsqu'il perçu un battement, faible. Du sang séché parsemait son visage et il remarqua quelques coupures apparentes, ainsi que de nombreux bleus. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés mais toujours là et il pria pour que rien ne lui ai été fait de trop grave.

-Mya, je t'en prie, je t'en prie, ouvre les yeux, supplia-t-il sa petite amie, les sanglots remontant dans sa gorge.

Il entendit vaguement des pas précipités derrière lui et Remus apparu dans son champ de vision.

-Elle respire, haleta le jeune homme, elle respire faiblement. Il…Il faut qu'on l'emmène.

-On va l'emmener, on la ramène à Poudlard, ça va allez Drago, calmes-toi.

-Sau…Sauvez-là !

Deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules et Drago se tourna vers son père.

-Viens, dit-il, laisse Remus et Sirius s'occuper d'elle. Les deux Maraudeurs s'occupaient déjà d'enrouler la brune dans une couverture épaisse et Sirius la prit dans ses bras, précautionneusement.

-Allons-y, déclara Maugrey qui arborait une blessure saignante au bras.

Ils sortirent tous du Manoir sans encombre. Une fois dehors, Tonks et Maugrey récupérèrent Mulciber, Rockwood, Pettigrow et Rabastan toujours inconscients, et ils transplanèrent vers le ministère avec les quatre prisonniers. Drago se demanda vaguement ce qu'étaient devenus les autres et comment ça c'était passé pour ses co-équipiers. Il jeta un regard vers ses parents, son père avait une entaille dans la main et sur la joue mais rien qui semblait grave et sa mère avait du sang dans les cheveux mais là non plus, ça ne lui parut pas grave. Il se tourna ensuite vers Blaise et Théo qui semblaient en pleine forme, bien que le pantalon du second soit déchiré dans le bas et que le premier arbore un œil au beurre noir. Ils s'en étaient bien sortis, se dit le blond. _Hermione,_ songea-t-il à nouveau en tournant ses prunelles vers le corps qui reposait dans les bras de Sirius. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux subitement et un sanglot le pris violement.

 _Reste avec moi, mon amour, je t'en supplie,_ la supplia-t-il intérieurement alors qu'il transplanait vers Poudlard.

 **Voilààààà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Comme je disais, j'étais super nerveuse avec ce chapitre alors si vous avez le temps, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez :D A bientôt pour la suite ! Bisouuus !**


	20. Chapter 20

**Bonjour à tous ! Voilà le chapitre suivant et cette fois-ci, j'ai un avis à vous demander ! Vous savez à présent qu'ils ont trouvés et récupérés Hermione, vous allez bientôt savoir comment elle s'en sort…Du coup, je voudrais que vous me disiez si d'après vous, je devrais continuer sur quelques chapitres encore ou boucler au prochain ? Je ne veux pas que l'histoire devienne redondante non plus :( Merci les amis et bonnes lectures !**

 _ **Swangranger**_ **: Tu vas bientôt le savoir ! :p Merci pour la review !**

 _ **Noturgirlnextdoor**_ **: Héhé J'espère que tu vas pas faire une attaque d'ici la fin de l'histoire quand même :p Voilà le suivant (Un mois ? C'est long dis ! ) mais il ne fait pas encore 20 pages :p J'espère qu'il va te plaire quand même !**

54 heures. 54 heures s'étaient écoulées depuis leur retour à Poudlard et Hermione n'avait toujours pas repris conscience. Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés dans l'école, Sirius avait emmené la jeune fille à l'infirmerie où Madame Pomfresh l'avait prise en charge, Drago l'avait suivi et avait été rejoint par Ron, Harry, Ginny, Pansy et Astoria.

-Ah non, pas autant de monde ! S'était écriée l'infirmière, sortez tous !

Tous s'exécutèrent sauf Drago. Il fixait Hermione, les larmes dans les yeux. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi démuni, aussi impuissant et il se sentait incapable de la quitter.

-Monsieur Malefoy ? L'intima à nouveau la dame.

Il se tourna vers elle.

-Je peux rester, s'il vous plait ?

Elle l'observa quelques secondes et hocha doucement la tête. Les autres sortirent et l'infirmière lui apporta une chaise. Il s'assit près de sa petite-amie et lui attrapa la main, qu'il serra entre les siennes.

-Je t'en prie, mon amour, reviens. J'ai besoin de toi, je ne l'ai jamais autant réalisé que depuis que je ne t'ai plus près de moi. Je t'aime, Mya, je t'aime tellement, souffla-t-il alors qu'une larme roulait sur sa joue.

Il s'était endormi près d'elle, sa main dans les siennes et l'infirmière l'avait recouvert d'un plaid, consciente qu'elle ne l'arracherait pas de là. Et deux jours étaient passés sans qu'il ne quitte l'infirmerie, veillant sur la Gryffondor comme sur la prunelle de ses yeux. Ses amis, qui passaient voir Hermione, s'assuraient qu'il se nourrissait et s'hydratait correctement. Le soir, il finissait par s'endormir à ses côtés et Madame Pomfresh, qui avait fini par amener un lit pour lui, le faisait léviter dedans pour qu'il dorme au moins correctement. Lorsqu'il était là de la journée, il lui lisait ses cours, le journal ou lui racontait ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux. Parfois il était autorisé à lui faire ses soins, nettoyant ses plaies et couvrant ses bleus de crème. Il avait été soulagé d'apprendre qu'elle n'avait subi aucuns sévices sexuels, il connaissait assez les pratiques Mangemort pour savoir que ça aurait pu arriver. Toutefois, ses blessures étaient assez nombreuses et certaines étaient profondes. Quand il avait découvert son corps meurtri, il avait cru qu'un nouveau plomb explosait dans sa tête puis il s'était ressaisi : Yaxley était mort, il l'avait tué de ses mains. Hermione était là, près de lui et bientôt, elle irait mieux.

-Comment va notre malade ? S'exclama Blaise en entrant dans l'infirmerie, faisant sursauter le blond dans sa lecture.

-Comme d'habitude, soupira-t-il.

-Faut que t'y crois, mon vieux, ça va allez mieux, sourit le métis doucement en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je pensais que tu avais entrainement.

-Il est fini, Drago, depuis une heure déjà.

-Ah. Désolé.

-T'inquiètes ! Mais je suis là parce que Dumbledore a besoin de nous.

-De nous ?

-De toi, moi, Théo, tout le monde quoi.

-Je ne bouge pas d'ici.

-Drago, s'il te plait… Soupira Blaise.

-Non.

-Mec, elle va pas s'envoler, si quelque chose bouge, tu es le premier informé et Dumbledore a besoin d'info alors tu bouges tes fesses !

-D'accord, grogna-t-il en réponse.

Il posa un bisou sur le front de sa petite-amie, lui souffla un _Je t'aime_ à l'oreille et suivit son meilleur ami jusqu'au bureau du directeur.

-Ravi de vous voir, Monsieur Malefoy, sourit le grand homme en les voyant arriver.

-Mon chéri ! S'écria Narcissa en bondissant sur son fils.

Elle le serrât contre elle à l'étouffer.

-Comment va Hermione ?

-Elle ne s'est pas encore réveillée, Pomfresh dit que ça va prendre du temps, mais elle guérit. Tu n'es pas encore venue la voir.

-Non, je suis désolée, j'ai eu besoin de repos et je savais que tu serais près d'elle.

Il observa sa mère une seconde, elle avait un pansement sur le front et plusieurs bleus sur le buste et les poignets. Il sentit une vague de culpabilité monté en lui, il n'avait pas été un très bon fils ces derniers jours, il s'était tellement préoccupés d'Hermione qu'il n'avait pas pensé une seconde à sa famille. Sa mère dû suivre ses reproches silencieux parce qu'elle sourit et dit, pour que lui seul entende :

-Ne t'en fais pas, mon chéri. Nous sommes si fiers de toi.

Il répondit à son sourire et passa un bras autour de ses épaules avant de se tourner vers Dumbledore.

-Bien, dit-il à l'assemblée, Miss Granger est à présent sauve et dès qu'elle ira mieux, nous lui demanderons ce qu'il s'est passé exactement, toutefois en attendant, j'aimerais que tous vous m'expliquiez ce qu'il s'est passé durant cette mission. Quatre Mangemorts ont été remis à la justice, que sont devenus les 6 autres ?

-Dolohov a tué Avery dans un mauvais concours de circonstances, entama Maugrey, et je lui ai jeté un sortilège d'amnésie avant de l'assommer. Il est resté sur place.

-Crabbe senior a pris une armoire sur la tête, nous n'avons pas réussi à le dégager, poursuivit Théo.

-S'il était encore vivant, je crois que Vous-savez-qui ne lui laissera pas cette chance longtemps, conclut Blaise.

-Et pour les Lestrange ?

-Hum, s'avança Lucius, Bellatrix et Rodolphus sont parvenus à transplaner.

-Comment ?

-Elle m'a blessée, j'ai été tellement surprise que je n'ai pas eu le réflexe de répondre et Lucius s'est retrouvé seul face à eux deux. Ils en ont profités pour le blesser et puis ils ont filer.

Narcissa avait baissé la tête après sa tirade, effarée et honteuse.

-Personne ne vous reproches rien, Cissa, la rassura Tonks alors que les autres hochaient la tête.

-Non, bien sûr que non, sourit le directeur. Et pour Yaxley ? Ajouta-t-il.

Le silence lui répondit, pesant. Ce fut au tour de Drago de s'avancer.

-Je l'ai tué, déclara-t-il, le regard froid et le ton dur.

Blaise, Théo ainsi que tous ceux qui étaient restés à l'école eurent un hoquet de stupeur. Ainsi, personne n'avait ébruité cet état de fait ? Il regarda Remus et Sirius qui lui firent un sourire délicat, il les remercia silencieusement de leur discrétion. Devant les regards que lui adressaient ses amis, ses parents et le directeur, il décida de se justifier :

-Je ne le voulais pas, pas vraiment en tout cas. Mais il a commencé à rire, à rire de sa fonction de bourreau, à rire de ce qu'il lui avait fait et…j'ai perdu le contrôle, tout simplement. Sans l'intervention de Remus, il ne serait pas resté grand-chose de lui. Je suis désolé, finit-il en fixant le vieil homme, conscient que ça n'entrait pas dans les pratiques de l'Ordre.

-Nous ne sommes que des êtres humains, Drago, et nous commettons des erreurs. La tienne est certes grave mais aussi compréhensible. Personne ne t'en veux ni ne te jugera pour ça.

-Aucune chance ! Déclara Harry.

-Au contraire, ajouta Ron.

-Et l'Auror qui était prisonnier, qu'est-il advenu ?

-Il a été transféré à Sainte Mangouste où il sera soigné, il ne devrait porter trop de séquelles mais il était salement amoché. Je me suis occupé de son transfert.

-Bien, c'est une bonne chose. Je vais vous laisser retourner à vos occupations, vous m'avez renseigné suffisamment. Soyez tous très prudents et…

Le grand homme ne put finir sa phrase, la porte de son bureau venait de s'ouvrir avec fracas pour laisser entrer le Professeur Chourave, hors d'haleine.

-Pomona ? Que-ce passe-t-il ?

-Je…Pfff…Pfff….Je…Poppy…M'envoie…Pffff…Miss…Granger…Réveillée.

-Quoi ?! Bondit Drago.

-Hermione est réveillée ? S'enquit Ginny.

-Ou…Oui…Pfff…Eh ! Attendez !

Mais trop tard, Drago avait filé aussi vite que ses jambes le pouvaient vers l'infirmerie. Il traversa les couloirs à toute vitesse et se retrouva en moins de 30 secondes devant les grandes portes qu'il ouvrit violemment.

-Monsieur Malefoy, s'écria aussitôt Poppy en l'arrêtant dans sa course, voulez-vous bien faire moins de bruits ?

-Hermione, où est-elle ? Demanda-t-il en ignorant la remarque, le regard braqué au-dessus de son épaule, vers l'endroit où il avait laissé sa petite-amie.

-Je l'ai isolée après son réveil, elle est au fond. Vous pouvez aller la voir mais faites doucement, elle a besoin de calme avant tout.

-Oui, d'accord.

Il s'avança vers le fond de la pièce où des rideaux semblaient avoir été tirés tout autour d'un lit, offrant une intimité au patient. Tout à coup nerveux, il prit doucement le tissu entre ses doigts et passa sa tête de l'autre côté. La brunette dormait doucement, la tête sur le côté et elle semblait aller mieux. Il s'approcha à pas de loups et s'assit sur la chaise près du lit. Il avait passé les deux jours et quelques heures derniers à la veiller et pourtant, il lui semblait que quelque chose avait déjà repris vie en elle. Son cœur tambourinait d'impatience dans sa poitrine, il ne voulait que la voir ouvrir ses yeux à présent mais il se décida à attendre que ça vienne d'elle et se cala dans la chaise. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se tourna sur le dos et gémit. Drago releva la tête et la vit doucement papillonner des yeux, s'habitant à la lumière ambiante. Il se pencha au-dessus d'elle à temps pour la voir ouvrir complètement les yeux.

-Dra…Drago, chuchota-t-elle, la voix enrouée.

Un immense sourire fendit le visage de Drago qui hocha la tête, la gorge nouée.

-Oui, oui mon amour, je suis là.

Il fit courir sa main dans ses cheveux puis sur sa joue et Hermione lui sourit à son tour.

-Oh Mya…

-Tu…Tu as une sale tête, dit-elle.

Il rit doucement alors qu'à nouveau, les larmes s'agglutinaient au bord de ses yeux. Pour lui-même, il se fit la réflexion qu'il n'avait jamais autant sangloté que ces derniers jours, même si cette fois, c'était de soulagement.

\- Tu ne t'es pas regardée !

-Moi j'ai une excuse, rit-elle en essayant de se relever un peu.

Son visage se tordit de douleur et elle souffla fort.

-Non, non, restes allongée ! Tu dois te reposer !

-S'il te plait, aide-moi, j'ai envie d'être assise.

Elle lui offrit sa moue la plus attendrissante et il céda, remontant son coussin dans son dos pour la soutenir correctement, elle s'appuya à ses épaules pour se redresser.

-Merci, sourit-elle.

-Comment tu te sens ? S'enquit-il la mine inquiète.

-Mieux, j'ai l'impression de me réveiller d'un long cauchemar.

-Je suis tellement désolé…

-Chut ! Ce n'était pas de ta faute, enfin !

-Mais j'aurais dû t'accompagner en cours, m'assurer que tout allait bien, je ne sais pas moi !

-Drago, tu n'aurais rien pu faire de plus ! Personne ne pouvait se douter que ça arriverait, pourquoi m'aurais-tu accompagné en cours ? De toute façon, ça ne sert à rien de se fustiger !

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois là…

Elle fixa ses prunelles dans ses orbes grises, il y avait tant d'émotions dans sa voix, c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait si vulnérable. Ses yeux étaient brillants de larmes et elle sentit une vague d'amour monter en elle, si c'était encore possible, elle l'aima encore plus.

-Tu sais, commença-t-elle doucement, quand j'étais là-bas, ce n'était ni Harry, ni Ron, ni la guerre, ni personne qui m'a permis de tenir…C'était uniquement toi. Je ne pensais qu'à toi, à nous, à tout ce qu'on avait encore à vivre et à tout ce que j'allais perdre si je renonçais. C'était vraiment l'enfer, noir et sale, et Yaxley…Yaxley ! Où est-il maintenant ?

Le souvenir du Mangemort avait surgit dans sa tête subitement, douloureusement et elle espérait de tout son cœur qu'il ne leur avait pas échappé. Elle regarda son petit-ami, il avait baissé la tête sans répondre.

-Drago ?

Le jeune homme se tâtait à lui dire la vérité. Il savait que son geste était horrible, bien que l'homme soit un monstre, il lui avait pris la vie. Il culpabilisait, non pas de l'avoir fait, mais d'être devenu comme lui, comme eux. Un monstre.

-Drago ? Réitéra la Gryffondor.

-Je…Je l'ai tué, chuchota finalement le blond.

-Quoi ?

-Je l'ai tué, Mya. Je suis désolé.

Elle accusa la nouvelle, choquée du geste, cherchant ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle songea à ce qu'elle avait vécu, à ce qu'il lui avait fait, elle se demanda si sa mort la choquait réellement ou pas, si c'était du soulagement qui perlait dans sa tête. Puis elle reprit pied avec la réalité et regarda l'homme devant elle qui semblait craindre qu'elle ne le repousse.

-Désolé ? Pourquoi es-tu désolé ?

-Je sais…Je sais que tu es contre ce genre de pratique, je sais que je suis devenu un monstre comme eux maintenant, mais je peux te jurer que je ne le voulais, au départ je voulais respecter les consignes de l'ordre, je le voulais vraiment mais il a dit…Il disait des choses, des choses atroces et…Il riait…Morgane, il riait tellement, je suis devenu…fou, je ne savais plus…

-Drago, l'interrompit-t-elle, arrête ! Tu n'es pas un monstre, tu n'es pas comme eux ! Ce que cet homme était, ce que sont ces gens…Ce n'est pas descriptible, ils aiment la torture, le mal, la douleur qu'ils infligent les amusent ! Tu n'es et tu ne seras jamais comme ça ! Je sais…Je sais que c'est cruel mais je suis soulagée qu'il ne soit plus là, je n'aurais pas supporté qu'il puisse encore faire du mal à qui que ce soit.

Le blond hocha la tête doucement, sans lâcher la rouge et or du regard. Il admirait sa force, elle avait l'air de si bien gérer la situation après tout ce qui lui était arrivé, une vraie lionne. Elle semblait en meilleur état que lui et après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, c'était très étonnant.

-Est-ce que tu veux en parler ?

Elle savait ce qu'il lui demandait, de parler de ce qu'elle avait subi, de ce qu'il s'était passé. Était-elle prête pour ça ?

-…Non, pas aujourd'hui, s'il te plait.

-Quand tu voudras, je serais là.

-Je peux te demander une faveur ?

-Tout ce que tu voudras.

-Embrasse-moi.

Il rit doucement avant d'avancer son visage vers le sien. Il glissa sa main derrière sa nuque et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec une extrême douceur, savourant la sensation de plénitude qui le gagnait. Cependant, Hermione n'avait pas prévu autant de délicatesse et se fit plus passionnée, s'accrochant au t-shirt du Serpentard pour le rapprocher d'elle. Elle mordilla sa lèvre, le faisant gémir, et crocheta ses bras autour de son cou, cherchant à toujours coller plus leurs corps.

-Mya, doucement, lui intima Drago en se reculant un peu, à bout de souffle.

-Pourquoi ? Rit-elle, mutine.

-Parce que tu es dans un lit d'hôpital !

-Oups, lâcha-t-elle avant de se remettre à rire.

Incapable de faire autrement, il enregistra le moindre de ses sons dans sa tête, se galvanisant de tout ce qui était elle.

-Oh je t'aime, s'exclama-t-il.

Elle arrêta de rire pour le scruter. Il lui semblait tout à coup différent, plus ouvert et elle remarqua les cernes sous ses yeux, ses habits défraichis et sa mine blanche, presque malade. Elle réalisa qu'il avait bien plus souffert de sa disparition qu'il ne le laissait penser.

-Toi aussi, tu sors d'un cauchemar hein ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

Il plongea vers elle, la serrant dans ses bras avec force et murmura dans ses cheveux :

-Je sors de l'enfer, Mya. Tu m'as tellement manqué.

Elle l'étreignit encore plus fort. Si elle avait pu se souder à lui, elle l'aurait fait.

-Je t'aime, Drago Malefoy. Et je ne te quitterais plus jamais.

-Ca me semble être un bon compromis.

Puis il ajouta :

-Les autres risquent d'arriver bientôt pour te voir.

-Sûrement oui. Mais en attendant, tu crois qu'on peut rester comme ça ?

Il sourit à son ton enfantin et se releva, la souleva dans ses bras et se réinstalla dans le lit avec, cette fois, Hermione dos contre lui alors qu'il lui enserrait le buste.

-Oui, je crois que c'est faisable, dit-il.

Elle s'appuya contre son torse alors qu'il lui posait un bisou dans les cheveux et se laissa bercer par sa respiration. Elle venait de sortir d'un cauchemar, il était là, tout allait bien. En tout cas, bien mieux que la veille. Avec un peu de temps, elle passerait au-dessus de tout ça et pour l'heure, elle allait profiter de ce qu'elle avait.

 **Voilà, vous savez maintenant ce qui arrive à Hermione ! Alors, à votre avis, je continue encore sur quelques chapitre ou je boucle au prochain ? :D Bisouuuus !**


	21. Chapter 21

**Bonjouuur ! Voici le chapitre suivant, qui j'espère va vous plaire autant que les autres ! J'ai mis un peu plus de temps à l'écrire, l'inspiration commence à s'épuiser pour cette histoire :( En tout cas, bonne lecture !**

 _ **Chouppy**_ **: Merci beaucoup pour ta review, c'est très encourageant ! Je pense que je ne vais pas « en faire des tartines » comme tu dis :p**

 _ **Noma Potter-Snape**_ **: Merci pour ta review, je vais voir ! :)**

 _ **Berenice**_ **: Merci infiniment pour la review, les conseils et tous ces beaux compliments ! Ca me touche beaucoup !**

 _ **Genny237**_ **: Haha Tu t'es faites toute l'histoire d'un coup alors ? J'espère qu'elle t'a plue ! Merci en tout cas !**

 _ **Noturgirlnextdoor**_ **: Hahaha Tes reviews sont toujours épiques, tu me fais rire ! Je pense que celle-ci va toucher à sa fin mais bien sûr, j'ai une nouvelle idée en tête :p**

 _ **Swangranger**_ **: Je vais essayer mais j'ai l'impression que l'histoire s'essouffle un peu, je ne voudrais pas faire de la mauvaise soupe avec parce que j'y tiens beaucoup, c'est la première ! En tout cas, merci pour ta review et tes encouragements !**

Quatre jours après le réveil d'Hermione, elle fut enfin autorisée à quitter l'infirmerie. Ses blessures guérissaient bien et elle avait promis à Madame Pomfresh de venir les faire consulter tous les jours. Elle savoura donc pleinement sa liberté en promenant dans Poudlard, appréciant les couloirs comme de vieux amis que l'on retrouve. Nous étions samedi matin, il n'était que 8h, elle avait encore du temps devant elle avant de trouver ses amis à la Grande salle pour le déjeuner. Aucun d'entre eux, pas même Drago, ne savait qu'elle en sortirait aujourd'hui et les connaissant, ils devaient encore tous dormir. Après son réveil – et ses retrouvailles avec le blond -, tout le monde avait débarqué en force dans l'infirmerie et avait salué joyeusement son retour parmi eux. Harry et Ron lui avait sauté au cou, tout comme Pansy et Astoria. Blaise lui avait collé son poing sur l'épaule – s'attirant les foudres de Drago, Narcissa, Molly et Pansy – alors que Théo se contentait d'une accolade douce et Ginny de quelques larmes de joies. Le plus fort de l'émotion avait été lorsque Narcissa c'était avancée vers elle, des sillons de larmes sur les joues, et l'avait étreinte fortement, lui glissant à l'oreille :

-Merci Hermione, merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour nous, pour lui ! Je t'aime, ma chérie.

La Gryffondor s'était alors sentie en famille, comme si elle n'avait pas tout perdu et, en cet instant où l'absence de ses parents se faisait plus forte que jamais, elle eut un élan d'amour profond pour cette femme qui le lui rendait si bien. Elle avait regardé Drago, lui faisant passer silencieusement combien elle l'aimait et il lui avait souri, conscient que ses grands yeux le remerciait.

Bien entendu, une fois qu'elle commença à aller mieux, l'infirmière interdit au Serpentard de continuer à la veiller et il dut retourner en cours et dans son dortoir, au grand dam d'Hermione. Il lui tardait de reprendre les cours et elle se consolait en rattrapant la matière qu'elle avait ratée. Aujourd'hui, elle était pratiquement en ordre de tout et elle était plus que prête à retourner étudier. A vrai dire, ce n'était pas tellement la matière qui lui manquait le plus – bien qu'elle adore ça – mais l'ambiance qui l'accompagnait. L'odeur des parchemins, le crissement des plumes, les rires de ses camarades. Beaucoup d'entre eux étaient également passé la voir et lui avait apporté des fleurs, des cartes, des sucreries et pleins de chocolats qui avaient ravis l'estomac de Drago. Ce dernier, une fois les cours finit, se précipitait à l'infirmerie pour travailler avec elle et lui raconter ce qu'il se passait dans l'école, ensuite il descendait manger et revenait après avec leurs amis pour passer une ou deux heures avec la brune.

Elle avait hâte de le retrouver ailleurs que dans cette pièce et d'ailleurs, songea-t-elle en regardant l'heure, il était temps de descendre dans la Grande salle.

Elle descendit les escaliers à toute allure et se retrouva devant les grandes portes. Elle sourit en les franchissant, à cette heure il n'y avait pas encore grand monde mais huit têtes étaient en pleine discussion à la table des verts et argents. Drago, Pansy, Ginny et Harry étaient dos à elle tandis que les quatre autres lui faisaient face et ce fut Théo qui la vit en premier. Un grand sourire se fendit sur son visage alors qu'il s'exclama :

-Regardez qui nous revient de guerre !

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent dans sa direction.

-Herm ! S'exclamèrent Blaise, Pansy et Astoria.

-Mione ! Ajoutèrent en même temps les trois Gryffondors.

Mais elle ne les entendait pas vraiment, son regard braqué dans celui du beau blond. Il lui souriait, moitié contrarié, moitie amusé.

-On peut savoir ce que tu fais là ? Dit-il, une lueur taquine jouant dans ses yeux.

Elle se tenait à quelques pas de lui et aucun des deux ne bougea vers l'autre.

-Madame Pomfresh m'a autorisée à sortir, sourit-elle à son tour, la même lueur espiègle dans le regard.

-Ah, c'est gentil de sa part.

-Mais si tu n'as pas envie de me voir, ce n'est pas grave, je vais retourner là-bas.

Elle fit mine de s'en aller mais elle put à peine faire demi-tour qu'une main attrapa son poignet et la tira. Elle atterri contre le torse dur du blond qui captura aussitôt ses lèvres. C'était un baiser rapide, doux mais autoritaire.

-Tu restes ici. Souffla-t-il en la relâchant.

-Oui, Monsieur, rit-elle.

-Bon, vous avez finis là ? On voudrait bien manger nous !

-Ta gueule, Blaise !

Ils vinrent s'asseoir à table, Ginny se décala pour laisser une place à Hermione et la présence de la brune avec eux anima le déjeuner. Peu à peu, la Grande salle se remplit et plusieurs élèves vinrent saluer la Gryffondor, ravis de la revoir en forme.

-Tu vas retourner en cours alors ? S'enquit Harry.

-Dès lundi ! Je n'en peux plus de trainer au lit !

-Tu sais, Gryf', que tu es la seule qui s'enmerde dans son lit ?

-Non, Blaise, il n'y a que toi qui n'a pas besoin d'enrichir tes neurones.

-C'est normal, Théo, il n'a pas de neurones ! Ricana Pansy.

-Garce.

-Blaise ! S'offusqua Hermione.

-Oui ? Sourit-il, l'innocence même.

La tablée soupira de concert, tous habitué aux idioties de Blaise à présent et Hermione songea qu'elle aimait être là, la main de Drago dans la sienne, au milieu de ses amis.

-Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ? Demanda Ron.

-Avec Astoria, on va faire un peu de Shopping, si ça intéresse quelqu'un.

-Moi je veux bien, dit Ginny en jetant un œil vers son petit-ami.

L'ambiance entre eux n'avait pas eu le temps de vraiment s'arranger et elle supposait qu'il retournait s'enfermer dans ses recherches, maintenant qu'Hermione était là.

-En fait…J'espérais qu'on passerait la journée à deux, dit-il doucement.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui, on aurait pu aller acheter nos nouveaux équipements de Quidditch, tu m'as dit que le tien était trop usé et puis aller manger.

La surprise se peignit sur le visage de la rouquine. Il se souvenait de son équipement usé ? Elle lui en avait parlé deux semaines avant.

-D'accord, une autre fois le shopping alors ! Sourit-elle en glissant sa main dans celle du Survivant, sous la table.

-Hermione, shopping ça te dit ? Demanda Pansy.

-Non, ça ne lui dit rien du tout ! S'exclama tout de suite Drago.

-On ne t'a pas demandé ton avis à toi !

-Mais je le donne quand même !

Il fit les gros yeux à ses meilleures amies, leur intimant silencieusement de se taire.

-C'est gentil les filles, mais je crois que Monsieur-Subtilité ici présent à déjà prévu quelque chose. Rit Hermione, déclenchant un rire général.

-Oh ça va hein ! Bouda le Serpentard.

La jeune femme se pencha vers lui, posa un bisou sous son oreille et lui chuchota :

-Je t'aime.

Et le sourire du blond réapparu.

-Vous êtes écœurants, lâcha Blaise.

-Mais t'es toujours obligé de tout casser toi, ce n'est pas possible !

-Mais regardes-les, Pan ! Et les deux-là ! Et je ne te parle même pas de Théo qui se meurt d'amour pour Ast hein !

-Et alors ?

-Il n'a pas tort, intervint Ron, ça pullule de couple ici dont deux composés par mes meilleurs amis ! On se sent seuls.

-Vous avez qu'à vous trouver une copine, les gars ! Sourit Théo.

-Laisse tomber, aucune chance pour Blaise, ricana Pansy.

-Ne sois pas méchante, Pan !

-Bon, en soit, on s'en fou ! Conclut Drago que la conversation exaspérait, si vous voulez une copine, commencer par prendre un cours d'élégance, vous mangez comme des porcs !

Puis, se tournant vers Hermione

-On y va ?

-Oui, je dois juste me changer.

-D'accord, à tout à l'heure les gars !

-Oui, à tout à l'heure !

Ils se levèrent de table, Drago jetant un regard à Théo qui hocha la tête et partirent vers les appartements des Préfets.

-Ils sont mignons, vous avez beau dire, soupira joyeusement Ginny.

Puis elle se leva à son tour, invitant Harry à la suivre pour leur journée en amoureux.

-Bon, il ne reste que nous ! On fait quoi ?

-Les filles, vous voulez de la compagnie ? Demanda Théo, n'ayant d'yeux que pour sa petite-amie.

-Je doute que ça vous plaise ! Rit Astoria en déposant un bisou rapide sur les lèvres du brun.

-J'ai besoin de refaire le plein chez Honeydukes, dit Ron.

-Parfait ! S'écria Blaise, on se fait Honeydukes et Zonko – pour moi - puis on va boire un verre au Trois Balai.

-Et on vous retrouve après, conclut Pansy.

Le programme décidé, ils se mirent en route. Blaise, Théo et Ron partirent vers Pré-au-lard alors que les filles retournaient à leur salle commune pour se changer avant de partir.

De l'autre côté du château, Hermione rentrait pour la première fois dans ses appartements depuis son enlèvement et aussitôt, un sentiment de bien-être s'empara d'elle. Suivie de Drago, elle pénétra dans la pièce, savourant l'odeur du cuir et du feu qui y régnait. Soudain, elle s'arrêta et ses yeux s'agrandirent. Devant elle, pleins de bougies étaient allumés et plusieurs gros bouquets de roses, de lys, d'iris, de tulipes étaient posés un peu partout dans la pièce. Dans son dos, Drago sourit et s'avança vers elle. Il entoura sa taille avec ses bras et chuchota dans son oreille :

-Ca fait 10 mois aujourd'hui que nous sommes ensemble.

-Mais…Comment…Comment as-tu su…Je…Oh Drago, s'écria-t-elle finalement en lui sautant au cou.

Il rit de bon cœur, ravi de l'avoir touchée.

-J'ai discuté avec Madame Pomfresh hier soir, elle m'a dit qu'elle te laissait sortir ce matin. Je me suis dit que si tu ne m'en avais pas parlé, c'est que tu comptais me surprendre et j'ai joué à l'arroseur arrosé. J'ai demandé à Théo de déserté et j'étais debout à 7h ce matin pour tout organiser avec lui.

-Merlin, tu es fou !

-Fou de toi, Mya, uniquement de toi.

-Tu…Tu as fait tout ça juste pour moi ? Drago, c'est merveilleux ! C'est si beau !

-Je suis content que ça te plaise. Tu mérites un peu de beauté après tout ce qu'il t'est arrivé.

-Merci, mon amour.

Les larmes brillaient dans les yeux de la rouge et or alors que Drago passa devant elle en la tirant doucement par le bras. Ils grimpèrent les quelques marches jusqu'à sa chambre et il poussa doucement la porte. Les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandirent une nouvelle fois sous la surprise. Cette fois, c'était son lit qui était recouvert de pétales de fleurs et plusieurs paquets l'attendaient sur les draps.

-Tu viens ? Sourit le blond, en s'asseyant sur le lit.

-Drago…C'est beaucoup trop.

-Ouvre-les avant de dire ça !

Elle souffla doucement et ouvrit le premier cadeau, large et mou. Déchirant l'emballage, la jeune fille découvrit une cape verte. Elle se leva en la soulevant, la drapant autour d'elle. L'étoffe était légère, douce, elle avait l'impression qu'elle suivait tous ses mouvements et Hermione eut l'impression que c'était un achat couteux. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour remercier le jeune homme mais il leva un doigt immédiatement.

-Ouvres-les autres d'abord.

Il lui tendit le second, aussi rectangulaire mais plus dur cette fois et elle eut un hoquet de stupeur en découvrant un énorme volume en cuir noir, relié avec des fils d'or qui s'intitulait : _**La magie à travers les âges, l'histoire d'un peuple.**_

-Mais, Drago tu es fou ! C'est un livre extrêmement rare et cher !

-Et que tu voulais tellement, je le sais. Il ne peut pas être dans de meilleures mains que les tiennes.

-Merci, merci infiniment !

-Attends ! Il y en a encore un.

Son sourire s'agrandit encore quand il lui tendit le dernier, petit et carré. Elle délia le nœud et sortit l'écrin de l'emballage. Doucement, elle l'ouvrit et découvrit une bague magnifique. C'était un anneau tout fin, serti de petits diamants et, au centre, une pierre d'un rouge flamboyant.

-Dra…Drago, qu'est-ce que… ?

-Ne t'en fais, ce n'est pas une demande en mariage ! Rit-il doucement en voyant son air affolé.

Toutefois, il prit la bague et la passa à l'annulaire gauche de la jeune femme.

-Mais, ajouta-t-il, cette bague nous représente. Notre couple, mon amour pour toi, tout. Et j'aimerais que tu la gardes à ton doigt, jusqu'à ce que je la remplace par ta bague de fiançailles puis par ton alliance, dans quelques années.

Pour une fois dans sa vie, Hermione ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle était émue aux larmes, tant par la déclaration que par l'amour qu'elle lisait dans les yeux du Serpentard.

-Je t'aime, Hermione, plus que je ne m'en serais jamais cru capable. J'ai cru te perdre et que le monde s'effondrait, plus jamais je ne veux ressentir ça.

Elle hocha doucement la tête et se pencha vers lui. Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et tira doucement dessus pour qu'il se mette à sa hauteur. Il se leva, serrant la Gryffondor contre lui et joignit ses lèvres aux siennes en un baiser passionné. Au bout de quelques minutes elle le relâcha un peu et lui chuchota :

-Je t'aime, oh je t'aime tellement Drago ! Merci pour tout, c'est tellement beau !

-Tu la garderas ?

-A tout jamais !

-Jusqu'à la dernière que tu porteras !

Il la souleva et elle crocheta ses jambes à sa taille. Il les fit reculer contre le mur et captura ses lèvres une nouvelle fois, engageant une lutte de pouvoir avec sa lionne.

Ils passèrent la journée et la soirée à se redécouvrir, à rattraper les dernières semaines perdues et Hermione eut l'impression que le bonheur dans sa forme la plus pure existait vraiment. Ils renoncèrent à rejoindre leurs amis au soir, profitant de leur bulle autant que possible.

 **Et voilààà ! Vous vous en doutez, l'histoire touche doucement à sa fin ! Mais il y aura encore un ou deux chapitres pour conclure ! Merci à tous ceux qui suivent et qui me donne leurs avis, bisouuus !**


	22. Chapter 22

**Bonjouuur ! Oh la la, je suis monstrueusement impardonnable ! J'ai pris beaucoup de retard, je suis désolée :( C'était mon anniversaire et j'ai été de surprise en surprise ! Mais voilà le chapitre suivant, qui est un peu plus long que les autres parce que…C'est bientôt la fin ! :( J'espère qu'il va vous plaire, bonne lecture ! :D**

 _ **Kwycky**_ **: Hey ! Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente qu'ils te plaisent ! Pour les deux autres, tu le sauras vite :p**

 _ **Kitten**_ **: Hahaha Tes reviews me font vraiment rire, c'était un beau moment poésie ça ! Je suis sensible aussi, je n'aurais pas aimé qu'ils leur arrivent quelque chose ! Je pense que j'écrirais encore, oui maintenant à voir sur qui et comment :p J'ai pris pas mal de retard dans l'écriture alors peut être que tu es déjà rentrée ? :p**

 _ **Greatestworld**_ __ **: Merci pour ta review, ça fait plaisir ! Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu !**

 _ **chouppy**_ __ **: Haha Je crois qu'on le voudrait toutes ! :p Je ne pense pas pour la bataille, je ne saurais pas l'écrire correctement et je ne veux pas faire de la mauvaise soupe :( J'essaierais de voir comment je tourne tout ça ! Merci beaucoup pour ta Review !**

 _ **noturgirlnextdoor**_ __ **: Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente qu'il t'ai plu ! Haha Tu découvriras bientôt comment j'ai fait mon truc :p**

 _ **Swangranger**_ **: Merci pour ta review !**

Dans les bras de Drago, Hermione admirait sa nouvelle bague, songeant à tout ce que l'avenir allait être pour eux. Elle avait hâte de la montrer à leurs amis, elle s'imagina également la réaction de Narcissa qui serait sans aucun doute aussi extravagante qu'elle. Elle aurait aimé que sa mère rencontre Drago, elle l'aurait beaucoup aimé. Ils lui manquaient parfois tellement qu'elle avait l'impression de suffoquer. Elle sentit ses yeux s'embuer alors que les souvenirs affluaient dans sa tête et avant qu'elle n'ait pu s'en empêcher, les larmes dévalèrent sur ses joues.

-Mon cœur, murmura tout à coup Drago, en la serrant fortement contre lui.

Les sanglots de la jeune fille redoublèrent d'intensité et elle se retourna pour enfuir sa tête dans le torse du blond. Celui-ci tentait de lui faire passer tout son amour et son soutien. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui demander ce qu'il y avait, il la connaissait et il savait que ses barrages se rompaient rarement, mais lorsqu'ils le faisaient, c'était toujours dans ses bras qu'elle cherchait le réconfort et il se faisait un devoir d'être toujours là pour elle. Bien qu'il déteste la voir malheureuse, il supportait encore moins qu'elle doive affronter ça toute seule.

-Ils…Ils me manquent tellement…

-Je sais, mon amour, mais ils seraient tellement fier de toi !

Hermione releva la tête vers lui, sans comprendre.

-Regarde la femme forte que tu es, tout ce que tu as affronté cette année ! Ma Mya, tu es une vraie battante, une lionne combattive et je suis certain qu'ils sont très fiers de voir cette jeune fille en toi !

Tout en parlant, il avait essuyé ses larmes de ses pouces et sa main – qui avait la grandeur de sa joue à elle – voletait dans ses cheveux, apaisante.

-Merci, chuchota-t-elle, une fois calmée. Merci pour tout.

-Je serais toujours là pour sécher tes larmes.

Elle sourit doucement, mesurant sa chance de l'avoir à ses côtés.

-Bon, on est dimanche, reprit-il, un peu plus joyeusement. Demain, c'est notre dernière semaine de cours avant Pâques, on va profiter de cette journée !

-D'accord ! Debout alors !

Doucement et en riant, ils s'habillèrent et descendirent dans la salle commune des Préfets.

-Bonjour vous deux ! S'exclama Théo en les voyant apparaître, on se demandait si on vous reverrait un jour ! Vous êtes là depuis hier matin ?

-Possible, oui.

\- Vous n'êtes pas croyables !

-Bonjour tout le monde ! Entonna Astoria en sortant de la chambre de Théo, fraîche comme une rose.

-Tiens, qui voilà ! Bonjour Ast !

Drago coula un regard complice vers Théo, auquel celui-ci répondit par un sourire en coin digne de Serpentard.

-Je vois qu'on n'est pas les seuls à avoir profité du week-end, dit doucement le blond.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois, rit tout aussi doucement son ami.

Les deux jeunes filles n'avaient pas suivi l'échange, occupée à discuter un peu plus loin. Hermione n'avait pas eu l'occasion de passer beaucoup de temps avec ses amis depuis son retour, il y avait eu l'infirmerie et la journée d'hier, et elle avait beaucoup de choses à rattraper. A commencer par l'intimité grandissante entre Théo et Astoria, dont elle savait que la blonde lui ferait un rapport détaillé une fois seule.

-On va déjeuner, mesdemoiselles ? S'enquit le brun au bout d'une minute.

-Bonne idée, je meurs de faim !

-Et oui, le sport ça creuse ! Lâcha Drago, mort de rire.

-Blaise, sort de ce corps !

-Herm, tu n'as pas faim ?

-Si, je suis affamée !

-Alors Drago, tu as raison, le sport ça creuse ! Rit Théo en se tournant vers son meilleur ami dont la mine s'était subitement renfrognée.

C'est sous les rires des deux jeunes femmes qu'ils descendirent vers la Grande Salle pour retrouver leurs amis. Ceux-ci étaient déjà attablés, la nourriture abondant dans leurs assiettes.

-Ah vous voilà !

-Bonjour à toi aussi, Blaise.

-Bonjour, claironna Ginny alors que ses deux amies l'embrassaient sur chaque joue.

Main dans la main avec Harry, elle semblait rayonner et ses yeux leurs promettaient une longue conversation de fille un peu plus tard.

-Pan n'est pas là ?

-Non, grogna Blaise, elle n'a pas dormi chez les Serpentards.

-Quoi ? S'étonnèrent Drago et Théo de concert.

Le lien qui les unissait tous était tout à coup devenu palpable et ils semblaient tous les trois prêts à bondir pour fouiller le château à la recherche de leur amie.

-Ah mais oui, bien sûr ! Lâcha soudain Astoria, comme si la lumière lui était venue.

-Quoi bien sûr ?

-Elle avait une sortie hier, elle a dû trainer.

-Une sortie ? A Poudlard ? S'étonna Ron.

-Je crois bien oui. Elle nous racontera en arrivant.

-Et quand on parle du loup… Dit Harry, en fixant un point derrière eux.

Pansy venait d'entrer dans la Grande Salle, un sourire sur le coin de ses lèvres, et s'avançaient vers eux. Ses vêtements et ses cheveux étaient chiffonnés et elle semblait revenir d'une longue nuit.

-T'étais où ? Lui sauta dessus Blaise instantanément.

-Euh…Bonjour ?

-Réponds-moi !

-Mais t'as mangé du tigre ou quoi ? Bonjour Blaise ! Assied-toi, tout le monde nous regarde !

En effet, plusieurs têtes s'étaient tournés vers eux et les regardaient tous les deux. Le métis se rassit aussitôt et Pan alla s'installer près d'Hermione, en face d'Astoria.

-Aloooors ? S'enquit cette dernière.

La brune sourit, sans répondre.

-Pan ! Raconte ! Ajouta Ginny, qui trépignait sur sa chaise.

-Ouai, Pan, raconte ! Grogna à nouveau Blaise, à l'autre bout de la table, la mauvaise humeur apparente.

Harry, Ron, Théo et Drago le regardèrent comme s'il était devenu fou, et le métis se renfrogna un peu plus sous les regards inquisiteurs de ses amis. Son regard ne cessait d'aller de Pansy à son assiette, puis de son assiette à Pansy. Celle-ci avait dit à ses amies qu'elles en discuteraient plus tard, une fois totalement seule. Elle regarda son meilleur ami, surprise par sa virulence soudaine. Les trois Serpentards avaient toujours été protecteurs avec elle et Astoria mais jamais aucun d'entre eux ne s'étaient emportés comme ça, de grand matin et même si ça avait été le cas, Blaise aurait été le dernier à avoir cette attitude, il prenait toujours tout à la rigolade.

Le petit-déjeuner se termina dans un calme olympien, aucun n'osa plus poser une seule question. Lorsque chacun eut finit son assiette, les garçons décidèrent d'aller faire une partie de Quidditch. L'excuse était plausible mais aucun ne fut dupe, c'était là un moyen efficace de laisser les filles discuter et de chercher à savoir ce qu'avait Blaise.

-Ca va allez ? Demanda Drago à Hermione en se penchant vers elle.

-Mais oui, ne t'en fais pas, sourit-elle avant de l'embrasser doucement.

-Je t'aime.

-Pas autant que moi.

Il sourit à son tour en secouant la tête et suivit ses amis, après que Théo et Harry ait également embrassés leur petite-amie. Une fois qu'ils furent tous les cinq sortit de la salle, Pansy éclata.

-Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris à Blaise ? C'était quoi ce cirque ?

-Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça, ajouta Astoria.

-Lui qui plaisante tout le temps, il était remonté, s'enquit Ginny à son tour.

-Il ne vous a rien dit avant que j'arrive ?

-Et bien si, Herm a demandé où tu étais et il a grogné que tu n'avais pas dormi chez les Serpentards, ça avait déjà l'air de le mettre en pétard.

-Je le comprends pas, faut vraiment que je lui remette les pendules à l'heure !

-Je pense qu'un recadrage serait bon, oui !

Le rire doux d'Hermione, restée silencieuse jusque-là, les interrompis.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as Herm ?

Réalisant que les trois têtes étaient tournées vers elle, la jeune femme sourit et lâché naturellement :

-Blais est juste jaloux.

Le silence s'abattit une seconde avant que Pansy n'explose de rire.

-Très drôle, Herm, vraiment ! Où vas-tu chercher ça ?

-Ca me paraît plutôt évident en fait.

-Ah ? Et en quoi ?

-Pan, vous passez tout votre temps ensemble, deux fois plus depuis que ses deux meilleurs amis sont en couples, il te connait par cœur, toi aussi, vous passez votre temps à vous chamailler et ni l'un ni l'autre vous êtes capables de garder une vraie franche relation pendant plus d'une semaine !

-Elle n'a pas tort, réfléchit Astoria.

-Mais enfin vous êtes folles ! Tu t'es grillé les neurones, Herm, ce n'est pas possible !

Durant sa tirade, elle s'était levée en agitant les bras.

-Tu ne l'as jamais envisagé, entre toi et Blaise ? Demanda Ginny.

-Non, je… C'est Blaise quoi ! C'est mon meilleur ami, mon…confident, ce que vous voulez mais pas mon…

-Copain ?

-Homme de ma vie ?

-Amoureux ?

Les trois avaient parlé en même temps et se souriaient complices à présent.

-Vous êtes cinglées.

Elle se rassit en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, mettant un terme à la conversation. Cependant, les paroles de ses amies tournaient dans sa tête.

-Bon, pour parler d'autre chose, Ginny, raconte un peu avec Harry !

-Oh c'était trop génial ! On a passé la journée à deux, on a fait quelques boutiques, on a mangé ensemble et on a beaucoup discutés ! J'ai l'impression de l'avoir enfin retrouvé !

-Vous avez parlé de tout ce qui n'allait pas ?

-Oui, il m'a parlé un peu des recherches que vous faisiez tous les trois, que c'était important, qu'il cherchait une solution pour y arriver et que s'il s'était un peu éloigné, c'est parce qu'il avait très peur de me perdre, il m'a parlé de toutes ses peurs et de ses doutes. Il m'a aussi dit qu'il m'aimait et qu'il tirait sa force de notre relation, que j'étais la première personne pour qui il se battait, même s'il y avait Sirius, Mione, Ron et tout le monde. Et puis on a parlé de notre avenir ensemble, de ce qu'il prévoyait, et même des prénoms de nos enfants !

La dernière phrase fit rire tout le monde, ils avaient vraiment projetés loin dans le temps.

-Regardes-toi, Gin, tu rayonnes !

-Je suis heureuse les filles, vraiment heureuse.

De fait, son visage était lumineux et profondément joyeux.

-Je suis contente pour toi, dit Hermione en posant sa main sur la sienne.

-EH ! C'est quoi ça ?! S'exclama Pansy, en sortant de ses réflexions.

Son regard était braqué sur les mains des deux jeunes filles et plus particulièrement sur celle d'Hermione.

-Hermione Granger, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette bague ? Cria pratiquement Astoria.

La concernée piqua un fard phénoménale en ramenant sa main vers elle.

-C'est un cadeau de Drago, marmonna-t-elle doucement.

-Pardon ?

-Mione, il t'a demandé en mariage ?!

-Non ! Pas du tout ! C'est juste une bague !

-Juste une bague, mon œil ! C'est un vrai caillou ! Il n'a pas fait ça pour rien, racontes-nous !

L'enthousiasme de Pansy était égal à ceux d'Astoria et Ginny, alors Hermione se lança dans le récit de sa journée d'hier. Quand elle eut finit son récit – qui fut ponctué de « aaah » et de « oooh » -, les filles la regardaient à la fois choquée et toute émotionnée.

-C'est trop mignooon ! Déclara Ginny.

-Qui aurait cru Drago capable de ça ! S'étonna joyeusement Astoria.

-Il m'épate de plus en plus, le blondinet ! Conclut Pansy.

-Il est vraiment adorable avec moi, sourit Hermione.

-Tu as l'air vraiment heureuse, rajouta Ginny, en souriant à son tour.

Elle avait en mémoire l'état dans lequel était son amie, il y a quelques mois de ça. Et elle se souvenait aussi de comment Drago lui avait redonné goût à la vie. Il l'avait aidé à retrouver la parole, à rire comme avant et il l'avait aimé, tellement aimé. La rouquine se dit que, quelque part, elle avait eu de la chance dans son malheur. Elle avait subi une perte douloureuse et violente, mais elle avait découvert des amis et un homme formidable dans la reconstruction de sa vie.

-Merci Gin.

-Tu sais Herm, ça marche dans les deux sens, Drago aussi est plus épanouis depuis qu'il est avec toi, on l'a rarement vu aussi bien !

-Pan a raison, depuis qu'on le connait, il ne s'était jamais lâché comme il le fait maintenant !

-J'espère qu'il est heureux.

-Je sais qu'il l'est.

-Bon à toi, Ast ! Tu étais dans nos appartements ce matin ! Je te demande ce que tu y faisais ou pas ?

Astoria soupira en voyant que l'attention se reportait totalement sur elle tout d'un coup et entreprit à son tour de raconter son histoire.

Pendant ce temps, au stade de Quidditch de l'école, les cinq garçons étaient descendus de leurs balais et s'étaient installés dans les gradins. Ils entretenaient le même genre de conversation que les filles.

-Donc tu es juste amoureux d'elle en fait ? Conclut Drago, après que Blaise se soit expliqué sur son attitude du matin. Il avait avoué à ses amis qu'il ressentait des choses étranges ces derniers temps en présence de la brune, des choses qu'il ne parvenait pas à expliquer et qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti. Il devenait nerveux et il transpirait, il la cherchait du regard sans cesse, elle lui apparaissait plus belle que jamais et il avait envie d'être près d'elle trop souvent.

-Non ! Enfin t'es con ou quoi ? C'est Pan.

-Blaise, Drago a raison. Ce que tu nous décris, c'est exactement ce que Drago, Harry et moi ressentons en présence d'Hermione, Ginny et Astoria. Tu as envie d'aller la voir, là maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

Le métis hocha la tête.

-Moi aussi, j'ai envie d'aller voir Astoria.

-Je déteste ne pas avoir Mya dans mon champ de vision.

-Et je ne supporte pas de ne pas savoir si Ginny va bien.

-Mais…Je ne peux pas…Non, c'est ridicule ! Oublier ça tout de suite !

-Je pense qu'ils ont raison, lâcha Ron.

Et Blaise le fusilla du regard, il avait espéré qu'il serait son soutien face au trois autres.

-Oui, continua le roux, et pourtant je ne m'y connais pas vraiment en amour mais quand je vois ton attitude avec elle, elle ressemble à celle de ces trois-là.

-STOP ! On arrête de parler de ça, j'en ai marre !

-Comme tu veux, vieux frère.

-Bon, Théo, à toi, racontes-nous ! Reprit Blaise, avec son entrain habituel retrouvé.

-Vous racontez quoi ? Tout va bien moi !

-Elle était avec toi, ce matin, dans ta chambre, sourit Drago.

-Oui et ? Tu y étais aussi.

-Oui mais moi, ce n'est pas pareil.

-En quoi ?

-Parce que tout le monde sait que Drago et Hermione ont une vie sexuelle, alors que toi, on l'ignorait, répondit Blaise.

-Pitié ! Pas un mot sur la vie privée de Mione ! S'écrièrent Ron et Harry, avec une moue horrifiée.

-Vous êtes prudes chez les Gryffons.

-Non mais Mione est notre meilleure amie, c'est déjà assez difficile de l'imaginer avec un mec alors en plus l'imaginer…Non, non et non !

-Ron a raison, vous arrêtez là !

Les trois Serpentards se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire. Les mœurs étaient différentes d'une maison à l'autre, ou alors était-ce juste la relation qui était différente ?

-Bon, on parlait pas de Drago et Herm à la base ! Théo ?

-Oui et bien quoi ? Astoria et moi sommes proches, je ne vois pas où est le problème.

-Il n'y en a pas, au contraire mais vous avez couchés ensemble ou pas ?

-Oui.

-Oui quoi ?

-Oui, on a couché ensemble.

-Et c'était bien ?

-Blaise !

-Bah quoi ?

-Ce ne te regarde pas !

Le jeune Nott avait quelques rougeurs sur les joues à présent et il suppliait Drago du regard de changer de sujet.

-J'ai offert une bague à Mya, lâcha celui-ci, sauvant le brun.

-Quoi ?

-Quand ?

-Tu l'as demandé en mariage ?! Déjà ?!

-Mais non ! J'avais juste envie qu'elle ait quelque chose de moi en permanence sur elle. Elle la gardera à son doigt jusqu'à ce que je lui offre sa bague de fiançailles.

-C'est…Mignon, sourit Harry

-Oui, plutôt, ajouta Théo.

Ron hocha simplement la tête.

-Tu as marqué ton territoire, en fait ? Laissa tomber Blaise en riant.

-T'es trop con !

-Vous vous répétez les gars !

-C'est parce que tu l'es de plus en plus !

-Bon et toi, Potter, ça a l'air d'aller mieux avec ta rouquine ?

-Là aussi, t'évite les détails ! S'écria aussitôt Ron.

-T'inquiète ! Oui, ça va mieux, on a discuté et arranger les choses.

-C'était un bon plan, tu aurais jamais pu retrouver une autre fille sinon !

-Merci Malefoy, trop gentil !

-Avec plaisir ! Ricana le blond.

-Et toi Ron, s'enquit alors Théo, tu n'as pas envie d'avoir une copine ?

-Oh non ! Merci bien mais je suis bien tout seul, en tout cas pour l'instant ! Même si faut avouer qu'il y a une petite blonde à Serdaigle qui me plait bien !

-Sinon il te reste toujours Lavande Brown ! Rit Blaise

-Plutôt finir avec Lestrange ! Répondit le roux en riant.

Il réalisa sa boulette quand il vit le visage de Drago se fermer instantanément. Il n'oubliait pas ce que sa folle de tante avait fait à Hermione, avec ses chers camarades et son désir de venger la brune était féroce. Il s'était promis à lui-même qu'un jour il paierait tous, avoir Yaxley ne lui avait pas suffi. Les Mangemorts avaient volés trop de choses dans sa vie ! Ses parents, son enfance, les parents d'Hermione, la mère de Blaise qui vivait cachés, Astoria qui n'avait plus personne sur qui compter, Harry qui était leur cible première, Sirius qui lui aussi vivait caché et Mya…Le mal qui lui avait fait était inqualifiable pour Drago, à chaque fois qu'il voyait ses cicatrices, des envies de meurtres le reprenaient violemment.

-Drago…Elle va bien, dit doucement Théo en posant une main sur son épaule.

Il hocha la tête, se reconnectant à la réalité.

-Bon, on se refait une partie ? Demanda Blaise, désireux de changer l'ambiance pesante.

Ils réenfourchèrent tous leurs balais et reprirent le jeu là où ils l'avaient laissés. Après plusieurs heures intensives, ils décidèrent de rejoindre les filles qui étaient parties s'installer dans les appartements d'Hermione et Théo.

-Bonne journée, mesdames ? S'enquit celui-ci en entrant dans la salle commune.

Elles étaient toutes les quatre assise en tailleur sur le sol et semblait rire fortement.

-Excellente ! Et vous ?

-Top !

Il s'assit au côté d'Astoria et l'embrassa doucement, tandis qu'Harry rejoignait Ginny et que Drago se glissait dans le dos d'Hermione pour lui embrasser le cou, provocant son rire carillon. Blaise s'assit près de Pansy, sans y penser et lui offrit un sourire contrit pour s'excuser de son attitude du matin. La brune lui sourit pour le rassurer mais la tension entre eux avait changé, ils ressassaient l'un comme l'autre les paroles de leurs amis. Ron, heureux comme il l'était, alla chercher les chocolats d'Hermione dans l'armoire et revint, les yeux en étoiles.

-Ron ! Je t'avais dit de les manger doucement !

-Scuz, Mione, j'ai trop faim !

La bouche pleine de chocolat, il lui sourit joyeusement et elle rit de bon cœur, décidant qu'elle ne le changerait plus. Ils finirent le week-end dans les appartements des Préfets, ponctuant leurs soirées de rires et de moments d'amitié unique.

En observant ceux qui l'entouraient, Hermione décida qu'elle était heureuse. Certes, la vie n'avait pas été facile mais les bras de Drago sur sa taille, les rires de ses amis dans les oreilles, elle était certaine que l'avenir serait bon, surtout si elle était aussi bien entourée. Elle songea à ses parents, qui auraient voulu, plus que tout, la voir heureuse et elle se dit qu'elle leur devait bien ça. Elle se pelotonna plus étroitement contre son petit-ami, qui resserra automatiquement sa prise, et sourit. Oui, tout irait bien pour elle, avec un entourage pareil.

 **Et VOI-LA ! Pfiiiooouu ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis :D Bisouuuus !**


	23. Chapter 23

Drago s'avança dans l'allée en soupirant de nostalgie. Il observa le monde qui s'amoncelait et le décor – autrefois familier – qu'il n'avait pas admiré depuis si longtemps. Cela faisait quatre ans qu'il n'y était pas revenu et il appréhendait autant qu'il était impatient. Il allait revoir beaucoup de monde ce soir, des gens qui lui avaient manqué et d'autres qu'il n'avait pas envie de voir. Pendant un instant, il se demanda si c'était vraiment une bonne idée mais la main de sa femme se resserra un peu sur la sienne et il y trouva son courage.

-Prêt ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

Il se tourna vers elle, admirant sa beauté qui s'était transformée avec le temps et hocha la tête doucement avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser.

-Allons-y.

Ils amorcèrent la descente de la longue allée. En bas, le Manoir Malefoy se dressait fièrement. Quatre ans, se répéta le blond, quatre ans qu'il n'était plus revenu chez lui.

Comme ils l'avaient tous prévu, la guerre n'avait épargnée personne. Elle s'était déclarée fin mars de leur dernière année à Poudlard, durant la première semaine des vacances de Pâques. Tous réunis au Square Grimmault, ils avaient tous choisis de se battre avec Harry. Narcissa et Lucius les avait rejoints là-bas ainsi que beaucoup d'autres et la résistance avec commencé. Les combats avaient fait rages durant des mois, ils avaient essuyés de nombreuses pertes dans les deux camps et beaucoup de leurs amis étaient tombés au combat. C'est à la mi-décembre qu'avait eu lieu la dernière bataille, celle dans laquelle Tom Jedusor – Car on ne craignait plus son nom à présent – était tombé devant Harry Potter, triomphant. Les semaines, les mois qui avaient suivi avait été consacrés à rendre hommage aux morts, à soigner les blessés et constater les dégâts partout dans le monde sorcier. Parmi ceux-ci, le Manoir Malefoy avait essuyés la colère des Mangemorts et les habitants n'en étaient sortis qu'avec beaucoup de chance. Lucius avait été fortement blessé mais grâce aux soins de sa belle-fille, il s'en était sorti avec une belle cicatrice. La bâtisse en ruine, ils avaient décidé de quitter l'endroit quelques temps, souhaitant retrouver un peu de quiétude ailleurs.

Ainsi donc, alors que Drago, Hermione et leurs amis finissaient enfin leur année, Narcissa et Lucius avaient visité le monde, découvrant d'autres cultures, rapportant X souvenirs à leur fils et leur belle-fille adorée. Ils étaient revenus pour la remise des diplômes des enfants et étaient repartis aussitôt. Puis ils avaient effectués un nouvel aller-retour entre l'Angleterre et l'Australie au moment où Drago et Hermione avaient emménagés dans leur appartement, aux portes de l'université où lui étudiait les Potions et elle, la médicomagie avec Ginny et Théo. Ce dernier vivait non-loin de chez eux avec Astoria qui avait rejoint l'Université de lettre avec Pansy, tandis que Ron et Blaise s'intéressait à l'art culinaire et qu'Harry entamait la formation d'Auror avec Kingsley. Le couple Malefoy avait remis définitivement le pied chez eux après que Drago eut annoncé qu'il avait demandé Hermione en mariage. Ils avaient alors entrepris de vivre dans un appartement à deux en attendant que la restauration du Manoir soit finie. Restauration qui s'était fini deux mois après qu'Hermione eut dit oui à l'homme de sa vie. Ce soir, ils fêtaient leur retour chez eux et Drago avait les souvenirs dans la gorge en voyant cet endroit.

-Tu es triste, mon amour ? Demanda la brune à son mari, alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la porte.

-Nostalgique seulement…Oh Mya, tu te souviens ? Tout ce que nous avons vécu ici.

-Oui, sourit-elle, nous avons passé un si bel été ici.

-Tu as découvert que je n'étais pas totalement crétin.

-Et toi que j'avais mes faiblesses.

-Et nous sommes tombés amoureux.

-Oui…Je t'aime, souffla-t-il.

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

Puis, passant une main sur son ventre très légèrement gonflé, elle ajouta :

-Nous aussi, on t'aime.

Le sourire du blond s'agrandit alors qu'il glissait à son tour sa main sur le ventre de la jeune femme.

-J'ai hâte de leur annoncer !

-En route alors !

Ils entrèrent dans le hall et Drago les dirigea aussitôt vers la droite, pour rejoindre la salle apéritive.

-Drago ! Hermione ! Entendirent-ils à peine entrer.

A l'autre bout de la pièce, tous installé à une table ronde, leurs amis les attendaient. Ginny, qui était aussi ronde qu'un ballon, avait la main glissé dans celle d'Harry, Théo regardait amoureusement sa femme et le petit garçon qui dormait dans ses bras Ron leur souriait tranquillement, son verre à la main et Pansy, celle qui les appelait, était confortablement installée sur les genoux de Blaise.

Celui-ci avait fini par embrasser passionnément la brune durant la dernière bataille, persuadé qu'il n'allait pas s'en sortir. Il lui avait alors déclaré un amour fougueux avant de filer au combat, la laissant abasourdie. Seulement, Blaise s'en était bien sorti de la guerre, même très bien, et il avait dû affronter la colère de Pansy une fois le calme revenu. Furieuse qu'il ait osé la laisser alors qu'elle avait aussi des choses à dires, elle l'avait incendié devant tout le monde. Au bout de trois minutes de hurlements, il l'avait embrassé pour la faire taire et leur histoire avait pu correctement commencer. Ils étaient à présent les prochains à se marier, la cérémonie étant programmée dans trois mois.

-Bonjour tout le monde ! S'exclama Hermione en arrivant.

-Salut vous deux ! Ca été pour venir ?

-Très bien, Drago était nerveux mais ça été.

-Je n'étais pas nerveux !

-Oh que si, tu l'étais mon amour !

-Tu étais nerveux de nous voir, vieux frère ? Rit Blaise.

-Surtout toi oui !

-Comment vont les cours Drago ?

-Ca va, quoi que je commence à comprendre Severus quand il disait qu'on lui donnait envie de se pendre ! Et toi au restaurant ?

-Ca va aussi, on affiche complet en ce moment ! Pas vrai, Ron ?

-Ouai, on n'en sort plus.

Les deux amis avaient ouvert un restaurant ensemble à leur sortie de l'université, proposant une carte gourmande et variée, dans une atmosphère verte et or.

-Tant mieux, c'est que ça marche !

-On devrait y aller tous ensemble une fois ! Proposa Astoria.

-Bonne idée, ce sera toujours ça que Ginny ne mangera pas dans notre frigo ! Ricana Harry.

-Je suis enceinte, c'est normal que je mange !

-Je sais bien mon cœur, mais tes envies sont loufoques !

-Ne t'en fais pas, Gin, j'en avais des terribles quand j'attendais Erwan, dit Astoria en désignant le bonhomme endormit dans ses bras.

-Oui, terrible en effet ! Soupira Théo.

-Oh ne dis pas ça, elle ne te dérangeait pas toute !

Le brun eut un sourire en coin en songeant à toutes les fois où elle l'avait réveillé en pleine nuit, affamée d'autre chose que de nourriture.

-C'est vrai, la grossesse à ses bons côtés.

Discrètement, Hermione et Drago se sourirent, impatients de vivre tout ça. La jeune femme avait appris qu'elle était enceinte près de deux mois auparavant et, bien qu'elle ait pris soin de le cacher, son ventre commençait à s'arrondir. Ils voulaient l'annoncer à Narcissa et Lucius ce soir, ensuite à leurs amis.

-Auriez-vous vu mes géniteurs ? Demanda Drago qui commençait à trépigner.

-En arrivant, ils discutaient avec Sirius et sa nouvelle copine.

-Comment est-elle, Harry ?

-Jolie, un peu idiote mais je ne pense pas que ce soit pour ses neurones qu'il l'ait choisie, connaissant Sirius.

Cette dernière phrase fit rire toute l'assemblée, tous étaient habitués à l'attitude volage du Maraudeur.

-Et toi Ron, comment va…Célia ?

-Clélia, Mione, rit le rouquin. Nous avons rompus, elle trouve que je ne passe pas assez de temps avec elle et trop avec mes poêles.

-Oh…Je suis désolée.

-Ne le sois pas, elle avait raison ! Mais si c'est le cas, c'est qu'elle m'ennuie de trop !

Un nouvel éclat de rire ponctua cette déclaration.

-J'ai de la chance de t'avoir en fait, déclara Blaise à Pansy.

-Je n'arrête pas de te le répéter.

-Bonsoir les jeunes ! Les interrompit Lucius.

-Bonsoir Papa, dit Drago en se levant pour embrasser son père.

-Bonsoir Lucius, sourit Hermione alors qu'il la prenait dans ses bras.

-Hermione ! Drago ! Vous voilà enfin !

Lucius soupira de concert avec son fils alors qu'Hermione riait sous cape. Narcissa arrivait vers eux à grandes enjambées, extravagante comme toujours. C'était une femme pleine d'amour et de positivité mais elle était aussi étouffante et très expansive.

-Mes chéris ! Cria-t-elle pratiquement en les serrant dans ses bras, comme vous m'avez manqué !

-Enfin Maman, on a mangé ensemble il y a une semaine !

-C'est loin, Drago, pour une mère !

-Peut être que tu exagères un peu aussi.

-Non, Lucius, je n'exagère pas !

A nouveau, l'ainé se tourna vers son fils et ils secouèrent la tête d'un commun accord, désespérant de l'attitude gaga de Narcissa.

-Je m'inquiète de ce que ça va être quand vous aurez des enfants, Ricana Blaise derrière eux.

Sa remarque anodine à première vue figea Hermione et Drago, qui se tournèrent aussitôt l'un vers l'autre. Ce petit geste n'échappa à personne autour d'eux et tous les regards étaient à présent braqués sur eux.

-Oh Morgane ! Vous allez avoir un bébé ? S'écria Pansy.

-Et bien…Oui, je suis enceinte ! Sourit la future maman alors que Drago lui embrassait la joue.

Le déclic se faisant, tout ne fut alors que félicitations. Narcissa serra Hermione dans ses bras à l'étouffer, Astoria lui assura que ça allait être les plus beaux moments de sa vie et Ginny lui promit qu'elle l'aiderait, puisqu'elle-même traversait tout ça.

Drago observa la scène, attendrit. Sa femme allait être une merveilleuse mère et avec son aide, il deviendrait un bon père. Le problème qu'ils allaient devoir encore affronter, ce serait pour choisir les parrains et marraines, parce que leurs amis allaient tous vouloir remplir ce rôle. Mais ils avaient encore un peu de temps pour ça. Il prit la main d'Hermione dans la sienne et l'embrassa doucement.

Décidément, songea-t-il, il avait vécu beaucoup trop de choses ici. Est-ce qu'on pouvait faire un overdose de bonheur ?

 **FIN.**

 **Voilà, c'est fini ! Je suis un peu triste, je vous l'avoue, j'ai adoré partager cette histoire, avoir vos avis et savoir que vous me suiviez a été une motivation de tous les instant ! Merci à tous, pour vos reviews, pour vos follows, pour tout ! A bientôt pour une prochaine histoire peut être ! Bisouuuuus !**

 **(PS : Si vous avez envie de me donner votre avis, ça me ferait très plaisir et je vous répondrais toujours ! Je ferais une page suivante avec les réponses ! :D)**


	24. Réponses aux lecteurs

Réponses à toutes les Reviews :

Tout d'abord, un tout grand merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont suivie, encouragée ! J'ai toujours pensé que le succès d'un écrivain venait des lecteurs, je confirme aujourd'hui que c'est vrai, même si c'est à plus petite échelle ! C'était la première fois que je me trouvais de l'autre côté de la plume et ça fait vraiment très plaisir que voir qu'il y avait des gens pour apprécier mon travail :)

Je vais en écrire d'autres, pour celle et ceux qui m'ont posé la question. J'ai d'ailleurs commencé une nouvelle histoire mais avec un autre Pairing alors pour les amoureux d'Hermione et Drago, il faudra attendre encore un peu :p Pour vous mettre en appétit, la prochaine qui leur sera consacrée sera en rapport avec mon OS « Dis, Tonton Harry », elle parlera de l'histoire de Drago et Hermione avant :)

Merci encore ! A bientôt j'espère !

 _ **Berenice**_ **: Merci encore de m'avoir suivie jusqu'au bout, toutes tes Review m'ont fait plaisir et j'espère que la prochaine te plaira tout autant que celle-ci !**

 _ **Swangranger**_ _ **:**_ **Merci pour toutes tes Review et ces gentils compliments, je suis contente qu'elle t'ai plu jusqu'à la fin ! A bientôt j'espère :)**

 _ **Kwycky**_ __ **: Je vais répondre à tes deux dernières Review en une fois ! Merci déjà, ça m'a fait très plaisir d'en avoir deux :p Ensuite, pour la fin, j'avais envie de finir en légèreté, je ne voulais pas faire quelque chose de mauvais pour cette fin, et comme l'inspiration commençait à se tarir, j'ai préféré faire doucement :)**

 _ **Noturgirlnextdoor**_ **: Pffiouuu ! Merci, tes Review était à chaque fois épique, drôle et très encourageante ! Alors oui, merci de m'avoir suivie, pour ces beaux compliments, pour la façon dont tu t'es attachée à mon histoire ! J'en écrirais très vite une autre et j'espère qu'elle te plaira aussi ! En attendant, je lirais ce que tu écris dès qu'il y aura une suite :p**

 _ **Kitten**_ **: Je t'ai gardée pour la fin, parce que j'avais beaucoup à dire ! Je commence comme avec tout le monde, avec un grand MERCI ! Tes Review étaient incroyables de drôlerie et d'encouragement, j'avais hâte de les lire à chaque fois, elles me motivaient pour la suite ! Et là…Merci pour cet énorme compliment, que tu considères cette petite histoire comme une à lire absolument est un très très grand honneur ! Je prends le chantage au pied de la lettre et j'écrirais très bientôt une nouvelle histoire, en espérant avoir droit aux instants poésies :p Voili voilou, quoi dire de plus ? A très bientôt j'espère !**

 **Bisous à tous !**


End file.
